Please, Just Love Me
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: Adam sits alone in the corner of the locker room. He is the locker room joke and it hurts. His last thought before sleeping, Please, Just Love Me. Will this prayer ever be answered? Slash M/M. Adult situations and language.
1. Locker Room Lonliness

**A/N:** While based in the world of the WWE, the time line is my creation. It mixes time periods and events because it can. That's why it's called fiction. I own nothing but the plot. I make no profit from this story. I also know Adam hates cigarette smoke, but in my world he's a smoker. I hope you enjoy my first multi chapter story.

The beautiful blond man sat alone on a bench in the furthermost corner of the locker room. It was the same dull locker room found in any arena, in any town and in any country.

The rooms never changed. There were two kinds of locker room. Either they were clean, modern and well kept had actual hot water in the showers and had clean towels to use or they were small, cramped and dirty. Only cold water was in the pipes and sometimes even that was too much to hope for.

The one tonight was of the first variety. No matter where or in what kind of locker room, the blond always took the area in the back corner. He liked it that way. People tended to forget he was there. For years he sat in the corner, alone, crying unseen tears.

The blond had a name, Adam Joseph "Edge" Copeland. He was a superstar wrestler in the WWE. He was also the current World Heavyweight Champion.

Over his time with the company he'd been a Tag Team Champion, Intercontinental Champion, United States Champion and he'd even held the now defunct Hardcore Championship. He'd held every men's title the company had to offer.

When Adam first came into the WWE, he'd been funny and outgoing. He and his best friend, Jason Reso, who played his brother in story lines, were the life of the locker room. They were well liked and highly respected by their peers.

A couple of years ago, Jason "Christian" Reso left the WWE altogether, leaving Adam all alone. That's when it started. First the rumors, then the teasing and taunting until Adam just retreated to the corner and there he stayed.

The problem wasn't the fact that Adam was openly gay. Hell, backstage either you were gay, lesbian or bi sexual. Only a handful of the people were one hundred percent straight.

Adam's situation came from one false statement, that Edge was the locker room slut, even though he wasn't. One bad rumor and he was suddenly a slut. Adam wasn't a virgin by any form of the word and he did go through men rather quickly but he was no slut.

The blond could say he did have a problem. He fell in love easily, too easily and he always wound up with a broken heart. Every time he thought he'd finally found "the one" he slept with them and by morning he was alone, in tears, in the corner once again.

Adam only wanted to be loved. To be held and treasured, fussed over and spoiled. He wanted someone to give those things in return. He wanted an honest to God loving, loyal relationship. To give and take, love and cherish, even fight and make up with. He wanted to belong to someone.

Adam was ruggedly handsome. His blond hair fell just below his shoulders and landed in gentle full bodied waves. His eyes ranged in color from a clear green to lust darkened emerald. His prominent chin and jaw line had a scruff of stubbly beard. He looked like a lesser version of the the mountain man he became when he was on vacation.

His six foot five inch frame was lean and lanky. His muscles were sharp and well defined. His abs were a chiseled six pack. He was toned and lightly bronzed, he was well and truly beautiful.

Edge had several black and red tattoos. A large, stylized sun on his left bicep and on his right, stars of different sizes over two skulls with flowers and bandanas. He also sported a cross on his left forearm and a scroll that read "Rise Above" on his right. Only a very few knew about the maple leaf on top of his right foot. Each tat marked a milestone in his life. They mostly came about while he was recovering from an injury.

Adam finished tying his sneakers. He'd defended his title and he was tired. He sat for a moment, watching his fellow workers.

Randy Orton, the current WWE Champion was waiting for his lover, Cody Rhodes to finish changing. Randy had once been Edge's tag team partner and part time lover. Randy had actually lasted longer as Adam's boyfriend, that is until Cody came in as a rookie. Adam was then tossed aside like dirty, used underwear.

Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, the current U.S.. Champion and one of Adam's one night stands, was being kissed by his fiance, John Bradshaw Layfield. John was a former grappler who was back for a while doing color commentary.

John Cena, the "face" of the company and had been one of Adam's more steady boyfriends. Now he was on the phone with his husband, Brock Lesnar. They had just celebrated their second anniversary. John was taking time off for a kayfabe injury soon. In reality, Brock was taking him to an island in the South Pacific for a second honeymoon.

In the other corner was Mike Mizanin. Adam frowned, Mike was the one that started the rumors about him after a month long relationship that ended the minute he let Mike sleep with him. He'd said Adam was easy and nothing more than a cheap lay. When he said that, Adam then understood why Mike had wanted to keep their relationship a secret, it gave credence to the rumors.

When he was with Mike, Edge had just become the Heavyweight Champion and Mike wanted it. It was a bad time for Adam, what made it even worse was that Jay wasn't there to protect him.

Luckily, Shawn Michaels was. He took Adam under his wing and protected him. Shawn's husband, Paul "Triple H" Levesque, also helped Adam by moving the Miz off of SmackDown over to Raw. The two ring vets were like fathers to Adam, even to this day.

There was a flurry of activity as the last match of the combined brand Raw Super show ended. Members of the heel group, the Nexus came bursting into the locker room. Normally they had one of their own, but the arena was smaller and there wasn't a spare "heel" room.

Wade Barrett, a tall, raven haired man was the Nexus leader. He had come to the WWE as a rookie from England and he was making an impact. He was being groomed to be "the next big thing" in the WWE.

The other members of the group included Justin Gabriel, David Otunga, Skip Sheffield, Heath Slater, Mike Tarver and Darren Young. Others that hung around with them were Mike McGillicutty, Husky Harris and Mason Ryan.

The Nexus mostly slept with each other and to the rest of the roster it was like a Roman orgy but to the members of the Nexus it was normal and they didn't care what anyone thought. Only Wade stayed out of the bedroom antics. Barrett had eyes on a bigger prize, a blond named Adam. There was no hidden passion or love to his plan, only a carnal lust for the beautiful blond.

Barrett knew he would have to work carefully, as Adam was very wary and seldom interacted socially in or out of the locker room.

Adam sighed, he was hungry. He'd stop at the McDonald's on the way to the hotel. He put his Championship Title Belt on his shoulder. It was heavy on his sore muscles but it was company policy to be seen with the title when entering or exiting from the arena at any WWE sanctioned event or promotional junket.

The pretty blond stood with a grunt, Glen "Kane" Jacobs had choke slammed him and Adam had landed a little wrong. Another long hot shower and a good rest would help.

As the green eyed beauty bent down to pick up his gym bag another hand beat him to it. Adam looked up, he met the dark eyes of Wade Barrett.

"Hi love, need some help?" Wade asked, his voice was deep, like black velvet.

"Um... No thanks, but thanks" Adam laughed softly at his awkward turn of the words. He did think the leader of the Nexus was handsome.

Wade chuckled, the black velvet draped over Adam's body. "It's okay love. I was wondering, would you like to have a late supper with me? Nothing fancy, perhaps a stop at McDonald's?" Barrett asked the blond. He knew Adam loved the fast food, especially after a bad match.

Adam thought about it. He was going there anyway, "Well, okay for a quick bite. I was going to stop on the way back to the hotel anyway," he replied, hoping Wade got the hint that this was not a date by any means.

"Great. Can you wait for me to shower? I'll just ride with you if you don't mind?" Wade asked the blond politely. He knew if he played it slow the payoff would be worth it. He could bide his time for a couple of weeks or so.

"I'll wait outside, I need a smoke," Adam told the Brit. Adam enjoyed the occasional cigarette, he'd rather do that than drink.

"Alright love. See you in a few." Wade replied with a wink, then headed to the shower.

Adam gathered his bag and went to the locker room door. Just as he got there a taunting voice echoed across the room.

"Spread your legs wide for him. I know how deep you like it!" The Miz teased his ex lover. Adam just left the room and the laughs that followed.

One pair of eyes saw the tears that welled up in Adam's eyes. He wished he could take Adam in his arms and comfort him, but he couldn't not just now, but soon he hoped. He loved Adam and just wanted to cherish and treasure him, pet and spoil him and show him what real love was.

The blue eyes went back to watching his fingers as he buttoned his shirt. He couldn't wait till the next SmackDown TV taping. He had a match with Mizanin, he'd make the faux hawk haired man pay for hurting Adam, oh he would pay.

Adam bit back the tears as he lit his cigarette, he didn't want Wade to know he'd been crying. He could actually ignore Mike's words, it was the laughter of the others that hurt the most, especially from Randy.

By the time Adam finished his cigarette Wade was coming out of the building. "Hey love, you ready?" Wade asked softly. Slater had told him what had happened. Barrett opted not let Adam know that he'd heard what Mike had said.

"Yeah, let's go." Adam smiled as Wade carried his bag for him, Wade if nothing else was polite. They went to Adam's rental, a nice late model Ford Taurus, not exactly the blond's style but for road trips it was comfortable and fairly good with mileage.

"Good choice, lots of leg room." Wade commented. His plan? Show Adam he was smart, compliment him in anyway he could. The two men buckled up and pulled out of the vast acreage of the arena parking lot.

The blue eyes watched as Adam and Wade pulled away. He flicked away his own cigarette butt with a growl. He faked a smile as he felt lips on his neck. The lips belonged to the reason he couldn't have Adam right now.

He hated the feel of those lips. They had cheated on him, more than once. He tried to dump his lover, but threats of suicide and other things prevented it. He had to be delicate because he didn't want the responsibility if the threats were serious. He sighed, he should have never hooked up with the kid in the first place but hindsight is 20/20.

Adam pulled into the fast food parking lot. The restaurant was full. People who'd been to the RAW taping that night. Adam sighed, he was hungry, but if they went in, there would be no peace and quiet. Adam loved the fans, but not after a hard match, when he was starving.

"Um... drive through? We could take it to my room and eat?" Wade suggested, this was working out better than he thought.

Adam didn't like that idea, he wanted to be in his own room, he felt more in control that way. He had the reputation anyway so why not.

"How about my room? I have a nice balcony. Perk of being a champion," Adam suggested a little shyly. He didn't want Wade to get the wrong idea.

"Only if you're sure. I'd like that. Maybe someday I'll have a title and get the nice room," Wade said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Vince likes the image it projects. He says Championship perks keep the newer talent motivated. I have to admit, it is nice. Especially when we have to fly, we get first class, more leg room." Adam laughed softly, his smile made him look so sweet and innocent.

"You're pretty when you smile. Let's order then, shall we?" Wade said softly. He smiled as Adam blushed cutely. Small compliments, careful not to over do was the way to go.

When they later entered the hotel Adam was relieved to find the lobby free of co-workers. The two men made their way to Adam's room, a few floors up. Wade was carrying the heavy gym bags. Adam, title over his shoulder carried the food and drinks.

Adam opened the door to his room. It was the same nice deluxe king suite, in the same standard hotel. He told Wade to drop the bags anywhere as he dumped his title belt on the bed. He went to the large sliding glass door that opened out to the balcony.

"Nice room. Good perk of the title." Wade stated as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Yeah" Adam spoke as he sat down in a wrought iron chair, which Wade held out for him. The blond blushed again.

They were sitting at a small wrought iron table. It had a sun umbrella but it was down, leaving a clear view of the stars. The hotel was far enough out of the city that the lights didn't stop the starlight. A crescent moon hung low in the inky sky.

The two men ate their food in silence. What few people didn't know was that Adam was not like "Edge". Edge, the Rated R Superstar was a mouthy, opportunistic, social deviant. Sometimes viewed as a bitchy heel, sometimes a rebellious fan loved baby face. He was currently a heel but with a face's popularity. He was slowly on his way to a full turn to a baby face for an expected lengthy title run.

Adam always enjoyed a cigarette after dinner. He pulled out of his pack, before he could light his Zippo, a lit match appeared in front of him. He lit the cigarette, then pursed his lips and blew out the match with a warm puff of air.

"Thanks. You are a true gentleman, so European," Adam said with a soft laughing tone.

"You're cute. I'm sure there are plenty of American or Canadian gentlemen," Wade teased back.

Finally Adam just had to know, "Why are you here Wade? I mean why spend time with me?" the blond wondered if Barrett was like all the others who thought they could get in his pants.

Wade had been prepared for this, "Because Adam, I find you beautiful, warm, funny, caring and sensitive. I don't believe the rumors, I consider the source. Jealous people like to destroy. You deserve better. I just wanted a chance to show you, not all of us think about sex first. Sex is a benefit of a good relationship, it's not something to play with," Wade said softly, hoping his research into Adam had paid off.

Adam blushed at bit, "Hum... well... thanks. I... it hurts you know. I could live with the rumors. It hurts when people who I thought were friends believe them. I never... oh well, thanks for tonight. You were sweet, but I gotta get up early. Long drive tomorrow," Adam said to the Englishman, making it clear the night would go no further.

"I enjoyed it as well. Yes, I have to call around and find a ride. I drew the short straw this time, no room in our two cars," Wade said to the blond as they stood and gathered up the food trash.

"Oh really? Um... I'm driving alone, you could ride with me... if... you wanted too," Adam said, suddenly feeling shy. Another difference between Adam and "Edge." Edge was never shy, but Adam often was.

"I'd like that very much, thanks. Pick me up around eight?" Wade suggested as he picked his bag and went to the door.

"Sounds good. A warning though, I listen to metal music, don't tell Jericho, but Fozzy is my favorite," Adam said with a laugh.

"Hey, I like his music too. See you in the morning, love." Wade placed a gentle kiss to Adam's cheek as they stood at the door.

Blue eyes squinted into a grim line as he watched the Englishman kiss Adam's cheek. He sighed, he just hoped Barrett treated Adam better than the last boyfriend. Would he ever have a chance? He quickly hid around the corner as Wade went to his own room. One thing the blue eyes knew, he would keep a close eye on the beautiful blond.

"I WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT..." Adam sang, badly at the top of his lungs as he drove down the highway.

"Adam, love...um... how do I say this..." Wade stammered as Adam interrupted him.

"I know, I know. I can't carry a tune in a bucket... sorry. I'm used to riding alone. Just smack me if I do it again. I won't be offended. We're about half way there, gotta stop for fuel soon," Adam said to his traveling companion.

They drove on. When they arrived in the next city, they drove to the hotel, the WWE had arranged for the crew. Each checked into his own room, ending their day together.

Wade met up with his fellow Nexus members and Adam had a message to meet with the creative team. The Englishman ran into the blond in the parking lot, but Wade rode to the arena with his group and Adam drove alone.

Title properly over his shoulder, Adam started towards the back entrance of the big arena. A few fans screamed out his name from behind a barrier lined with security guards. It was early, most of the fans were still at work or school.

Adam remembered when he was a kid, hanging around, waiting for wrestlers autographs. He never forgot how much it meant to him, so he tried to never turn away from a fan.

The blond slipped into his Edge persona as easily as putting on a favorite pair of shoes. He signed pictures, books, replicas of his WWE Rated R Championship belt. He smiled his devious Edge smirk for pictures. The guard let a small girl come over the barrier and Edge posed for a picture with her. It was her birthday. Adam picked up the six year old and hugged her.

The blue eyes smiled softly, Adam looked adorable holding the child. His lover tugged on his hand and pulled him past the screaming fans, disappointing a few. The blue eyes hated it, he liked the fans but he was currently a heel, so it fit his persona. He let his cheating boyfriend lead him away.

Adam went to knock on the door to the "Office" the arena had set aside for the creative team. "Hey Edge. You meeting with them too?" Chris Jericho asked with his trademark smirk.

"Hey Chris. Yeah, wonder what's up?" Adam asked the sometimes rock star.

"No idea, maybe a program together. We've put butts in seats before," Chris smirked.

"Yeah. At least you're a bit softer to spear. Glen did my neck in... oh... wait... not that you're... oh fuck my mouth," Adam frowned, he spoke without thinking and just insulted Chris Jericho of all people.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. I am getting soft in my old age," Chris laughed, hoping to ease Adam's faux pas.

"Whew. Actually...um...I've noticed...you are... um...the yoga?" Edge refused to blush, but he'd always admired Jericho and he was looking rather fit lately.

Chris nodded as the door to the creative office flew open, "Oh there you are. Come on we're ready for you," Michael Hayes, one of the heads of talent opened the door wider for the two wrestlers to enter the room.

They explained that the Nexus was going to start a program that would involve Cena, after he returned from his "injury." But to set up the story, the Nexus would randomly attack various members of the roster. Working from Mid Carders up to the top talent, Chris first then finally Adam. His title would be safe. Randy's was under threat, not sure if Orton, Cena or Barrett would wind up with it. A lot depended on the audience reaction.

"We'll give you two a couple of random tag matches, but you won't be best friends. You'll unite in the end, finally on Cena's revenge team. You'll start tonight against Barrett and Gabriel. Nexus won't beat you down outside the ring, you'll win this battle, but probably lose more. So work it out with those two. You'll have a twenty minute match time." Hayes said, reading from his notes.

"Sounds like fun. So we're heels with a face. Good heat, good response. Shall we find them then and work it out?" Chris took command as the leader. He was the veteran of the group so it was his job.

"Sounds good. I like a good heel face scrap. We've got four good finishers to work with too. Okay lead on," Adam said as the left the meeting.

The blue eyes watched Adam walk down the hall. God the man had a beautiful ass. He nearly drooled as Adam pulled his t-shirt off. He balanced the title between his knees as he briefly stopped. The skin on Adam's back was smooth, tan and flawless, like burnished bronze. He wished he could caress it, kiss it tenderly, the man sighed, maybe someday.

"Hey Chris, how is Evan? I haven't really seen him in a while. He was one of the few that actually still talked to me," Adam tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, as he spoke to the man walking beside him.

"He's okay. Yeah, he's working a tag with Kingston as you know. They spend a lot of time together. I can't blame him, they get the titles soon," Chris explained to the blond where his boyfriend was.

"They are good. You must be proud of him. He get along okay with your kids?" Adam asked his new tag partner.

Chris had three kids with his now ex-wife. They had a sham marriage to cover Chris' sexuality. In the early days it was better to hide it if you were gay or lesbian. They had son and twin daughters. Chris and Jess got along well and shared custody equally. They divorced later because Chris' life style was now common and accepted and Jess had found a man that loved her. He accepted Chris and didn't interfere with the kids. Jericho was lucky and happy about it all.

"Ash likes him but the girls aren't sure yet. They have only seen him a few times. I'll get them for their spring break. Vince said as long as I have a nanny they can travel with me, so we'll find out then," Chris explained. He wondered what would happen over the spring school break.

"You're lucky Chris. I love kids, want some one day. Lots out there to be adopted," Adam said with a soft sigh. That is if he ever found the right man to adopt with.

The two men were now in the arena, after having changed into their gear. Wade and Justin were already there, running ropes to warm up. Adam slid into the ring and joined them. Jericho watched for a bit, seeing how each man moved. As the match designer he wanted to see how they worked.

Chris warmed up with his yoga stretches, it really loosened him up better than any rope runs or practice dives. Plus it cleared his head making him able to think better. He wanted a solid start, ring calls in the middle, and a planned going home.

The foursome worked out their match. They all knew Chris created a good story and they could dance it well. He listened to their ideas for ring calls. Jericho liked some and nixed others until they had the perfect blend of styles.

That night their match stole the show. Chris barked at Adam, proving they weren't buddies. They made slow tags and some refusals. Edge was getting "fed up" and although they won, he speared Chris to end their segment, the WWE Universe went crazy! Nexus had suffered a defeat.

The show ended with the Nexus destroying the ring in anger and Dolph Ziggler was their beat down victim. The crowd was over the moon! Merchandise vendors sold out by the end of the night and advanced ticket sales were up.

Adam was sitting alone in the corner, changing after his shower. He combed his long, blond locks. It drove the blue eyes crazy as they watched. Then the eyes noticed how sad Adam looked. All traces of Edge had washed down the drain with the suds of the body wash he used.

The blue eyes narrowed, the Miz approached Adam, "Well, alone again I see. Guess Barrett doesn't like loose assholes either. I mean you are a slut," Mike said, making the loose asshole comment loud and clear for all to hear.

Blue eyes made a start, enough was enough. Especially when laughter and sniggers erupted at Mike's comments.

"Miz, just leave it. It's getting boring. Your jokes aren't funny and they are bad. Now leave," Chris Jericho stepped in. The Miz was a bit intimidated by the locker room veteran.

"Thanks Chris, I... appreciate it," Adam said with a smile. Chris nodded and went back to his locker.

The blue eyes were satisfied. Adam had been stood up for. Maybe Miz would leave it now.

There was a loud bang as the locker room door flew open, Wade stormed in. He went right to Mike Mizanin. His hand closed around the smaller man's throat. "If I ever hear crap like that out of your mouth again, I'll rip your tongue out and stuff it up your ass!" Wade said with a low growl.

The blue eyes went wide, he never expected that. Maybe, just maybe the Brit did care about the beautiful blond. Adam knew he wasn't alone, two people had at last stood up for him.

Wade pushed Mike against the locker to make his point further. Miz cried out in real pain, "Okay! Okay!". Satisfied, Wade let go. The raven haired man then spoke to the entire room, "This is stopping NOW. Adam is a human being and will be respected as such. He's won every title this company has to offer and next to Mark and Chris, the highest ranking vet here. You should be asking for his in ring knowledge and quit worrying about what he does outside the ring. Now grow up, ALL of you!" the Englishman barked with authority.

Adam sat in stunned silence, he was shocked. Both Chris and Wade had spoken up for him. It felt really nice. His green eyes shone with gratitude as he looked at the raven haired man.

Wade came over to Adam, "I think he'll keep his trap shut now. I... um... hope you don't mind. I just couldn't stand it any more," Wade said in a soft tone.

"I... no... thanks... it... well... thanks. Take me to McDonald's?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"I'd like that love. Such pretty green eyes," Wade said with a soft "chuck" to Adam's chin. Wade then went back to the Nexus, after another warning glare to the room.

While the blue eyes were glad Barrett stood up for Adam, he knew the blond was even further out of his reach. He may never find out what those pouty lips tasted like or how deliciously tight and hot that wonderful ass really was.

Yes, the blue eyes of Chris Jericho looked lustfully at the green eyed beauty. The one he truly loved, but would probably never possess. He sighed deeply. He went to find his cheating lover, Evan Bourne. Maybe he could salvage something, after all it was better than being alone.


	2. Break Up, Hook Up

A month later, Adam and Wade were constant companions. The had not so much as kissed. Only the occasional kiss on the cheek from Wade was shared.

Jericho tried to forget his feelings for Adam. He concentrated on Evan. He thought the cheating had stopped or at least had only been once or twice in the last few weeks. He gave the younger man the best of himself.

He hated to admit it, but he treated Evan like he would if he were Adam. Spoiled him with trinkets, expensive dinners and fine clothes. He even had a new set of ring gear custom made for his high flier. Evan took, but rarely gave in return. He felt Chris should be grateful they had sex.

Chris was fed up. His kids would come in a few weeks, he didn't want his sweet children exposed to Evan. He was preparing to break up with him but he needed some advice.

Shawn Michaels-Levesque was going to be on the show this week. That meant he was traveling with Paul. Most of the time Shawn was on their big ranch in Texas. He was retired from the squared circle as a wrestler but sometimes he turned up as part of a story. He found himself counseling roster members.

Shawn had also completed a seminar course in his retirement, he was a legally recognized minister, one more course and he would be authorized to perform marriages or other legal church matters.

"Shawn? You busy?" Chris asked from the door of Paul's or Hunter (as he was known in the ring) office.

"Not at all Chris, come on in," Shawn smiled from the couch he was sitting on, reading through his script.

Chris closed the door. He sat next to Shawn and told him everything except his love for Adam.

"Wow, that's a burden Chris. You're wise to protect your children from the situation. It's not your fault if he hurts himself. I really doubt if he will, it's his weapon against you. However, if he does remember Chris, it isn't your fault. We are responsible for our own actions. Want me to talk to him?" Shawn asked sincerely. He was worried about Chris.

"How can it not be my fault? I mean I care about him, I just don't love him. I've tried everything... Shawn is it me? Too old, losing my... looks?" Chris asked the coppery blond.

Several years ago when Chris first came to the WWE, he had a program with Shawn, who at the time was badly broken up with Hunter. He and Shawn had a brief but extremely passionate love affair. Shawn nearly chose Chris over Paul. In the end though, Paul won his lover back. Shawn and Chris parted as good friends and Paul accepted that friendship. After all Paul had Shawn, so what would be the point in hurting Chris, it would only upset Shawn. He'd done enough of that himself. So that ended the great Jericho/Michaels affair.

Shawn smiled, he had a very soft spot for his one time lover, "No darlin, you're even more handsome than ever. You deserve better Chris. There is someone out there for you. I promise," Shawn said warmly.

"You haven't called me that in a long time. Thanks Shawn, I guess you're right. No, I'll talk to Evan. I just hope it is a threat. I'll still feel bad if he does hurt himself. Oh hell Shawn, how do I always... never mind. Thanks for the advice. Are Uncle Shawnnie and Uncle Trips reads to spoil my kids? Jessica is sending them soon." Chris smiled as he changed the subject.

"We can't wait actually. Did you check out the Nanny I found for you?" Shawn asked. Chris only had Ash during their time together but Shawn loved the miniature version of Chris like his own child.

"Yes I did, thanks, I hired her. She's perfect. Old enough to be responsible, yet young enough to keep up with them. A good teacher and Christian morals. Thanks again for finding her. I was intimidated by most of the others. Too bad Mary Poppins is just a story," Chris laughed softly.

"No problem Chris. I'm glad she worked out. Well, I'd better find Paul. We have a promo to cut. I guess the universe will never let DX die," Shawn spoke as he stood, looking handsome in his old DX gear.

"Sure. Good luck. At least I don't have to eat those worms! They sure make that pasta look real. And nope they won't, DX will live for ever!" Chris laughed as he flashed Shawn a crotch chop.

The two one time lovers, now friends hugged and went their separate ways. Each had their own things to do.

Chris found Evan, as usual he was with his tag partner, Kofi Kingston. Chris liked Kofi despite things with Evan. He was a good rookie that with more experience would be a big superstar in the future. Chris if anything was a company man. He flew the flag proudly for the WWE and would for life.

"Evan, sweetheart, can I talk to you alone?" Chris asked his lover, but looked at Kofi sending him the message.

"I'll go talk to Glen about that "air-boom" move we want to try," Kofi said, quickly leaving the two lovers alone.

Evan, sensing Chris was in a mood, stood up. He wrapped his arms around his older lover and kissed him deeply. He knew how to get around the older man, just make him think he was a sex god and Chris bent to his will.

Evan's hand went down to stroke Chris' cock over his jeans. Evan gasped when the older, tawny blonds hand circled his wrist and pulled it away. Jericho pushed Evan back a bit.

"It's over Evan. We're done. I gave you everything and then some. You took and took and gave nothing in return. All I wanted was your love and loyalty and you couldn't even do that! Why Evan? I truly loved you. Why did you spit on that? Why did you cheat on me?" Chris asked, first he was sad, but then at the end he was angry.

"Chrissy, baby, you don't mean it. I never cheated on you! I'll admit I haven't treated you like I should. I'll do better I promise. Please Chrissy pooh, I'll... I'll... kill myself... knowing I hurt you... please... " Evan begged, he could see his meal ticket walking away.

"It's over Evan. I saw you and Kofi fucking in the shower, more than once. You're nothing but a user Evan... I can't do this any more. Your threats won't work. When I get back to the house in Tampa, I'll have your things sent to where ever you are. I've already got you a new room at the hotel. You broke my heart Evan, it's been a long time since someone was close enough to me to do that. Good luck, Evan. I hope you find what you're looking for," Chris said with a sure ending to his tone. He handed Evan a hotel key card and turned to leave, he had to blink back a few tears. As upset as he was with Evan, he had loved the young man.

Evan grabbed Chris' shoulder, "Please baby, please don't leave me. I... I'm... sorry... I'm really sorry... I... you're right... I... was horrible... please..." Evan tried to sound honest. He had pull and prestige as Jericho's lover, he wasn't about to just let that walk out on him.

Chris' heart pulled, maybe Evan was sorry, maybe they could... no, he knew it was a lie. Evan was a user flat out. He couldn't let his heart be broken any more.

"Too late Evan. You should have thought about it before. What my name brings or rather brought you. You could have had it all. I'm just glad my kids won't be hurt by your selfish behavior. They mean more to me than any lover ever could. Good bye, Evan. I really loved you," Chris said without even looking back at Bourne. He walked out of the room. Evan was screaming his name.

The company was in Chicago for the week. It was rare to spend so much time in one city but on Sunday was a big pay per view event called Breaking Point. Then on Monday, the red brand RAW would follow up the event and then on Tuesday the blue brand SmackDown would tape to air Friday. So they were there until Wednesday. It was Thursday three days before the event.

It was an off day for most of the roster but the top card superstars had signings and press junkets and a few taped promos to do. Tomorrow was a house show. It had been two weeks since Jericho had busted up with Evan. Shawn had been right, Evan was all threat and no action. That didn't mean that Bourne didn't try to get back with Chris.

Chris was tired. He'd spent the day doing promos on local morning TV shows, then radio, then a signing at a sports collectors shop. It was more tiring than cage match with Kane or Big Show.

Jericho was startled when he opened the door to his hotel room. Lit candles were all over the place. Flower petals were sprinkled in a trail over the entire floor. Soft music came from the room's radio and on the table were silver dome covered plates and champagne was chilling. The ring vet dropped his bag.

"What in the fucking hell?" Chris asked himself. He wondered if someone was still here. He looked in the bathroom, more shocks waited for him. A steaming hot bath with aromatic oils and flower petals were laced in the water and more candles lit the room and the same soft music played.

Had he not been so concerned he would have taken the bath right then and there he was so worn out. He went back to the main room, that's when he noticed the card on his pillow, he opened it...

"Dearest Chrissy pooh, I knew you had a long day. Enjoy the special treatment. I did it all for you. I love you, I really do. Love Evvy" Chris put the card down. He scribbled three words on the paper, then put it back on the pillow.

He took all his belongings, packed them, then went down the lobby and wrangled another room for his stay. He gave the clerk a stern warning that nobody but him could have a key. The clerk nodded in fear. Chris Jericho could mean business when he wanted.

Evan used the card key he'd wheedled out of the desk clerk. He figured Chris would be relaxed and thankful for all his hard work. When he didn't see Chris enjoying his steak dinner. He checked the bathroom, no Chris there either. He was puzzled. Then he looked around the room closer. Chris cologne, shower kit, and hair products weren't on the dresser where they were before.

The young high flier then saw the opened card. His eyes opened wide when he saw Chris' unmistakable handwriting, it was only three words, "LEAVE ME ALONE". Evan Bourne sighed, he'd lost Chris and his money for good.

Adam, Chris, Wade and Justin had just finished putting together a match for the pay per view. They would be interrupted by the returning John Cena.

Chris noticed that Wade was gently holding Adam's hand. Chris loved Adam but if Wade truly made him happy, who the fuck was he to interfere.

Justin took a step back to walk with Chris, "Um... Chris... I was wondering... could you teach me the Lion Sault? I just can't get the low flip that you have," the young man asked the ring veteran. He'd always had a crush on the older man.

"Sure kid but don't steal it in any of our matches. You can use it any other time. We'll work on it next time we have practice in the ring." Jericho answered with a smirk.

When they got to the locker room area, Wade kissed Adam's cheek and went into the Nexus' dressing room.

Justin followed his leader and Chris followed Adam into the roster locker room. It was important that only Nexus members used the one for kayfabe reasons.

"I think Justin has a bit of a crush on you. I think he's cute and... well... you look so lonely Chris," Adam said, worried about his fellow grappler.

"You think? Well, he is cute, especially with that new werewolf look but no more youngsters for me... Evan... he... never mind," Chris said turning away from the real object of his affection. Even though he loved the pretty blond, Evan still hurt, tears welled up in his blue eyes.

Adam placed a hand on Chris' shoulder, "I'm sorry Chris. I just hate to see anyone alone," the blond said softly.

The Rated R Superstars touch felt like electricity to Chris. It was warm and soft, yet the hand had power, "It's okay Edge. I'm going to shower. Black and red gear okay with you for the match?" Chris asked hoping his voice didn't betray the tears in his eyes.

"Sure. I'm here if you need a friend," Adam said honestly, as he gathered his own shower things from his bag.

"Thanks" Jericho responded. Both men took a quick shower. Chris tried not to stare at Adam's naked body but it was hard. He wondered what those long, graceful legs would feel like wrapped around his waist, or slung over his shoulders as he pounded into that perfect ass. Chris had to flip the water over to cold to finish his shower.

Because of the pay per view on Sunday, the roster had Saturday off. Normally that wouldn't matter but for some reason this time Vince gave his wrestlers a break and they were grateful.

Chris left after his shower and went to his room, he just wanted to be alone and dream of Adam.

"Ready love?" Wade asked as he kissed Adam's cheek as they met in the hallway between the locker rooms.

"Where's Chris?" Justin asked before Adam could answer. The South African had followed his leader out of the Nexus' locker room.

"Yes, I'm ready. He went back to his room. Um... Justin, let me tell you something... I've known Jericho for a while, so I kinda know how he ticks. Let him be right now, he's hurting from Evan. I'll tell you something else, he really doesn't like aggressive men. He likes to do the chasing, not be chased. Just be yourself and give him time. He's been through a lot," Adam said honestly. He'd never been a really close friend to Jericho but he had a soft spot for his fellow Canadian and one time tag partner.

"Oh, was I that obvious? Thanks for the advice, Adam. I can't believe that little shit Evan would hurt Chris like that. I'd never do that. Well you guys have fun," Just said with a wink. Wade had told him his plans for the evening, Justin knew Adam was in for a lovely time.

"You look nice love. I have something special planned," Wade took Adam's hand and led him away.

Wade and Adam went to their rental car. The Englishman opened the passenger door and the pretty blond slid in.

Adam was wearing a pair of black dress slacks and royal blue button down shirt. Wade had told him to dress casually but nicely and he'd done what the black haired man had expected. Wade was also wearing black slacks and his button down was also black. He looked extremely handsome.

Wade drove them down to Nave Pier. He parked, got out then opened the door for Adam. It was late afternoon, the sun hung low and it was going to be a warm evening.

"I hope you don't get seasick," Wade said with a soft chuckle as he led Adam towards a boat dock.

"No, I like the water. This looks like fun," Adam replied with a smile. The blond thought they were going to take a night cruise of the Chicago river, he was partially right.

Wade steered Adam away from the line of people getting on board the tour cruise boat. "No love, this way," Wade said as he led Adam to a large, luxurious, private yacht.

Adam was stunned as Wade led him up the gangway. The properly uniformed Captain and a stewardess welcomed the couple on board. The couple returned the friendly greeting.

Wade took Adam to a table on the front deck. It was set with candles, beautiful flowers and fine china and silver with crystal stemware. The chairs were covered in dark blue duck canvas. Wade held Adam's chair as he sat down. He got his fellow worker settled, then sat in his own chair.

The stewardess brought a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass, then left a plate of appetizers.

"To you beautiful," Wade said softly to the blond. Adam flushed just a touch.

"Thanks Wade," Adam replied softly.

Wade leaned over, he looked at Adam with dark eyes. Adam leaned towards his English suitor. "May I?" Wade asked politely, Adam nodded.

They shared their first full on kiss. Wade swiped his tongue across Adam's bottom lip asking for permission. It was granted as Adam parted his lips. Wade's fingers curled around Adam's neck and Adam's arm snaked around Wade's waist with a small moan into the kiss. They broke apart when they finally needed air.

"Wow love, you're um... a great kisser. Adam love, I... what's the term the kid's use... would you go steady with me? Be my man exclusive?" Wade asked seriously, his dark eyes burned bright.

Adam was taken aback, he'd never been in a relationship with a gentleman. He thought Wade was really sweet and kind but what he liked best was the fact that not once, until now had Wade made any kind of move on him. He knew he could do with the protection, after all Wade had stood up for him against Mike.

"I'd like that Wade. I really would," Adam replied honestly. Wade leaned over and kissed him again, he pulled a small package from Tiffany's out of his pocket.

"For me?" Adam asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes love, for you. Open it," Wade said earnestly, hoping Adam would like it.

The blond opened the light blue paper carefully after removing the white ribbon. The box was the same trademarked light blue. Adam gasped when he opened the present.

In the box was a Tiffany 1837 I.D. Bracelet. It was a thick chain and I.D. Plate in sterling sliver and galaxy titanium. WADE was engraved deeply with thick letters on the I.D. Plate.

Wade removed the bracelet from the box and fastened it around Adam's left wrist and kissed his new boyfriend's hand.

"Thank you Wade, it's beautiful. Like I belong to you," Adam replied softly as the stewardess brought their dinner. It consisted of green salad, steak, mixed vegetables and hot rolls. They talked quietly and watched the Chicago skyline against the early evening sky. It was truly beautiful.

After their delicious meal the boat turned around and started back up the river towards Navy Pier. They sat on a large bench seat, Adam deeply entrenched in the Englishman's arms. It felt nice to belong to someone who respected him and treated him nicely. The blond couldn't say honestly that he was in love but he was in deep like with the black haired man.

"Penny for your thoughts, love," Wade asked softly as he toyed with Adam's long blond locks.

Adam laughed softly, "I was thinking of the terms, "boyfriend" and "going steady" of how to say it in less high school words but how? It is what it is," the ring vet said with a smile.

"Words are funny things. I would prefer "lover and "mine" but I don't want to seem pushy. We have a good relationship started. I wanted us to be friends first. I wanted you to know I respected you, didn't believe what people said about you behind your back. I wanted to build and still do, trust between us. I felt like it was time to go to the next level," Wade tried to explain his feelings to Adam.

"That's why I like you so much Wade, you take the time to care. My feelings matter to you. You have my trust and I promise you, that's something I don't give to just anyone. I have to be honest, I can't say I love you, but I'm damn close. I've just... love is... hard for me," Adam said, suddenly feeling like he was letting Wade down.

"Hush now, love. I understand. Just let go and let me show you how much I do care," Wade pulled the blond in closer. They watched the skyline quietly.

Later, they were standing in front of Adam's hotel room door. Adam was being deeply kissed by his new boyfriend.

Unfortunately it was at the same time Mike Mizanin and his current tag partner and lover, John Morrison were returning to their room. The man could not let such an opportunity pass.

When the tag team got even with the kissing couple, Mike opened his big mouth, "Hey Barrett, make sure you wear a condom, you wouldn't want to catch anything," The Miz snickered and Morrison laughed.

Before Mike could even think, he was slammed up against the wall. Wade's right forearm pressing into his neck, nearly chocking the faux haired superstar.

"I warned you Miz. Keep your fuckin' mouth shut. Adam has more class that you could ever hope to have. If you value your life or the life of your little glitter tramp, leave Adam alone. No get outta here!" Wade's English accent was thick with anger, he bounced Mike's head up against the wall. He watched as The Miz slid down the wall slowly.

"Mikey!" John wailed and rushed to tend to his lover. He flashed Barrett a dirty look.

"Just take the rubbish out and stay out of the way of The Nexus," Barret barked to the dark haired man.

Morrison helped Mike up off the floor and held him close as they went down the hall to their hotel room. He turned back to glare at the Nexus leader but both he and Copeland were gone.

"Wade, I appreciate you standing up for my honor, but was that really necessary? I don't want you in trouble with Vince or Hunter. Mike is sure to tattle to one of them like sixth grader, besides I'm used to his mouth. Why did I ever date him?" Adam laughed lightly as he went to the "kitchen" area of his room.

He never noticed the dark look that passed over Barrett's face as his pretty blond chastised him. He quickly changed expressions to speak to Adam.

"You're mine now, love. I'll always defend you, but you're right, I did go too far. I'm sorry, poppet. Well, your taste in men has improved now," Wade sat on the couch in the living room area.

"It's okay about Mikey. Poppet? Is that an insult?" Adam asked curiously.

Wade laughed, "No. It's an English version of darling or honey. Do you mind?" now Wade was curious.

"I don't mind. I like pet names, you need one. I'll have to think about it," Adam sat next to Wade, he had made two cups of hot tea.

"At least you make a good cuppa. Probably your Canadian roots. After all you are one of the Queen's subjects as well. Movie?" Wade asked as he put his put on the coffee table and Adam curled up against him.

"You are comfy to lean on. Sure, but nothing gross or scary," Adam begged.

"No, something romantic, I think. I'm glad you find me comfy. You are just too adorable," Wade kissed the top of Adam's head.

The Englishman found an old, romantic comedy and the couple curled up together to watch. Adam felt safe in Wade's arms, something he hadn't had with a boyfriend in a long time.

When the movie was over, Wade pulled Adam in for a long, drawn out romantic kiss. The blond let Wade take possession of his mouth, he moaned softly.

The broke apart a little breathless, "I'm really falling for you, poppet. If I don't go now..." Wade said quietly, as he gave Adam another soft kiss.

"Wade... do... you... stay the night?" Adam asked, sounding almost like a shy virgin.

"I'd love to but are you sure? I want you but you need to be the one to decide," Wade said honestly.

Adam proved he meant what he sad by action. He stood up and pulled on his soon to be lover's hand. Wade let the man lead him to the bed. He gently pushed Wade down onto the soft mattress.

The lithe blond straddled Wade's hips. It was rare that Adam had a lover taller than him, it made a nice change. He removed his own shirt, revealing his well sculpted chest and torso. Wade admired the flawless bronzed skin.

Adam slowly removed Wade's shirt. The Englishman raised up and let the Canadian slip the shirt the rest of the way off.

Wade's body was well defined and toned. He was tanned, but not quite as much as Adam but he still looked like a bronze statue.

The blond bent down. He let his warm, wet tongue circle around the raven haired man's naval, then he followed the deep line up Wade's chest. When he got to the Brit's nipples, Adam licked each bud until it was hard and erect.

Wade's dark eyes were closed, deep rumbling sounds were coming from his chest, he was enjoying the attention of the older man. He smiled into the kiss that Adam placed on his lips.

Both men groaned as their cocks rubbed together through the layers of their trousers. Adam pulled back from the kiss, Wade's hands rested on the older man's hips.

"I'm sure," Adam whispered over Wade's lips. Barrett nodded, he was mesmerized by Adam's soulful green eyes. He let out a low growl and in one swift movement, Adam was suddenly under his boyfriend, his I.D. Bracelet rattled pleasantly, it made Adam feel like he belonged to someone.

"Gonna make you mine, love. My little poppet. Is that what you want?" Wade asked in a lust thickened accent.

"Yes. I want to belong to someone that cares about me. Wants me for me, not just... it isn't just for sex is it?" Adam's voice was suddenly full of concern.

"I do care love. No, it's not just sex. If it was, would I have given you this?" Wade gently raised Adam's left arm, showing off the bracelet. Adam nodded with a smile.

Wade knew he had permission to go on. The blond had totally relaxed his body with a wanton, lust filled expression.

The Englishman gently removed the rest of their clothes. He kissed each part of Adam's long, beautiful legs as the bigger man slid the blue thong down the mile long limbs.

Both men kept their bodies hair free, it just looked better on TV so it came with their chosen profession. Adam did keep a trimmed area of pubic hair but the rest of his body was as smooth as silk.

Adam lay naked as Wade looked at him for the first time. This was different from a locker room shower, there was no towel wrapped around his hips. Wade never really saw Adam in the locker room anyway.

"My god, you are beautiful," Wade whispered as he admired the beauty beneath him. Adam let a soft pink color his cheeks.

Adam too admired the sculpted form of his new lover. " Your handsome and so strong," Adam replied softly. Wade grinned but didn't blush.

"You're mine now Adam. No one will ever touch you or hurt you again. I promise." Wade spoke firmly with a possessive tone. There was something about the tone that struck Adam. It wasn't fear, it was happiness because belonging to someone was all he ever wanted.

Wade claimed Adam as they made love for the first time. The Englishman made the Canadian feel things he'd never felt before. No lover had made him feel so... sexual before.

Adam was no virgin, but the way Wade treated him and worshiped him made him feel like one. For the blond it was the best sexual experience of his life, so far.

As they lay panting and recovering, Wade pulled Adam against him. He held the blond tightly in his arms.

Adam relished in being held after sex. Wade did it naturally, something very few of his previous lovers failed at. Randy always turned on his die and just fell asleep leaving Adam feeling abandoned.

Wade pulled Adam in even closer, the man was his now and nothing would interfere with that, nothing.

Adam was happy and content, he fell into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time. He finally belonged to a man that cared about him.

Chris Jericho tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming of a blond who was lost to him. The only place he could love Adam was in his dream but other things entered his dreams. Something was taking Adam into the depths of hell.

Was it really a dream?


	3. The Start Of Darkness

This time the pay per view was in New York City at Madison Square Garden. It was time for Backlash. It had been six weeks since the last big PPV in Chicago, where Adam and Wade had made love for the first time.

Adam and Chris had gone over Wade and Justin in Chicago and since then, The Nexus had run rampant on both the red and blue brands. For this pay per view it was the blue brand that was the focus.

Edge was going to be in a singles match, defending his World Heavyweight title against Chris Jericho, as The Nexus wreaked their havoc. Edge and Jericho had begun a feud. Jericho was after the title.

Cena, on the Raw red brand, was trying to be a one man hero to stop Wade's group from total domination. He was "secretly" building a seven man team to fight the young upstarts.

Eventually Edge and Jericho would join Cena's team but not until after this PPV. So Adam only had to worry about his match with Chris.

As much as they wanted it differently, Wade and Adam still had to be in separate locker rooms. Wade didn't like his blond being in there alone, so he asked Randy to keep an eye on him, without Adam knowing of course. Randy was glad to do it, he still had a bit of a soft spot for his former lover.

"You ready to go run through our match? I want to try that Code Breaker/Spear counter," Chris asked his fellow wrestler.

"Yes. There's also a counter to the Walls I'd like to try, something Wade suggested," Adam replied with a smile.

"Sounds interesting" Chris said as they started walking towards the ring area. "So how are things with Barrett?" Jericho asked, trying not to sound too curious.

Adam smiled, "Things are great, thanks. I'm very happy. I think... I'm... falling in love. It's scary. You know I haven't had the best of luck in that department. Has Evan finally... well... shit Chris, I'm sorry. Here I ask you that, when I just said how happy I am. I'm a dufus sometimes," Adam said as he bit his lip.

"Hey, don't fret or sweat. Yeah, he finally seems to have moved on. Kofi stuck by him. I am glad things are good with you and Wade," Chris said honestly, even if his heart did crack a bit.

"You are a good friend Chris. Listen..." Adam put his hand on Chris' shoulder and they stopped walking, then Adam continued "Um... what do you think of Justin?" he'd told the South African he'd put in a word for him with Jericho.

They continued to walk down the ramp to the ring. The Nexus were there, working out their attack on Cena's team.

"He's cute but I'm happy right now. Evan... well, I'm doing some reevaluating of my life. I don't need a relationship right now," Chris said as he watched Wade, something about the Brit unnerved him.

"Fair enough. Sometimes you have to examine your life," Adam said honestly.

"Okay boys our time is up. Just remember what Cole says, you're feral dogs," Wade said in a commanding tone.

The Nexus members left the ring. Justin smiled at Chris as they passed the Canadians. Wade stopped to kiss his blond quickly, "later poppet. Jericho take care of my property," Wade's look was deadly serious, at least to Chris. Adam just smiled not catching the true way Wade spoke.

"Yeah I will," Chris had to put himself in check. He didn't like the way Wade talked about Adam as "property".

"Later gator" Adam said with a kiss to his lover's cheek.

Adam and Chris worked out their match. The taller blond never noticed that occasionally Jericho's hand lingered a bit longer than it should or touched him in unnecessary places. Chris treasured each hidden touch, he was in heaven. He didn't want to think of the day their program would end.

Hunter came down to the ring, a file of papers on a clipboard in his hand, "Jericho, Edge?" the big blond called to the men working in the squared circle. The vets grabbed their towels off the ropes, left the ring and went to talk to Hunter.

"Creative has been working over time again. Edge is still going over. They want to carry your feud till Mania. Del Rio will win the blue Money In the Bank. He'll want Edge's title so he'll jump Chris a few times. That will put them in a number one contenders match. Chris goes over. Then you two for the title at Mania. We'll see later who goes over. For this PPV, Nexus will interfere in your match causing a DQ. They will beat you both down. You'll join Cena's team eventually. Nexus will take out two of the early Cena team and you'll replace them. Should be a good mix up. So get with Wade and work on the interference. Shawn sends his love, he'll be here for the PPV," Hunter finished explaining the new plan to the Canadians.

"Sounds good. We'll give you a good feud. Use that spear a lot, to the point that every time they see us, the crowd will chant it," Chris said as he thought on his feet.

"So am I turning face?" Adam asked the big blond.

"Sort of. Chris will be the bigger heel but you'll still be the Ultimate Opportunist, not a full on baby face. Keep your style...more like an anti hero," Hunter tried to explain.

"Yes, we'll turn the spear into a household word. We'll come up with something like Code Breaker versus The Spear. Leave it to me Hunter. It will be brilliant," Chris spoke then flashed his trademarked sideways smirk.

"I know you will Jericho. You and Edge are the most brilliant in ring match workers I have. Play this right and I'll reward you by being the main event at Mania," Hunter winked, then went off to give out more creative ideas to The Nexus.

"... so you will interfere and beat down Edge and Jericho. You'll come in as Edge is setting up for his final Spear. Make it good and above all make it look painful. People eat that stuff up!" Hunter explained to the leader of the heel group.

"Don't worry Hunter. They will never know what hit them," Barrett said with an evil grin. He watched the COO. walk away. Then he turned to his fellow Nexus members and explained the change of plans.

Justin smiled to himself. It would be an opportunity to have his hands on Jericho's body. The South African werewolf couldn't wait.

Adam noticed the look on Justin's face. He knew the kid would be disappointed but he needed to tell him that Chris just wasn't interested in starting a new relationship.

"Chris, I'll catch up. I wanna watch them a bit," Adam said to his fellow countryman. Jericho nodded and left Adam with the others.

Something told Chris not to wander off too far. He decided to sit at the gorilla position. This was the place backstage where Vince sat with the producers to watch and control the show. From there the Chairman or other producer could relay information to Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole, the two commentators. Vince could tell them to signal the Ref to lengthen or shorten a match. Sometimes he told them what to say or gave them a fact to pass along.

The gorilla was also where the wrestlers gathered to wait for their cue to hit the ramp. It got its name from the legendary and late Hall of Famer, Gorilla Monsoon. He would often stand there during events and people just started calling it the gorilla position and the name stuck.

Jericho switched on one of the many monitors. He had a great view of the ring and though he couldn't hear anything he could watch. He wanted to keep an eye on the beautiful blond named Edge.

Wade was busy playing ring general with Heath, David and Skip. Adam took the chance to pull Justin aside.

The young man was just as anxious to speak to Edge," So um... did you get a chance to talk to Chris yet?" Justin's eyes were bring and expectant.

Adam smiled, "Yeah I did. He thinks you're very cute but Justin, Evan hurt him really, really badly. He isn't interested in a new relationship just now. He's just stepping back and taking at look at his life. His kids are coming on the tour soon too and he won't have time," Adam passed the information along as promised.

Justin's smile vanished and he sighed deeply. "Oh well... damn. I can understand though... I guess. Evan deserves everything he's going to get. I can't wait. I just wish Chris would give me a chance," Justin said in a thoughtful tone.

"Justin, the best thing you could do is just his friend. Don't push yourself on him. I know he hates that. Maybe when his kids are here you could play with them. Ash and the twins are his reason for living. Just... be nice," Adam said in more of a fatherly advice type tone.

"Justin smiled, "That's great advice Adam. I really appreciate it. I'll do that, thanks! No wonder Wade likes you so much!" Justin hugged Adam and kissed his cheek in thanks.

"GABRIEL! GET YOUR ASS IN THE RING, NOW!" Wade barked darkly. It was a tone Adam had never heard before and hoped he never heard it directed towards himself.

Justin immediately obeyed his leader and slid into the ring, a bit of fear in his movements. As soon as the young man stood up, Wade hit him with a hard running bull dog. It very nearly knocked Justin out.

"Don't ever put your fucking lips or hands on my property again. This is your warning," Barrett said so low only the South African could hear it.

Justin was still a bit dazed, he could only nod in response. Heath smirked, he didn't like Justin, he was jealous of the darker man.

Heath hated that Justin always got to close with his four fifty splash. It was a spectacular move and it gave the South African all the attention but only after the rest of them had done all the work. The red head had been the one to point Adam and Justin out to Wade knowing how his leader would react.

"Wade! It's only a run through, don't hit so hard!" Adam said in a surprised tone. He'd slid into the ring to check on the Werewolf.

Wade's eyes narrowed and leveled at his lover, his lips made a thin line, he was furious. Nobody ever told him what to do, it was time Adam found that out.

Barrett helped Adam up off the canvas, he gripped Adam's bicep firmly, "Love, let me handle my boys. I know what's best. Now be a good boy and go shower. Make yourself pretty for me. You know what I like," the Englishman cooed at his lover.

There was a flash in Wade's eyes that unnerved the Canadian a bit but it was gone as soon as he blinked. Edge thought it was probably a build up of wrestling adrenaline.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you," Adam said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He got out of the ring and headed back to the locker room.

When he finished his shower and was half dressed, Chris Jericho came in the steam filled room. It was all he could do not to drool like one of Pavlov's dogs. Adam was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans. He was taking a navy blue button down shirt off a hanger. His back was to Chris.

Jericho thought that Adam's back was flawless and perfect. The skin was smooth, bronzed and so badly needed soft caresses and butterfly kisses. The lightly tanned skin appeared to be as soft as spun silk. It was the most perfect back he'd ever seen and Chris was sure the rest of Adam was just as perfect. He quickly thought of the time he saw Mae Young naked, just out of the shower. He was back in control of his no longer protruding part.

Adam turned as he heard Chris in the room. He'd slipped the shirt on and was doing up the buttons. "Hey Chris. I think they are going to like that new Code-Spear. Too bad we have to wait a while to use it," the blond spoke with a smile as he buttoned the last button.

"They will for sure. I'll talk to Cole to make sure he gets the name right. Won't be too long, I've worked it in to debut at the PPV, when we join Cena. Can't let Super Cena have all the glory now, can we?" Jericho's voice was soft and warm. It only came out that way when he spoke to Adam.

"That's great Chris. You are such a brilliant story teller and then as a ring general, you pull it all together so tight. Makes a match with or against you so smooth and easy. I wanted to thank you too, for taking my neck into consideration, most of the other boys forget," Adam spoke as he sat down on the bench and began brushing his hair.

"Started when you were a kid right?" Jericho asked as he pulled his sweat pants on over his trunks, he would just shower back at the hotel.

"Yeah. I was playing Spider Man. Jumped off the kitchen counter and landed wrong. Probably should have gone to the Doctor right then. If I had, maybe I wouldn't be so... fragile now. But hey, I was nine, I just brushed the dust off my butt and went on. That mid air Spear to Jeffy probably didn't help either," Adam shrugged and packed his ring gear into the gym bag resting between his feet.

"Barrett treating you okay?" Chris asked as he slipped on his t-shirt. He didn't want Adam to know he'd been watching from the gorilla.

Adam hesitated but he didn't know why, "Um...yeah, he is very good to me. He's... rough with his boys though," Adam had kind of a revelation as he spoke. Wade WAS hard on the others, would he eventually be that way with him? He brushed his hair slowly.

Chris had to keep the image of Mae on his mind as he watched Adam, " Adam... Wade was my rookie on NXT you know. He can be...aggressive... has he... oh, never mind. Sorry, none of my business," Chris quickly finished changing.

"He loves me Chris. He won't hurt me. I appreciate the worry though. All I want is to be loved and give love in return. I'm getting there with Wade...Wait... why am I telling you this? I'm sorry... it's just been a long time since someone actually talked to me," Adam said with a sigh. He didn't want to bother Chris, the man had his own problems.

Jericho smiled, as much as he loved Adam, if being his friend was the only way to be close to him, then he'd be the best damn friend he could. He sighed.

"Adam, I am honored to be your friend. Not every one believed the crap that came outta Miz's mouth. Don't rush it Adam... if you love Barrett that's good but don't settle just to be with someone... any time you want to talk, call me... give me your phone," Chris held his hand out to the blond.

Adam smiled, he dug his hardly used cell phone out of his bag and gave it to the ring vet, "Thanks Chris, it's nice to have a friend. Same with me, as he watched Chris program his number into the phone.

Just as Chris handed the phone back to Adam, the Nexus boiled into the locker room. For practice times, everyone used the same locker room. They were loud and raucous. Heath was laughing as Skip had him tossed over his shoulder. Barrett pulled up short when he saw Adam taking his phone from Jericho's hand.

The Nexus felt the change in their leader and grew silent, "What's going on love?" Wade worked hard to keep the anger out of his voice as he moved towards his lover.

Jericho picked up on Barrett's hidden anger, he'd seen it before during their time on NXT, "I gave Adam my numbers. He needs to be able to contact me in case he has an idea for the ring," Chris made sure to emphasize it was strictly for work.

"Oh, okay. I'll shower, then we'll go. Clean up boys," Barrett said as he gave Adam a pat on the head.

Jericho finished packing up his gear. He dropped one of his kick pads and it tumbled out of his reach. Before he could move to pick it up, Justin beat Chris to it.

Justin picked up the blue and purple decorated pad. He looked at it closer. The glitter and artwork were beautiful. This wasn't the cheap stuff made by the WWE, this kick pad was hand made and expensive.

"I've never noticed how beautiful they looked close up. I don't think the WWE costume department made these," the handsome South African said as he shyly handed Chris the wayward kick pad.

"No, it wasn't. Thanks Justin. I have my gear made at a shop in Tampa. It's expensive but image is everything. Glittering gear hides a few wrinkles and gray hair," Chris explained with a laugh.

Justin was thrilled! Chris was talking to him. He glanced over at Adam. Adam nodded slightly with a smile.

Part of the blond thought they would make a cute couple but deep down in his heart, something about it bothered him. He brushed his thoughts away with a last stroke of his hair brush. He put his brush and his phone in his bag.

"What gray hair and wrinkles? Chris you look as good as you did as a rookie, even better actually," Gabriel said with a blush as he smiled.

Chris smirked if he wanted he could have Justin between his sheets in thirty minutes but he didn't want that. He wanted something deep and lasting. He wanted to settle down, have someone to share his kids with, grow and and retire with. He wanted marriage.

"Thanks Justin. You're a nice guy and very talented. You'll have a long career here if you want. You'd have a good solo career as a high flier, especially with Rey out so much. The fans need a new flier," Chris spoke honestly. He did think the kind would do better solo. Jericho also didn't like the way Wade bull dogged him earlier.

"It's my dream Chris. I'd still like to learn that Lion Sault," Gabriel hinted to the older superstar.

"Oh yeah. Tomorrow Adam and I will knock off a few minutes early, then I'll teach you. Adam? You don't mind do you?" Chris asked his fellow grappler.

"Not at all. I'll even volunteer to take the drop so you can show him how to land properly," Adam said happily.

Justin was so thrilled he kissed both of the vets on the cheek. Justin had just kissed Adam when Barrett came out of the shower, he was again furious with Gabriel.

Jericho said good bye and left Adam and The Nexus. Had he known what was about to happen he would have stayed. For now he just headed to his hotel, unaware of Adam's plight.

Barrett strode over to the South African. Justin was changing to shower. Before he realized what had happened he was on the floor, blood pouring from his nose and lip.

"You don't EVER put your dirty mouth on Adam again. Don't even touch my property," the Englishman barked. He then turned on Adam.

Adam was shocked at what had just happened. He stood up and went to see how Justin was, when Wade caught him roughly by the wrist, causing the blond to wince in pain. "Ouch Wade, you're hurting me!" Adam cried out.

Wade only tightened his grip, seeing Adam's eyes fill with pain was charging him up sexually. "You're mine love. I don't like others touching my property. And while we're at it, keep away from Jericho. I realize you have to work with him. But that's all you do. Heath and David will be with you, just to make sure Jericho keeps to himself. Now sit down, I'll be ready in a minute and well go to a late lunch," Wade's tone was firm at the start, then by the time he was done it went to a soft coo. He let Adam go and stepping over Gabriel, went to his locker to dress.

Adam was so taken a back he did sit on the bench. He didn't know or understand what had just occurred. He knew one thing though, he didn't like it. Wade had hurt him. He'd been in an abusive relationship and he'd vowed never again.

Early in his WWE career, he was in a group with Jason called The Brood. The group was Jay, himself and David "Gangrel" Heath. David took a shine to Adam and they started dating. David became more and more like Gangrel. He actually started to think he had super vampire powers. He often abused Adam, with hard, rough sex and vicious toys. When he couldn't take anymore, he went to Jay for help. They talked to Vince and he fired David and turned Edge and Christian into E & C. After that they were official WWE Superstars and Adam had gone up from there.

"Ready love?" Barrett whispered in Adam's ear. The sudden appearance of his lover made the blond jump.

"Yeah, we need to talk. I'm not happy with you right now," Adam said with a sigh. He needed to know if Wade was in a bad mood or was this normal and he was only just now finding out about it. He had to know.

"We'll talk about it. Come on poppet," Wade held his hand out to the blond. He was his same loving self.

Adam took the hand and followed his lover. Otunga followed them as he carried their bags for them. Adam realized either David or Heath was always around, he needed to ask about that as well.

Wade drove Adam to a small local cafe. He liked the small out of the way places. Usually fans didn't go to those kinds of restaurants. They tended to hang out around and close to the hotels where the WWE stayed.

Adam noticed that Slater and Otunga had followed them, "Wade? Why are they here?" he asked curiously.

Wade shrugged, he wasn't used to being questioned about the things he did, "Adam love, don't be so worried about things that don't matter. Your job is to let me spoil you and in return take care of me," Barrett said flatly as they entered the restaurant. He held a chair for Adam and helped him settle up to the table.

"You're so hard on the boys. Justin was excited, Wade. Chris had agreed to teach him the Lion Sault and I said I would help. I'm not doing anything wrong. I am NOT property, I am Adam. I care about you, a lot but I had the controlling abusive boyfriend, I won't do that again. I'm serious Wade," Adam was firm. He really was upset about Justin. He wouldn't put up with it.

Wade growled, he didn't like what Adam was saying. The man had so far been accepting of everything. Why was Adam suddenly changing? Was Jericho saying things? He'd found out then he'd put an end to the problem.

"I'm sorry you think I'm controlling. You have to understand, love. I'm trying to lead The Nexus to the top. I'm dealing with the egos of several young bucks who all want to shine. We have to shine together or it won't work. I'm sorry, I get jealous very easily. My last steady boyfriend in England... cheated on me. I guess that's why I'm so protective," Wade explained as he took a bite of the food that had arrived.

"Wade. When I'm with someone, I'm with him. I have never and would never cheat in anyway on the man I'm with. I have more respect for my boyfriend and myself than to cheat. I don't know Wade, maybe I'm not meant to be in a relationship. They never work out for me..." Adam sighed. He'd started for fall for Wade but he hated drama. Barrett was nothing but drama.

"I'm, sorry love. I didn't mean to imply you were cheating on me. I'm an overbearing man sometimes. I haven't learned how to turn Wade off when I leave the ring. Don't leave me Adam... I think we have something special here. Can't we give it more of a chance?" Wade said sincerely or at least his tone was. No one walked out on him and Adam wasn't about to be the first. Adam was his and he intended to keep him.

Adam took a bite of his food, he was deep in thought. Wade did treat him good and even held him after sex, that was very important to the beauty. He understood what Wade meant. It took him a while to learn that Edge was just a ring and backstage promo persona. Maybe he could help his lover to learn. After all he had to admit, Wade was damn good in the bed.

"Okay Wade but I want to help you learn how to turn off when we leave the arena. I want you to treat the boys better too. Let them learn to shine on their own. It would be better for everyone," Adam spoke with a soft smile. His eyes shone brightly at his lover.

Barrett breathed a sigh of relief, for now he would play along, be mister nice guy then Adam would learn his place. To be by his side, his trophy, his personal toy to play with as he pleased, where and where he pleased. The blond bitch would learn.

"Thanks, love. I'll try. Now, let's finish I'm ready for a nap. The under and mid carders had a house show that night. The main event superstars only had promos and they had already been filmed. Adam had to be there to show the title and The Nexus were going to interrupt Kofi and R Truth, knocking them off team Cena, further setting up the story for the PPV.

Later back in Adam's hotel room, Wade gave Heath and Dave instructions to wake them at six. That gave the couple and hour to get to the arena. It was easy, the hotel and venue were in the same location so they didn't have to rush to drive to the event. The two men nodded and went to their own room.

Wade had a room too but why not take advantage of Adam's first class suite. He liked the perks that came with dating a champion. It would do until he had the WWE title himself.

Adam came out of the shower, his long hair was still damp from being washed, conditioned and towel dried. He smelled like fresh, spicy vanilla flowers. It was intoxicating to the Englishman. A large towel was wrapped around the blond, it rode low on his hips.

"You are so fucking beautiful like that," Wade's voice was heavy with lust, it made his accent even thicker. The Brit was lying on the big bed, he too was only wearing a towel as he had showered earlier.

Adam blushed as he fiddled with his toiletries on the dresser. He sprayed a bit of spicy vanilla cologne on his body. "I'm not but thanks," Adam laughed a bit.

"Don't argue with me. You are beautiful and stunning. Come, love," Wade cooed as he patted the empty space next to him on the bed.

Adam smiled and went to the bed. He slid in next to his lover after dropping the towel. In the bedroom Adam wasn't shy. He didn't used to be in the locker room either but after the rumors started he became that way.

Wade roughly pulled the blond to him. He flipped around until Adam was firmly under him. Adam's arms wrapped around Wade's muscular back. He raised his left leg, his foot was flat on the bed, his knee pressed lightly against Wade's hip. He was comfortable with the Englishman, he loved the way Wade's body felt pressed against him.

Barrett started kissing and nibbling on Adam's graceful neck, making low growls in his throat as he did. His hands carded through the long, blond locks. Adam's fingers ran over the strong back of his younger lover his nails scraped lightly, it caused the muscles to flex and jump under the loving touches.

Their cocks rubbed against each other, sending waves of pleasure coursing through them. Wade reached between their bodies, his large hand went around both their erect shafts. He began stroking them at a slow, pleasurable pace.

It felt so good. Adam's green eyes closed as they rolled back in delight. Wade continued feasting on Adam's neck. The only thing Adam missed was kissing. Wade very rarely kissed during sex and even though Adam did like it he learned it was Wade's way.

The Englishman stroked them till their cocks erupted between them. It was only after they used their towels to clean themselves that Wade finally kissed his lover. The black haired man then lay on his side with Adam wrapped securely in his arms. They fell into a comfortable and sated sleep.

Om another hotel, not far from the venue, Chris Jericho laid alone in his bed. He was completely naked, his hand was wrapped around his cock. His hand was moving rapidly as his hips thrust up in tempo. A sheen of sweat covered his tight, toned body.

Soft whispers passed over his lips, "Oh Adam so tight and hot, yeah ride me baby, ride me hard Adam," Chris' eyes were closed tight, he could almost feel and smell the blond beauty as he made love to him in his minds eye.

Would Chris ever be able to tell Adam how he felt or was he destined to live life without ever knowing the blonds bedroom kisses?

Adam slept in Wade's arms, he felt safe but a darkness was working its way towards him. It stayed hidden for now but when it reared its ugly head who would be there to protect him? Maybe no one, because sometimes in a crowd nobody hears a single scream.


	4. Backlash: Before The Match

"Have a good match, love. Guess I'll see you in he ring," Wade said with a kiss to Adam's cheek. He was dropping his lover off at the "face" locker room.

"You too, babe. Yeah, try not to hit me too hard," Adam said with a laugh as he returned Wade's kiss.

The couple parted. The Nexus had the locker room across the hall. The other "heels" had the room next to it.

Adam shared a locker room with Chris Jericho, Dolph Ziggler, Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus, Randy Orton and Glen "Kane" Jacobs. John Cena and the other "faces" had yet another locker room a little further down.

It wasn't often that an arena had so many available locker rooms. It was nice not to be cramped for space or fighting for the hot water first. Another thing Adam was happy about, no Miz! He was in the Mid Card locker room even further down the hall.

Adam had his title over his shoulder and his bag in his hand as he butted the door open with his hip. "Whoa!" Adam exclaimed as the door gave way too fast. At the same time he had pushed, Dolph had pulled throwing Adam off balance. He tumbled awkwardly into the room.

Dolph grabbed the falling champion around the waist and steadied him, "I'm so sorry, brother," Ziggler said sheepishly.

Adam smiled and regathered himself, "No problem kid. Thanks for catching me," The ring vet shook Dolph's offered hand. The platinum blond just blushed and went out the door towards catering.

As was tradition all the younger men came and shook Adam's hand. Then Adam went around and shook hands with his peers. Chris was the last one he greeted.

"Hey Chris. Can I take this bench?" Adam asked as he indicated the area next to the older wrestler. He no longer felt like being in the corner and it was nice.

"Sure. You ready for our match? I'm excited to try that Spear-Walls counter! Something that won't make Cole say 'Vintage Jericho'!" Chris said with a smile.

Adam laughed, it rang like sweet music in Chris' ears, "Yeah, until the next time we do it. He really needs to find a new line!" the beauty joked back.

Jericho laughed as well. He smiled again as Alberto Del Rio approached, "Hello Chris, Adam. I guess you and I are dancing next Chris. I've been watching you and Adam. I hope I can do half as well. I'm looking forward to it," Del Rio spoke with great respect.

"You will Alberto. Your Uncle was very good to me when I lived in Mexico. I'll be glad and proud to help you. You have a bright future here. By the way, congratulations on your engagement, Ricardo is a real sweetheart," Chris said with a bright smile.

"Thank you very much. I am lucky. I appreciate that Chris. We all respect the fact that you are so willing to lose just to push us newer guys. Most won't do it." Del Rio said with another nod of respect.

"He is wonderful that way. Too bad the fans don't understand it. If you need any help, I'm available too. Be glad to mentor you if you want," Adam added warmly.

"I appreciate that Adam. I'll take you up on that. You and Chris are magic in the ring. You have a chemistry that... oh um, never mind. I'd better go. Ricardo is waiting in catering." Del Rio flushed as he quickly left.

Adam wondered what got Alberto so flustered so quickly. He started taking his red and black ring gear out of his bag. Chris was doing the same, but he knew what Del Rio meant. Jericho saw it himself, but knew Adam didn't. The handsome Mexican was going to say, the chemistry that only lovers had. Chris just wished that the green eyed beauty next to him could see it too.

"Hum... what would go with your red and black?" Chris pondered as he went through his neatly packed ring attire. He had five pairs of trunks and matching kick pads to chose from. He also had black wrist bands and knee pads. He always wore those items in black, the color went with everything.

"Purple. I love that new ring gear," Adam said quickly as he stripped down to his black thong, then worked his knee pads up his long, curvy legs.

Chris had to look away. Controlling your cock in the ring was one thing but in the locker rooms it was an entirely different matter.

"Okay then purple it is. Jericho said as he pulled out the three matching pieces. His trunks were a deep purple. A fancy patch of blue glittering threads made a design of a slightly elongated horned skull across the front and rear. "JERICHO" was centered in the design with matching purple glitter thread.

The cloth kick pads that would cover his boots had splatters of the same blue and deep purple, glittering threads. The pads were covered in fancy, stitch work, all done by hand. The attire was beautiful and extremely well made.

He would wear his black knee pads and wrist bands and to complete the look he wore his newest light infused jacket. It had sky blue, purple, white and red lights. Tonight he would not use the red. He could chose different lights and flashing patterns with a remote control, that had a special concealed pocket.

He turned the jacket on and did a test of the colors and flashing pattern he wanted for that night. When he was satisfied, he locked it in. Now all he had to do is hit the "on" button and he would flash to perfection.

"Wow! I didn't know it could do all that! Um... you don't have to answer but what did that thing cost you? Sorry, I know I am too nosy," Adam flushed as he worked his red elbow pads up his arms.

Chris hesitated, then leaned over and whispered an insane amount of money in Adam's ear. He didn't mind telling the blond but the whole locker room didn't need to know.

"Worth every penny. It really does suit you and your personality. Can you help me? Pull my tights till the stripes are straight? " Adam asked as he stood up and stretched to his full height.

"Sure. Hang on, they are really crooked," Chris said as he very willingly ran his hands up Adam's left leg. He worked the stretchy but skin tight material until the two lines that ran from Adam's waist, down his leg were perfectly even.

Jericho then helped Adam into his boots and slipped the kick pads over them. The left one had two red lines that he adjusted to fall in place with the ones on his tights.

"Thanks Chris. I always have trouble doing that alone. It looks bad on TV when they are crooked, at least before a match." Adam said with a laugh as he looked in the full length mirror. Chris had done a perfect job.

"No problem" Chris murmured as he quickly sat down before Adam noticed the large bulge that made the letters RIC protrude from his name across the front of his trunks. He had relished in feeling Adam's leg as he worked the tights into place. Once again Mae Young flashed in his head and soon the letters of his name were no longer stretched and distorted by his hard cock.

"You alright?" Adam asked, his voice full of concern for his colleague. He'd never really noticed how muscular Chris had become lately. He had always been tone and fit but... Adam shook his thoughts as Chris answered him.

Chris noticed that Adam was looking at him differently, "Yeah, I'm fine. What's up with you? Do I have spots or something?" the older man asked, his brow raised.

"Nothing. No, you don't have spots. Just lost in thought. I always start to worry. You want to run over the match again? Grab something to eat?" Adam fumbled for an answer as he put his neatly folded street clothes in his bag.

"Yeah, sounds good. I always eat a few bananas before a match," Chris spoke as he too put his clothes away.

Adam grabbed his long leather duster. It was his lucky coat, he always wore it to the ring at PPV's. When ever he put the coat on, Adam became Edge, The Rated R Superstar.

Chris put on his expensive light display jacket and followed Adam out of the door and headed towards the catering room.

Randy had been watching Chris and Adam. After all Wade had asked him to keep an eye on the blond. He had a feeling Chris really liked his former lover. It would bear watching, he didn't want Adam hurt by the flamboyant Jericho.

Orton would later learn to realize he'd been worrying about the wrong person hurting Adam. For now though he finished changing, Cody would be waiting for him. Randy always needed to let off some steam before a match, he hoped his lover had at least found a bigger broom closet this time. He smirked and left to find his boy.

"... And then just after I bring it home with a spear. Nexus will come down and attack?" Adam asked as he finished recalling their "dance" for the match. Then he took a bite of his yogurt.

Chris finished his bite of banana, he smiled "absolutely perfect. It's going to steal the show. Otherwise, why bother."

Adam was about to respond when Evan Bourne came to their table. "Chris? I was wondering... when you packed my stuff... I'm missing a few things..." Evan was stopped by Adam.

"I'll go, give you some priv..." the blond was then interrupted by Chris.

"No. Stay. This won't take a minute. Evan, I went through everything carefully. What do claim is missing?" Chris had a good idea what Evan wanted and he wasn't going to get it.

"The silver and sapphire ring you gave me. It was special to me Chrissy. I wanted to keep it as a little reminder," Evan said a bit sadly. He hoped to make his former lover feel some pity for him.

"I didn't forget it Evan. It was my mother's ring, I told you that. She wanted me to give it to the one I wanted to marry. I'm going to give it to Ash now," Chris said firmly. He never even looked at Bourne, he just kept reading his script for the PPV promo.

It annoyed Evan that Chris didn't even look up at him. He also wanted that fucking ring. He could take it to the pawn shop. He needed a lot of fast money. Evan had started smoking pot, and the good stuff was expensive.

The high flier had started smoking medical marijuana when he was recovering from knee surgery. It was a legitimate prescription and it took away his pain. Chris supported it and the WWE overlooked it. They knew it was a much better pain killer than synthetic drugs like Oxycontin.

Evan took it one step too far. He was in the minority of medical marijuana users. Bourne was in the three percent that got addicted and became a regular "pot head". He no longer had a prescription so he had to buy it off the streets.

It also meant if he had to take a random drug test for work he could be fired, fined or forced to take time off. It was a risk he was willing to take. No one knew how deeply addicted he was, not even Kofi. All Evan knew was he needed money. Fast.

"Could you at least look at me Christopher? You gave me that ring as a gift, it's mine and I want it!" Evan's tone was a cross between a whining spoiled child and a demanding ex-lover.

Adam saw a brief flash of pain cross Chris' face as he turned to look up at his former lover. The ring vet, like many, thought Evan and Chris were headed towards the alter. At one point they lived for each other and outside of Shawn and Hunter, Adam had never seen such a deep love between two people. He was sad for his friend.

"Yes, I did give it to you but when you cheated on me, any obligation I had to you ended. How selfish can you be? It was mom's, it's nothing to you but a way to further hurt me. Now please, leave." Chris, though angry was biting back tears. Thinking of his dear mother in any way just tore him up.

His mother, Loretta had been in an accident and wound up in a wheel chair. Over the years her health grew worse and worse. In the end she didn't even know who Chris was. It was compounded by the fact that she died just before Ash was born. Loretta Irvine never knew her grandchildren.

Evan huffed, "Honestly Christopher you're nothing but an Indian giver. I cared about that ring, it meant something to me!" he pouted like a baby who'd been denied a bottle.

Adam knew it wasn't any of his business but he could see the hurt and sadness in his fellow Canadians eyes. He was one of the few who know how much Loretta's death had torn Jericho up. He just had to speak up for his friend.

"Evan, Chris has asked you to drop it and leave. If the ring had meant so much to you, why did you forget it? If I had been given something so special, I would have never taken it off my finger. Now do as Chris asked and leave," Adam's tone was firm and his green eyes were dark with anger.

Chris looked over at Adam, the younger superstar's words had both shocked and touched him. He thought his mother's ring would look elegant on Adam's long, slim finger.

Evan huffed again and stomped off. He'd have to ask someone for a loan, he tried to think of who he didn't owe as he left the catering room.

"Thanks Adam. I appreciate that. I should of thought of asking him that. He never wore the ring. I was an idiot to give it to him. I'm really glad I finally saw him for what he is. I think if we had married, I'd have been flat broke in a year. I'm not beating my body to a pulp every night for a gold digger. I'm doing it so my kids never have to struggle like I did," Chris said in a melancholy tone.

"You deserve better Chris. You'll find the right person. Your kids are lucky. You're a great dad. Can... I ask you something personal? You and Jess?..." Adam chided himself, he was being too nosy again and his expression showed it.

Chris smiled, he didn't mind talking to Adam about his personal life because he knew Adam would keep his mouth shut.

"I tried to do it the natural way, Jess was a good sport, but I just couldn't... with a woman. So I deposited my little swimmers in a cup. They froze them till Jess went through some tests, then she was able to have the insemination. Ash "took" right away. Later, she decided she wanted to try for a girl. So they unfroze more of my boys. Only a really rare thing happened, two of the eggs "took". Normally for twins one egg splits but you know me, can't be normal. Odd thing is the girls came out identical. That usually doesn't happen with two eggs. I can't wait to see them, in a couple of weeks!" Chris eyes and face were totally different when he spoke about his children.

"I hope I'll get to meet them. I'll be a baby sitter any time you need one. Shawn said you hired a great nanny. I think it's cool that Vince lets you tour with them. It's educational for them," Adam sighed without realizing it. He finished off his light meal of yogurt and fresh fruit.

"Yeah, Vince loves kids and as long as I have a nanny and pay for their expenses he doesn't mind. You alright?" Chris' smile turned to a frown of concern.

"Yeah... well... no. You're so lucky, you had a good way to have kids. I hope to have some one day, but adoption is still hard for gays, especially single ones," Adam explained to his friend.

"You'll do it Adam. You'd make a fantastic dad. While the kids are here you can come on a picnic or something with us." Chris said with a warm smile.

"I'm sure Wade and I would like that. He likes kids too... I think." Adam said with a puzzled look on his face. Everyone loved kids. He was sure Wade did too. Maybe they needed to talk about it.

Chris shifted uncomfortably in his chair but he felt strongly about his thoughts. He just hoped Adam would understand. He didn't want Barrett anywhere near his kids. Just as he as about to break the news to Adam the Nexus came into catering.

Barrett and company made their way over to where Chris and Adam were sitting. He didn't like what he saw, Jericho was way too close to his bitch, and Adam seemed to be enjoying it.

"Adam!" Wade called from halfway across the room. He'd stopped walking, Adam would get up and come to him or pay later.

"I'd better go. He gets nervous before a match. Thanks for the talk. Don't let Evan get you down. Remember, you are Chris Jericho, best in the world." Adam said with a flourish of his hands as he got up to leave,

Chris nodded and sat back in his chair. He cherished these little moments he got with Adam. It was so easy to talk to the beauty. He'd been thrilled when Adam stood up to Evan on his behalf. He just worried about telling the Rated R Superstar Wade wasn't welcome around his kids.

He smiled as his cell phone rang. The ring tone was the one he had for Ash. He always talked to them before a match, Jess was great at seeing to it. He was soon lost in conversation with three happy children.

"I thought you'd wait and come to catering with me, love," Wade said in a bit of a sharp tone.

"I'm sorry babe. I wanted to run over our match one more time. I invited him. I promise, next time I'll wait for you," Adam said, his eyes soft and bright green. He could usually charm his way out of trouble.

Wade sighed, how did Adam always manage to look so cute when he really wanted to spank his ass for misbehaving. Just as he was about to forgive his bitch, he noticed his men watching him, he couldn't be weak in front of them.

Barrett grabbed Adam roughly by the upper arm, he leaned in closely, "You're bloody fucking right. You will wait for me next time. I've been far to lenient with you. I expect you to behave and mind me. Just like they do!" Wade nodded towards his men. His brown eyes were almost black with anger. Time for Adam to learn his place.

"Wade, you're hurting me damn it. I know you're nervous, so I'll overlook it, this time. I said I was sorry and I mean it. Come on, I'll get you a cup of tea, just like you like," Adam gently pulled out of Wade's firm grip. He knew it was rookie nerves.

Had Chris been paying attention, he would have noticed how roughly Barrett had treated his secret love. He would have also know it wasn't rookie nerves, it was a desire to control. But he didn't notice, he was listening to his children yelling "GO JERICHO GO!" and wiping tears of happiness from his eyes.

Adam made Wade a cup of tea and added the exact right amount of sugar and milk. He also grabbed a couple of sugar cookies. Wade only ate enough to give himself a bit of energy before a match.

Everyone had a different way of eating on match day. Some guys loaded up on carbs, some on sugar. Several just ate fruit like himself and Chris. Others just waited until after their match. The Divas usually never even came into catering. Different strokes for different folks.

Adam sat down with his boyfriend, Heath, David, Skip and Justin. The other Nexus members sat at surrounding tables.

"Doesn't that get heavy?" Heath nodded to the title belt that Adam had been wearing around his waist since he and Chris left the locker room.

Adam smiled and rubbed the large gold title, " I even forgot I was wearing it. You get used to it. When you hold a title you have to carry it at all times. This one isn't as heavy as the WWE Championship, that thing weighs about forty pounds. Cena killed it with that damn spinner." Adam sneered. He hated the spinner. He and a lot of others thought it reduced the prestige of the historic title.

"Your special Rated R belt had a spinner," Heath said in a very sarcastic tone, making the others laugh.

Adam sighed, "I know it did, Heath and I really didn't like it. I wasn't consulted on the design. If I had been, trust me it would never have had the spinner. I would have gone back to the old Eagle title. Titles shouldn't be personalized other than the name plate. No one is bigger than the title. You'll learn that over time. This industry is all about respect," The blond superstar said firmly.

Slater just rolled his eyes, "No, it's about taking what you want, no matter who has it," the red head sniped back. Some of his teammates chattered in agreement.

Adam shook his head. Heath and the others had real talent but if they kept the stuck up attitudes they would wind up as permanent lower to mid carders, probably even jobbers in dark matches. Although, even they were respected, being a jobber was hard duty. He had been one and thought every one should have to do it at least for a while.

"You should listen to Edge. He's telling you the truth. If you don't have respect for those that came before you or the business in general, you won't get very far, no matter how much talent you think you have," the voice that spoke was unmistakable. The voice belonged to Shawn Michaels-Levesque. The Heartbreak Kid himself.

"Shawn's right. He learned that lesson the hard way. So I suggest you listen to him... ginger," Chris Jericho said to Slater.

Chris had finished his call. He saw Shawn at the food table. He'd heard every word Adam had said. He didn't like it one bit when Heath back talked the beautiful heavyweight champion.

Heath's pale skin flushed red. He hated being called out in front of every one. He got up and went to get a bottle of water. The other Nexus members just sat like scolded children.

After Adam hugged and greeted Shawn, Chris took his former lover back to the table he and Adam had sat at earlier.

"So glad you're here Shawn. Nice to have another friendly face around. Evan came over to me, Shawn, he actually threw a fit because I didn't let him keep mom's ring," Chris told his former lover with a sad tone.

"The one you wanted me to... I'm sorry darlin'. You will always have a place in my heart, you know that. Evan just wasn't the one. Hang in there sweetheart," Shawn said softly to the Canadian.

Theirs had been a unique relationship. Chris who was always the top with his lovers, bottomed to Shawn. It was unique because with his lovers, Shawn was the bottom. That's what made their brief romance so special. They were able to explore sexually and they enjoyed it. Neither of them had switched since.

"Thanks honey. I believe it now, both you and Adam have made me realize Evan wasn't the right one. I just wish..." Chris let his voice trail off. Nobody could know how much he loved Adam, not even Shawn.

"You just wish Adam was free? Yeah, I know. I see how you look at him darlin'. I know that look. Wade isn't right for him either but he has to figure that out for himself. He will, then you'll have your chance, and I think you'll find he was worth the wait," Shawn said in a very sure and knowing tone.

Chris chuckled a bit. He was always surprised at how well Shawn knew him. The older man had always had a sometimes scary way of reading his mind. It was like Shawn had an ESP like perception of his inner most thoughts.

Chris had loved Shawn fast and hard and the feelings had been returned. They could have had a very happy life together. In the end though, both Chris and Shawn knew in their heart of hearts that Shawn's soul belonged to Hunter and nothing would ever change that.

Chris let Shawn go. He knew it was the right thing to do. He had no regrets about the time he spent with Shawn, in or out of bed. Jericho harbored no ill will against Hunter. He and Shawn had their moment, then ended it. They were both better people because of their relationship and that was special to both of them. Nothing could or would ever change that.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say. It's hard to watch him with Wade. I just hope Adam doesn't get hurt. Barrett has... an evil streak. I just want Adam happy, even if he isn't with me," Chris' smile turned to a frown.

"It's okay to want something for yourself. You always worry too much about others. Well, I'd better get to Paul. DX is cutting a promo for the WWE Shop. I really miss this sometimes," Shawn said with a small as he got up to leave.

Chris hugged the older man and watched him leave. Shawn was still beautiful. He also noticed while he was talking to Shawn, Adam and the others had left catering. A sudden chill went down his spine. He was the only one left in the room. He heard the faint sound of music and pyro. He hurried towards the arena, Backlash had begun.

Wade had taken Adam and the others to their assigned waiting area. Everyone was lost in thought. Going over their matches, or mentally rehearsing their promos.

Currently, Matt Striker was filming the first promo of the night, it featured DX. Shawn must have said something silly as Hunter was trying to do his lines without cracking up.

Heath Slater was still fuming. He'd been humiliated by three legends. In his mind, his career was destined to be greater than anyone in WWE history. How dare they try to teach him a lesson! He pounded his fist into his palm, he nearly broke his hand.

Wade had been watching his youngest. He also knew Heath deserved what he'd been told. When he first gathered the Nexus he told them over and over, that even though they had a point to make, there was one rule of the locker room that couldn't be broken, respect for those that came before you.

Barrett had told his men, "You don't have to respect the person but always respect the path he'd laid down," Most of his boys followed the rule but Heath always marched to his own band. Wade knew if Heath wasn't careful he'd kill any possibility he had to rise to the top.

"Heath come here," Wade called the red head over to a more private corner. Adam was busy doing his pre-match stretches in another corner.

Slater went over to his leader, shaking out his still tingling hands, "Yeah boss" his tone was a bit sheepish.

"Forget about what Michaels, Jeriwhore and my bitch said I know you want to get something back right?" Wade asked the one man rock band, as Heath called himself.

"Yeah I do. Fuckin' Jericho! Who the hell does he think he is? Stickin' his fuckin' Canadian ass in my business!" Heath fumed as he spoke. Michaels was one thing and he new Wade would take care of Adam but he wanted a piece of Jericho.

"Then you'll get it, when we hit the ring to interrupt them. I want you to take Jericho out first. Hurt him and hurt him badly, for real. Just remember don't injure him to the point he'll miss matches but enough to keep him off his game. A few bruises here and there," Wade said with an evil smirk.

Heath smiled like a cat who'd just eaten the biggest canary in the cage. The pain had suddenly left his hands. "Yes boss. I'll do the job, thanks!" Slater patted Wade's shoulder. He went to tell Skip Sheffield the plan, well out of Adam's ear shot.

Suddenly more pyro went off and the chosen theme song for the Backlash Pay Per View was played. The dark match was over and the show had really started. Madison Square Garden came to life as the fans began to scream in wild anticipation of the nights sports entertainment.

Later, they would turn to screams of horror, but for now, the fun had just begun.


	5. Backlash: The Match

_AN: Just a special thank you to ALL of you who have read and reviewed. They mean so much to me. I also forgot to say, I own nothing but the plot! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!_

The pay per view was going better that Vince could have hoped for. The Garden had sold out. Even most of the vendors had run out of merchandise, orders made on cell phones were pouring into the on line shop.

Many of the evenings events set world wide trends on Twitter. Facebook was full of comments and thousands of Touts had been made and sent in.

The demand for the new WWE app was so popular it crashed the entire system and web site. It was fantastic! It all meant money in his pocket and the pockets of the company share holders. Most of the roster and other employees held shares in the company, so they reaped that reward as well.

John Cena-Lesnar was in the middle of the ring cutting a promo on the Nexus. He was going on about the last match. Otunga and Gabriel had taken out The Miz and R-Truth. They had been members of Team Cena and would have faced the Nexus in the upcoming seven on seven tag team match. Cena was wondering who back in the locker rooms would be brave enough to join him.

During his promo, the cameras cut to a beat down going on around a specially set catering table. It always made the attacks look better if food was flying around. Serving platters could be used as weapons and tables were handy for taking out victims.

During this backstage brawl, Evan Bourne and John "JoMo" Morrison were the victims. Evan was on team Cena. Before John could run out of the ring and prevent too much damage, Sheamus came roaring out of his locker room and chased Darren Young and Michael Tarver away.

Evan announced he was staying out of the way of the Nexus but Morrison said he would take Bourne's place on team Cena. The crowd cheered loudly and Cena ended his in ring promo.

Jericho was in the bathroom. He jumped a bit as Evan came bursting in, a bit of blood dripping down his chin. He'd bit his lip during his fight with Darren.

Evan had no idea his ex was in the bathroom but when he saw Chris, he decided to play up, maybe get some sympathy. He quickly got tears in his eyes.

"Stupid Young. He miscued and hit me for real. That hurts," Evan said as a tear dripped down his cheek.

Chris wasn't having any of it. He'd seen the punch to Evan's face, his trained eye knew Darren's fist hadn't even come close to its intended target.

"Just wash it off with water and go to the trainer," Chris said coldly as he finished washing his hands. He prepared to leave the room.

"You used to take care of me when I was hurt. How can you be so cold to me now?" Evan asked with a pout.

"Because I don't care anymore, Evan. Don't you get that yet? Yeah, I used to take care of you, even if I was so beat up I could hardly move. Did you ever once offer to take care of me? Give me a nice massage like I did for you? All you ever did was take and take. You couldn't even respect me enough to be faithful. Just leave me alone. Why Kofi puts up with you, I'll never know. This is IT Evan, good bye!" Chris spoke with anger. He stormed out of the bathroom, finally rid of anything he had left for his former lover.

Jericho suddenly felt free. He'd finally finished getting everything he'd been hold in, out. He had no feelings left for his ex. He was out from under any remaining "spell" Evan had over him.

The next match had started. Randy was defending his WWE title against Dolph Ziggler. Recently in some matches with Edge, Dolph had been "fired" from the blue SmackDown brand. He'd been sent to the red RAW brand. It was his turn to get a bit of a push. A good match with Randy would cement that. Little did Ziggler know Adam had been the one to recommend the push.

After a hard fought match with a lot of crowd energizing false finishes, Randy finally won with his trademark RKO. As Orton posed on the ropes with his title, the music of the Nexus came over the tron. The six members charged down to the ring and surrounded Randy. They remained on the ring's four aprons as Wade Barrett strolled slowly down the ramp. His eyes leveled on Orton.

Randy dropped his title in the middle of the ring. He took up a defensive stance. His head seemed to dart in four directions at once. He did a great job of showing bravery through fear.

Cole, Lawler and Layfield were going nuts on commentary, making the television audience feel like they were really at the arena. The live audience grew quiet but they were still full of energy. They watched as the Englishman stopped about halfway down the ramp, microphone in hand.

"Orton, Orton, Orton. You have something I want. Tell you what, Orton, I can wait but I'd be looking over your shoulder if I were you. You never know when the Nexus will strike. But, not tonight. Come on boys," Barrett waved his "troops" to come back to the locker room.

Randy stood like a stone Greek statue until the last member of the Nexus vanished backstage. His theme music hit and he slowly picked up his title and left the ring. He slapped a few hands as he walked up the ramp.

While Randy made his exit, the television announcers played up the false attack by the Nexus. It made the viewers wonder when or if or on who the next attack would occur.

They didn't have long to wait, Cole broke into the promo that was running on the tron advertising future live shows.

"We have breaking news! The Nexus have once again made an attack. Lets see if our cameras... yes... who? It's Kane! It's Kane! He appears to be injured...we will update you as soon as we get further information!" Cole said with just enough worry in his voice to make you wonder if it was real or not.

Meanwhile it was time for a Diva's match. Beth Phoenix was defending her title against Kelly Kelly.

Backstage, the make-up girl was quickly putting a few cuts and bruises on Kane's face and arms, making the beating look real. No one had of course laid a finger on the grappler, it was the magic of television. Glen did a great job of selling the "fight" and with the fake cuts and bruises it added to the story.

Edge was pacing in the Gorilla area. He was too early for his match with Chris but he had a fear of being late, so he always went to the Gorilla two matches in advance. He was proud of the impact his lover was having on the crowd. It was the first time the Nexus had gone over this well.

Wade watched as Edge paced, he had decided it was time for the blond to learn his place. To just be quiet and be beautiful on his arm.

WrestleMania season was about to start. As the champion of the blue brand, Adam would be attending a lot of prestigious events. Barrett would of course be his escort, it meant he would be seen. Then if he couldn't wrangle Randy's title away, he would force Adam to lose to him and then HE would be the one in the spotlight.

Barrett was like Slater, he had no respect for the business. It took Adam nearly twenty hard fought years to get the title and keep it for a long run. Wade wanted it now, without paying dues. Paying dues was for fuck ups. Paying dues was old fashioned. Wade was of the new generation, the give it to me now age. He would be their leader, prove that if you wanted something you took it, to hell with tradition and respect.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor, love. Why don't you come sit down?" Wade spoke softly to the pacing blond.

Adam was in full blown Edge persona by now. "Wade, no. I have to be ready. I'm sorry but leave me alone please. I can't sit and talk, too excited." Edge said rather sharply as he stopped pacing to stretch a bit.

Wade had know that would be his lover's reaction but he had to be seen trying to comfort his boyfriend. He nodded and went to sit in a folding chair near the production table.

Michael Hayes, a booker and producer was also a wrestling legend. He was a closest thing to a father Adam had. Hayes turned to Adam's lover and smiled. "Don't take it personal kid. He's done that for ten years. You're doing great tonight, he's proud of you. He's stopped to watch every time you were on. You're good for him," Hayes complimented the Brit.

"He watched! Wow. Thanks, I appreciate this opportunity. It's a great crowd," Wade said to the former leader of the Fabulous Freebirds.

As Barrett and Hayes chatted a bit more, Jericho came to talk to Edge. Wade watched from the corner of his eye.

"Edge, they want us to cut a quick promo. Let's sit down and work it out. I hate it when they spring this last minute stuff on us," Jericho explained as he led Edge to a couple of chairs in the corner. They put their blond heads together and started talking.

Wade had gotten up to get a bottle of water. He growled. Adam wouldn't sit with him but he would with Chris? Oh how he hated that man.

"Look at that boss. Guess you ain't good enough? Don't worry, me and Skip will get him good. Jericho won't know what hit him," Slater said with a sneer. His fists curled and uncurled in anticipation.

"Slater, remember what I said about holding back? Forget it... cripple him. Put him in the hospital for good," Barrett said with another growl.

Heath was taken back, what Wade was asking him to do could cost him his career. A scripted beat down was one thing... this was another. Sure they planned on hitting for real, but only a few times... Wade wanted more.

"But boss... I could... I'll hurt him... but..." Heath stammered as he tried to speak. He wasn't sure he was willing to go that far. However the red head was more afraid of Wade.

Wade moved closer to Heath, he pulled the younger man in by the collar of his Nexus t-shirt, he growled low, "If you want to be a part of the Nexus, you will do as you are told. Now go tell Sheffield," Barrett let go of the shirt with a bit of a shove.

Heath swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. Slater went off to find his fellow teammate and inform him of the change in plan.

After the Diva's match, it was time for the impromptu promo from Jericho and Edge. It ended up in an oral tug of war with a few physical pushes to each others chests. To watch them you would never even begin to guess they were friends.

The audience was even more psyched for the Championship match. It was the last match of the pay per view and it was hard to keep the crowd up that long but with the addition of the Nexus threat, the crowd was amped.

Cena and Brooks were in the middle of their match. It was what was called a throw away match. That meant there was really no reason for them to be wrestling. No title, number one contender or other reason was on the line. It was the hardest type of match to put over. However, they were doing it. It was just a pure wrestling event.

Just as CM Punk was about to give John a Go To Sleep, the Nexus music hit. Once again the six members surrounded the ring.

"Get out of there! Just get out!" JBL was yelling into his microphone. He was truly worried for Phil. Cole and Lawler had to cover for Layfield as he threw his sound package off and stood up. He was so carried away and had forgotten the Nexus wasn't really going to attack.

The Nexus members moved as one as they jumped up on the ring apron, just like a pack of feral dogs. They licked their lips and glared at the two men in the ring. Fists curled and uncurled. The crowd knew it was just a matter of time before the beat down began.

Wade did like he had thrice before during the PPV. He slowly came down the ramp, stopped and raised the microphone to his lips.

"Oh Cena, that was a good effort, you too Punk. Word is that you've been pokin' around the locker rooms trying to find anyone who would join up with you to stop us. You'll never stop the Nexus. Find anyone you can and we'll see you in four weeks at Vengeance!" Barrett laid down the match for the next pay per view.

The audience couldn't hear Cena but they could tell he was accepting the challenge. He turned to Punk. You could tell he was asking the Straight Edge Superstar to join him in the battle against the Nexus.

Punk was very obviously looking hard at the gang of men that surrounded them on the ring apron. He was thinking about it. He told Cena, "no". He wanted no part of this kind of fight.

John looked disappointed. He just stood there shaking his head. His gestures were large and animated so everyone in the arena could tell what was going on. His attention was suddenly drawn back to the Nexus as they each started to enter the ring. The crowd went nuts.

"Hold on boys. Let's save this for Vengeance. In the mean time we have other business to take care of. Let's go!" Wade called and waved his boys back to him. They slowly left the ring, then the arena.

Cena and Punk left the ring. When they were gone the show continued. The tron ran a video package of how Edge and Jericho had gotten to this match. It was time for the main event.

As the challenger, Chris was introduced first. The audience went crazy when the lights went out and he struck his famous pose with his jacket flashing. He did his slow, deliberate hip walk to the ring. When Jericho entered the ring he stood stone still as he looked out over the crowd. He then turned and looked at the other side of the arena. His crowd pop had been huge. Jericho was still one of the most popular Superstars on the roster.

"You think you know me?" hit and the crowd went insanely crazy. Edge made his entrance, music and pyro going full blast. After his traditional rock star pose, he ran towards the ring. He jumped and slid under the bottom rope. He did his ring "fuck" as he humped the floor of the ring. The girls and fanboys screamed.

Edge then did his ring post and rope poses on either side. Then he paced around his side of the ring as he took off the trench coat and sunglasses.

While Edge was doing all his entrance routine, Chris was casually in the corner, leaning against a ring post. His arms were holding the ropes while his foot was propped up on the post, it was like he was bored.

Edge was taunting Jericho as he removed the belt from around his waist and kissed it reverently. Chris did and over dramatic yawn, patting his mouth with his hand.

The ref did his checks of their trunks and boots. He told them to break by a five second count and to keep it clean. He lowered his arm and the bell rang to begin the match.

Edge and Chris danced around each other, neither one quite ready to commit to hooking up. They pushed it out as long as they could before the crowd would burst out with boos. Chris gave Edge a subtle signal and suddenly they were engaged in a collar and elbow hook up. The fight was on.

They danced a perfect and exciting match. They would go at top speed, flipping and rolling. Then they would slow the match down and use submission holds. It was a perfect blend, they kept the crowd on their feet.

What made their matches so good was their ability to read a crowd and make adjustments in their moves. When they felt the crowd was getting too carried away they slowed down a bit and visa versa.

Both Edge and Chris liked to plan out their matches in the same way. A well planned start and finish then "cold call" moves according to the crowd for the middle part of the match.

They were enjoying the match so much they lost track of the time. Chris was relishing in having Edge rolled up in his arms when the ref leaned in and told them it was time to bring it home. They still had the bit with the Nexus to do.

Their finish was going to be a Code Breaker-Spear combo. They each went for their finisher, Chris started to go up for the Code Breaker while Edge Speared Jericho in mid flight. It was spectacular both the crowd and announce team went nuts.

Edge recovered first as planned. He rolled Jericho up, the ref made the three count, Edge had retained his title!

Just as the ref had hit the mat for the third time the Nexus music hit. The six men came charging out. Wade walking as usual slowly down the ramp.

As they had done before, they thought Wade would stop, make a speech and call off his boys. But this time when Wade stopped half way down the ramp instead of talking he nodded. That was the signal for the Nexus to attack.

Edge was standing, still panting from his match with Chris. Jericho was still selling the mid air Spear. He was on his left side "coughing". The ref was bent over him, making a show of being worried.

The six men of the Nexus were now in the ring. Mason Ryan, Husky Harris and Mike McGillicutty had also come out. They were now standing behind Barrett awaiting their "orders."

Wade signaled for the three non members to stay as he continued toward the ring. He jumped up on the apron. He looked Edge in the eye. He had to fight not to smile at his lover but the feeling soon vanished when Edge knelt down to protect Jericho. That wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Barrett lacked the skill that the two ring vets had for reading the crowd so he didn't understand why Edge was going against the plan and was protecting Chris.

Edge picked up on the crowd. They wanted the two ring vets to work together against the enemy. They were cheering JER-I-CHO then EEED-GE. In a rhythmic tempo. They were showing support for the vets.

Soon the chants changed to NEXUS SUCKS, NEXUS SUCKS. Wade and the others glared at the crowd. Yelling insults back at them.

All of this took a couple of fast minutes. Suddenly chaos broke out! The Nexus moved to attack!

They first tossed Charles, the ref out of the ring. Heath Slater and Skip Sheffield went for Jericho. David Otunga and Justin Gabriel went for Edge, Tarver and Young threw punches at who they could reach, while Barrett played General.

Otunga and Gabriel pushed Edge into one of the ring posts. The veteran sold the move and doubled over in "pain."

In the meantime Slater and Sheffield started kicking and stomping on Chris. Jericho knew with the first blow that this was a real beat down. The blows hurt and he tried to keep his arms over his head to protect himself. His one thought, get to Adam and protect him.

Jericho knew how to street fight, he'd learned in his world travels. Sometimes you had to protect yourself for real.

When Heath went to kick, Chris grabbed his ankle and turned it, knocking the red head off balance. Slater fell hard on his ass. Jericho's actions surprised Skip just enough to give him time to get to his feet.

When Jericho stood, he winced in pain as his knee nearly buckled under him. He quickly steadied himself, then glanced around for Adam.

Edge was on his hands and knees as David and Justin started kicking his mid section. Their blows, while looking hard were as light as a feather. Edge did his job and continued to sell like he was about to be killed.

Jericho could tell that at least Adam's attacks were playing according to the plan. Just then Slater sucker punched him in the guts. Chris nearly threw up with the pain.

Heath signaled to Tarver and Young. They grabbed Chris by the arms and held him while Heath and Skip took turns punching him where ever they could. The blows were as hard as Hunter's sledge hammer.

Unaware of the reality of the blows Jericho was getting, the crowd was going wild! They screamed when Edge started fighting back only to be brought back down again.

The three announcers were going nuts trying to call everything. Layfield and Lawler should have realized Jericho was really being hurt but they were caught up in the excitement.

Backstage Vince was thrilled, ratings were through the roof. The crowd was hot and the Nexus was a hit as a real heel group.

Chris was bleeding from the nose and mouth. It was then that a few people backstage began to question what was really going on.

It was against the rules of the WWE to draw color during a match. This had put an end to the technique of "blading". Most of the roster were glad when that rule had been put into place.

Blading was when, after a blow to the head, the "victim" would without being seen, cut across his forehead with a chip of a razor blade. Sometimes they would cut too deep. It was a dangerous practice who's time had come and gone.

Now if someone drew color it was from a blow gone wrong and the bleeding was accidental. To be caught actually blading now carried a very heavy fine.

Chris Jericho could feel the darkness creeping into his brain. He saw Slater's fist headed towards him... the blackness.

Edge saw Chris fall. He could tell it wasn't a wrestling "bump". Jericho had fallen all askew and he looked lifeless.

Suddenly the ring was full. Refs and trainers had come running down the ramp. The pay per view had gone off the air five minutes ago.

Hunter had realized finally, that the attack on Chris was real and he sent guys down to help. He was going to have to meet with Barrett and find out what was going on.

Shawn was furious. It took all of Hunter's strength to hold his husband back. He wasn't jealous of Shawn's feelings for Chris, one because he knew it was over and he trusted his mate and two because he knew it was Chris who sent Shawn back to him to work things out. It was because of Jericho that Shawn was his... forever. He knew if he let Shawn go to the ring, he'd be visiting Shawn in jail for committing murder.

When the Officials had finally gotten the Nexus out of the ring, they could get to Chris. Edge was still in the ring as well, a couple of trainers where checking him over.

Wade and his men were at the top of the ramp. They watched the chaos in the ring. Several fans were still left in the arena, they were booing and trying to throw things at the Nexus. Security was working on getting them out.

"You did good. Jericho will be out for a while," Wade spoke in a pleased tone. Now Adam would be alone again, without a friend in the locker room. The beauty would be more dependent on him and that was just what the Englishman wanted.

For as devious and sneaky Edge could be in the ring, Adam was emotionally fragile out of the ring. Wade needed him broken and shattered. Today was the start. Adam Copeland would soon be all his.

"Chris... hey Chris can you hear me?" Doctor Rios was gently rubbing the superstars wrists. He was worried, there appeared to be some possible internal damage.

"Is he alright? What the hell happened? Why... I don't understand," Adam asked in a confused tone.

Bill DeMott, the head trainer was the one checking Edge over, "I don't know. He'll be okay. Doctor Rios is with him. Now, are you alright?" DeMott asked as he kept checking Edge. He was concerned about the ring vets neck. It was always a worry.

"I'm fine, Bill. They worked me gently. I don't understand. They never even really touched me. Why did they really hit him? I need to talk to Wade," Edge tried to get up. He was sitting in the corner propped up against a ring post.

"It will keep. Stay here a minute, I need to help the Doc. I'll be right back," Bill spoke in a warning tone to Edge. He needed to keep Edge in view, they didn't need another brawl to break out backstage.

"Hadn't you better go see to your boyfriend?" Otunga asked his boss. He thought Wade wasn't showing much concern for someone he said he loved.

Wade flashed David a dirty look, "I want him to see how damaged Jericho is. I have my reason, Otunga. It's none of your business. Let's get to the locker room. Slater you know your job," Barrett spoke, his English accent thick.

When Barrett spoke in that tone they knew better than to question their boss. The Nexus headed back to their private locker room, unsure of just what their leader was up to. There were a lot of unanswered questions left hanging in the air.

Heath Slater hid in the shadows. He had a job to do and he wasn't about to let his boss down. He was told never let Adam out of his sight unless the Rated R Superstar was with the boss. He did his duty well.

In the ring, Jericho was finally waking up. He'd been unconscious for a good fifteen minutes. He was moving his lips in unspoken words.

Doctor Rios was glad Chris had finally started to rouse. The longer he was out the worse it could be.

"Chris? You trying to tell me something? Where does it hurt the most?" the Doctor asked, his voice calm and steady.

"A... dam... Ad... am..." Chris managed to get out what he was trying to say.

"Adam is fine Chris. He's not hurt. Tell me where the worst pain is," Rios asked again. He'd sent some men back to get a neck brace and gurney. Rios always wanted to check the severity of the injuries before filling the ring with a lot of medical equipment.

The trainers had returned with the requested items. The ambulance was put on alert. Shawn was standing half way down the ramp chewing his nails.

"Adam... Adam... need him," Chris stammered out. He was thrashing around. The Doctor and DeMott were trying to keep Jericho still. They wanted to get his neck braced just in case.

Adam heard Chris call for him. He thought Chris just needed to know he was okay. Leave it to Jericho to worry more about others than himself. If the fans only knew how unselfish and giving Chris Irvine was. Of course it would ruin his in ring persona if they did.

Copeland crouched over his friend, "I'm okay Chris. Be still now so they can brace your neck. It won't hurt. I've worn that thing a thousand times," the green eyed beauty spoke comfortingly to Jericho.

Chris moved his arm till he could reach Adam's hand. He took the blonds hand in his, "Adam... I... I... love you," Jericho managed to finally say it out loud.

Adam just looked at Chris. Surely Chris wasn't in his right mind. He felt the hand that held his squeeze tighter as if to answer his thoughts.

All the Doctor knew was that as soon as Adam held Chris' hand the man settled. They were able to get the neck brace on and strap Jericho to the back board so they could lift him on to the stretcher.

When the hand hold was broken as they moved Chris to the gurney, the grappler again got restless, "Ad... am? Ad... am?" Chris called out to the blond, as he tried to thrash about.

"Adam, hold his hand. Please?" Doctor Rios nearly begged the other wrestler.

Adam did as he was asked, "Here Chris, I'm right here," the blond took hold of Chris hand and again he settled.

The blond was puzzled. What did all this mean? Did Chris really love him? If so what would he do?


	6. Backlash: After The Match

They wheeled Chris to the training room. The EMTs from the ambulance crew were waiting. They however left it to the WWE Doctor to do the examination. He had more experience dealing with the injuries that occurred in the business.

"Wait outside. We need to shoot some X-Rays," Rios said to Adam, his voice was calm but very serious.

Adam nodded, "Hey Chris, I have to go while they take some X-Rays. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise," the beauty spoke softly in Chris' ear.

Jericho gave a small whimper as if to acknowledge Adam's words. He stayed still and let the WWE medical staff do what they needed to do.

Adam stepped out into the hallway. His face was a mask of confusion. Had Heath not been on his toes, Adam would have caught him lurking around the door just before he came out. The red head hid behind a pile of equipment crates just as Adam came out of the training room.

The Rated R Superstar was still in a state of confusion. So much had happened. He and Chris had put on the match of the night. Then according to the plan the Nexus made an attack. Adam sold his attack really well but Chris was being beaten for real and he couldn't get there to stop it.

Then Chris in his injured stated had told Adam he loved him. Was it friendship? Or did Chris really harbor love for him? How did the green eyed man feel about it? Adam had recently realized he was falling in love with Wade... or had he?

Barrett had treated Adam the way the blond had always wanted. He felt safe and secure in the Englishman's arms. Wade protected him and wasn't afraid to let others know they were a couple.

Adam had no complaints about his relationship with Wade. He felt safe, he was treated well, he was spoiled with little gifts. Wade was absolutely wonderful in bed and always made sure he was satisfied as well. Barrett often held him after sex. Adam missed kissing but that was okay. Then why wasn't he deeply and passionately in love with the Brit? Why had it taken so long to even start to feel the beginning of love for Barrett.

Normally Adam had fallen in love with his partners immediately, even Phil and Miz. Was it just because he'd been burned so many times or was his heart finally telling him to slow down? ARGH! He was so confused! He slammed the wall with his fist in frustration.

"Hey, don't do that honey. You'll hurt yourself. How's Chris?" Shawn Michaels-Levesque was suddenly standing there, looking very worried.

"Hi Shawn. I have no idea. They are taking X-Rays. Best thing Vince ever did, buying us that portable X-Ray machine. He... he..." Adam stopped before he said too much. Bad enough the medics had heard what Chris had said to him.

"What I want to know is, what the hell was Barrett thinking! Hunter is reading them the riot act and they deserve it!" Shawn spoke with anger in his voice.

Adam sighed and hung his head. He felt guilty by association. He couldn't face The Showstopper. Copeland knew how much Chris meant to the older man.

"I'm sorry," Adam muttered sounding as guilty as if he had personally struck Chris down.

Shawn looked at the tall blond, he realized his words had cut his young friend, "Adam, it's not your fault. You don't control what Wade does...," Shawn hesitated, then remembered what Adam said, "Honey, Chris what? You started to say something," Shawn asked softly.

Adam bit his lip, should he answer? After all if there was one person he could trust it was Shawn, "In the ring... Chris was... out of it... he said... he loved me," Adam said quietly to Shawn.

Heath had to put his hand over his mouth. He strained to hear the two ring legends conversation but he did catch every word. He was also glad he wasn't in the Nexus locker room, A mad Triple H was way worse than a mad Barrett. He hunkered down to quietly eavesdrop again.

Shawn smiled, finally, he thought. He also noticed the confusion on Adam's face, "He did? How do you feel about that?" Shawn asked pointedly, his brow raised.

Adam's head snapped up and looked into Shawn's clear turquoise colored eyes. Depending on his mood, the older man's eyes changed from light blue to green.

Adam wasn't sure what Shawn's reaction would be but that certainly wasn't what he expected the older man to ask. The confusion on his face grew. "I... I... don't... he wasn't... Wade? I... um... with Wade," Adam stammered out his words. He wanted help, not more confusion.

Before Shawn could respond, the door opened, "Oh good, you're still here. He's constantly calling for you," DeMott said with a tone of relief. He'd never heard someone call out for a person as desperately as Jericho had asked for Adam.

Adam and Shawn both went into the room. Shawn needed to see for himself what condition his one time lover was in.

In the Nexus locker room all hell was breaking out in the form of Hunter Helmsley the Chief Operating Officer for the WWE.

"... and where in the hell is Slater?! He's the one that did this! You too Sheffield. I'm of a mind to have them write a bust up for the Nexus and if I do you'll be nothing more than dark match jobbers. That goes for ALL of you!" Hunter was so mad his face was nearing a shade of purple.

Barrett was standing in front of his men, he didn't have time for this. He had a blond to get to, "Hunter. I know there isn't any excuse but the boys just got caught up in the moment. They got carried away. The crowd. The adrenaline, they just forgot to hold it back. I promise it won't happen again. I won't let Slater and Sheffield have that kind of job again. It honestly wasn't meant to happen. Please Hunter, we've worked so hard and the crowds like us. Please?" Barrett did everything but actually beg and he was ready to do that if he had to.

Hunter looked around at the tense young faces in the room. There was a lot of potential in them. Money makers in the future. Maybe even a Hall of Famer or two. After all, back in the day hadn't the Kliq caused Vince more than a few problems? McMahon had kept him down for more than a year because of the "curtain call" incident.

Helmsley nodded, he couldn't hold one incident against all of them. It was Slater mostly, Hunter would deal with him. A few squash matches with Big Show and Mark Henry would teach him.

"Alright, Barrett. I can understand that. However, if it happens again... you really hurt Jericho and there is no excuse for that. You're paychecks will take care of his medical costs. All of you are off TV for a week and I'm fining Slater and Sheffield ten thousand dollars and the rest of you five thousand. If it happens again, like I said, all of you will be punished... severely... and I pity any of you that runs into Shawn. Now finish up and get up to the hotel. Just because your off TV doesn't mean you're on vacation. You'll travel as normal and be backstage! That's all gentlemen," Hunter spoke harshly and sternly to the six men in the room.

Barrett sighed, well it could have been worse. He was grateful to the COO, "Thank you, Sir. You've been more than fair. I'll collect the fines personally and have the checks on your desk as soon as possible. I'll make sure it never happens again. I'll apologize to Jericho the first chance I get," The Englishman said as he shook hands with Hunter to seal the deal.

With one last hard and stern stare at the members of the Nexus, Hunter then turned and left the locker room, the door banged shut behind him. No punishment he dished out would come close to the tongue lashing they would get from Shawn. Hunter smiled as he had a thought, Shawn was like a momma bear, don't mess with her cub or else.

Back in the training room, the Doctor was filling Adam and Shawn in on Chris' condition, "... so nothing is broken. He has a lot of bruises internally and externally. I don't want him booked for a least a week. I also don't want him alone tonight. I wanted to send him to the hospital but he refused. Adam... he's only settled around you. Is... would you keep an eye on him?" The Doctor didn't tell Adam quite everything as he spoke.

The Doctor refused to tell that Chris whimpered for Adam the whole time. When the wrestler was told he could stay out of the hospital if someone stayed with him, Jericho begged the Doctor to ask Adam.

Copeland didn't hesitate. After all he felt guilty and if staying with Chris would help, he'd do it, fuck Wade right now, "Of course I will. Be glad to do it," Adam said softly.

Heath had been listening at the door. His eyes opened wide when he heard the conversation. Wade had to know. He dashed off to find his leader.

"Adam?" Chris called out weakly. He was still in his ring gear, laying on the exam table.

All thoughts of confusion forgotten, Adam went to his friends side. He took Chris' hand in his. "I'm here Chris. You just rest. I'll stay with you tonight. You're going to be alright, you just need a lot of rest," Adam spoke softly. It felt so right and natural to be like this with Chris. Adam didn't understand it.

"He really will be alright Shawn. He should have been worse than he was. Lucky he knew how to protect himself, and his yoga has him in fantastic condition. He does have a slight concussion but you all know how to deal with that. I thought Adam was... well none of my business. Let him rest here a bit. We'll be back in little while. Got other patients to check on. God he was lucky," The Doctor shook hands with Shawn and went to check on the others.

Chris had settled down as soon as Adam took his hand and spoke to him. He was getting some much needed rest. He'd have to stay awake later, but for now, as long as the Doctor was there he could sleep a bit.

"Thanks for agreeing to stay with him. You know what to do right? Oh Adam, he looks so... broken. Why? Why would Wade do this?" Shawn's eyes were full of tears as he looked at Chris bruised body.

"It's my fault... I don't understand it either. I really care about Wade. He's good to me Shawn. Nobody has treated me so good, he's given me everything I've ever asked for in a partner. I... why aren't I deeply, madly in love with him? Oh Shawn, I'm so... confused," Adam finally blurted out his feelings. Maybe Shawn had the answer.

"Maybe you're heart is trying to tell you something. Can you love someone who would do this to another person? Someone who you're friends with? Think about it son. Better wake him, he can't sleep too long," Shawn said in a wise tone. He hoped Adam made the right choice.

Adam gently woke Chris up. Still in ring gear, Adam was standing next to Chris' exam table, holding his hand. "Hey you. You need to wake up. Come on, Chris," The blond spoke softly. He was bare chested and starting to get cold, but he made sure Chris was snug under a blanket.

Chris stirred, he opened his eyes. The two men he loved most were there with him, "Hey, you stayed. When can we go? I want to get into a soft bed. Shawn, can you please go get our bags?" Chris asked his former lover.

"Yes, please Shawn. It's cold in here. I want him to stay warm. Our bags are next to each other," Adam also asked the older man.

"Of course. I'll find the Doctor too. I think it's safe enough for Chris to leave. He'll do better in a bed with food and a hot soak in the morning. Good thing we all know how to do this. How many times have Hunter and I taken care of each other after a concussion. And some idiots call it fake," Shawn sighed. He left to go find the Doctor, then get Chris and Adam's bags. He hoped to run into the Nexus as well. He had some yelling to do.

Chris squeezed Adam's hand, "Thanks for agreeing to help me out. It means a lot. Look, I don't know why this happened but it's not your fault. Oh fuck, I hurt. I feel like one giant bruise," Chris groaned as he tried to move.

"I'm happy to help Chris. I don't know either. I just know Wade has some explaining to do. I do feel guilty. It is my fault and I'm sorry," Adam spoke softly and had tears in his eyes. Chris was in pain and it was his boyfriend's fault, his too by association.

Adam also wondered about Chris saying that he loved him. Jericho had not mentioned it again. Maybe it was just the delirium from the concussion talking.

Randy had told him once when he had a concussion, he'd been talking about purple elephants. Randy had teased him for days and even bought him a stuffed purple elephant. So maybe Chris was just concussion talking.

"Stop it okay? It wasn't your fault. Can you help me? I want to sit up," Chris asked with a wince as he tried to move.

Adam stood and helped the injured man to sit up on the exam table. After a lot of whimpers and cursing, Chris was sitting up. As Adam adjusted the blanket over Chris' shoulders he was suddenly grasped by the waist and pulled in. Soft, warm lips covered his as Chris kissed him.

At first Adam was too shocked to do anything but stand there. Chris didn't relent, he just pulled Adam in closer, his hands firmly anchored on the blonds hips as his lips moved on the younger man's. Adam realized he'd never been kissed like this before. Chris was gentle yet passionate, it felt so good. The green eyes closed, a soft moan escaped as he gave in. His hands slipped under the blanket and went around Chris' shoulders.

Jericho sighed with content and swiped his tongue along Adam's lips. Instantly the blond responded and his lips parted. Chris' tongue was along side his as they tasted each other, neither man had tasted anything so wonderful. As the delicious kiss continued, Chris pulled Adam in even closer. Jericho's fingers felt so good on his bare skin, so warm and gentle.

Chris put everything he felt for Adam into the kiss. Years of pent up love, lust and passion. Jericho was so good at it that Adam felt it all.

Something snapped in his head, heart and soul all at the same time. Adam knew in an instant that he'd found the man he would grow old with, he'd found the one thing he'd always wanted, someone who loved him and he loved in return. He could die right now and be happy, knowing Chris Jericho did indeed love him.

Adam was finally home.

Chris very reluctantly broke the kiss. They stayed embraced in each others arms, their foreheads pressed together. Both were panting a little from the kiss. "So... um... yeah, I meant what I said. I love you, Adam. I have for a long time. So... um... what do you think?" Chris asked with a sexy, sideways smirk.

"I... um... yeah... I like it. I... love you too. I feel whole for the first time. Why... oh... what do I do? Wade... I do... did have feelings for him. I'm confused. How can I know in the snap of a finger that I love you and not him?" Adam's moment of happiness was replaced by confusion again.

"Don't fret baby. We'll talk later. I have to stay awake anyway. Don't worry about it now. We'll go to my room..." Chris was halted when the door handle turned.

Adam jumped away from Chris, he wasn't ready for anyone else to find out, especially Wade. When the door opened he nearly fainted.

"There you are, love. I've been looking all over for you! Why are you here?" Wade asked his lover. He was fighting hard to be calm instead of showing the intense anger he felt.

Adam wasn't happy to see Wade. He was upset about what the Nexus had done to Chris regardless of anything else going on.

"He needs care Wade. Slater and Sheffield managed to give him a concussion! We'll talk about this later. You'll be at the hotel alone tonight. I promised Chris and Doctor Rios that I would stay with him tonight. He can't be alone after a concussion, you know that." Adam said gruffly to the Englishman.

"Adam you can't! I need you love. I'll send Justin to look after Jericho. If you go, you'll be talked about! You don't want to be accused of being a slut again do you?" Barrett spoke with a sneer. It was high time Adam learned his place.

"I... I... No Wade. I made a promise and unless you tell, nobody has to know. Just... go. I'll meet you for breakfast," Adam was just as firm. He wasn't going to back down.

Barrett was tired of his bitches mouth, he grabbed Adam by the upper arm, his fingers biting into the bare flesh. "I _said_ you're going back to the hotel with me! You're mine and you will behave!" Barrett spoke sharply as he started to pull Adam away.

Jericho tried to get up to help but he was still weak from the beat down. He stumbled as he stood, luckily his grip on the exam table kept him on his feet.

Adam tried to get out of Wade's grip, but the Brit held tight to his blond, "NO" he pulled at Adam again.

"What's going on in here. Please do not upset my patient!" Doctor Rios exclaimed as he entered the room.

Shawn followed the Doctor. One look from Chris told Shawn all he needed to know, "There you are! What was going on tonight Barrett? I am not happy. Now let Adam go!" Shawn's tone was angry. Even Chris had not see or heard Mr. WrestleMania so angry, ever.

Barrett was really frustrated now. He'd already been lectured to by Hunter, he didn't need to hear it all again from Shawn.

"I told Hunter the truth. The boys just got carried away with the heel role, the crowd, nerves. I'm sorry they went too far, Chris. It won't happen again. We've been fined and banished from TV for a week. All I can say is sorry," Wade made his voice sound sincere.

"Then fine. Another way you can prove you're sorry is to let Adam take care of Chris. It's only for one night. I'm sure you can handle things alone. If you let yourself or your boys lose like that again, You'll be jobbing for TNA dark matches, understood?" Shawn leveled his eyes at the Brit, he was deadly serious.

"Fine, fine. Adam can stay with Chris and yes Shawn, I understand," Wade said in a consenting tone. He had no choice but he would teach Adam his lesson tomorrow. He'd make sure Slater kept an eye on Adam.

"Good. Now here are your bags. I put your light bright jacket in with Hunter's suits. I'll protect it. Stage crew gave it to him after the match," Shawn explained to the injured man.

"Thanks, Shawn and Wade. I promise nothing is going to happen to Adam. I'm too beat up to chase him around the bed. I just want to eat and rest. We'll watch old movies and tell bad jokes," Chris said in his unique Jericho way.

Everyone laughed, at least Wade appeared to. He kissed Adam, said good night and left the room.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. I'm in for it tomorrow I'm sure but thanks Shawn." Adam said with a sigh.

"Not a problem. Come on get changed then we'll help Chris," Shawn said with a smile.

Adam quickly pulled some sweats and a t-shirt on over his gear. He would change later after a shower, when he lifted his arms to put on his shirt he nearly fainted, boy did he need a wash.

Adam and Shawn managed to do the same for the injured superstar. Both men frowned at all the bruises on Chris' body. Anger flowed through them.

"Thanks guys, I'll be alright. Shawn I'll be okay. You heard what Hunter did. Don't do anything stupid, I know that look. Promise me, you will just go be with Hunter, please?" Chris looked at his former lover with pleading eyes. He knew Shawn had revenge on his mind and he didn't want anyone hurt because of him.

Shawn sighed deeply, "Alright Chris but only for you. Now, I'll help you get out to the car, then I'll go to Hunter, I promise," the older man relented.

It took a while but Chris insisted on walking out to his rental car. Shawn buckled Chris into the passenger seat while Adam put their bags in the trunk. Chris was staying at different hotel. He didn't like rooms on upper floors so he was in a place with rooms on the ground floor. It was a fear of fire that prompted him to stay on the ground or second floor if he had too.

Watching from the arena was Wade Barrett. He wasn't happy, "Slater, follow them. Jericho always stays on ground level. You can spy with no problems. I want a full report in the morning and Heath? Don't get caught," Wade said with an icy tone.

Heath grinned evilly, "You can count on me boss. I'll get it done," the red head said firmly. He then left to follow in his own rental. He wouldn't let his boss down.

As Shawn approached the arena, Barrett vanished he wasn't anxious to run into the COO's spouse again.

The wrestling legend went to the room that had been set aside for Hunter. His husband wasn't there. Shawn sat on the small leather sofa and finally let out his emotions. He cried hard, he'd never seen Chris look so hurt and broken. It was more than his heart could take.

Barrett was back in the locker room, most of the Nexus had showered and gone up to the hotel. David Otunga and Justin Gabriel were just getting dressed. Justin was still damp from his recent shower.

"Will Jericho be okay boss?" Justin asked quietly. He hated the way Chris had been treated but he didn't argue, he was Nexus first.

"Fine, he'll be fine. Why wouldn't he be? My _boyfriend _ is taking care of him! You know how humiliating that is? Adam learns his lesson next. Nobody makes a fool out of Wade Barrett," the Englishman said with an angry huff.

"What's the plan for the match with Team Cena at Vengeance? Adam is supposed to be a part of that. You should force him to join the Nexus, then turn on them. He could be in charge of beating Jericho down," Otunga said thoughtfully.

It was if a light bulb went off in his head. Barrett grinned, "This is why I like you so much David. That's brilliant, just brilliant. When we get up to the rooms come to mine, we'll go over this in more detail." Wade was almost laughing as the idea played out in his mind.

Justin just shook his head. While he had agreed with the reasons behind the forming of the Nexus, he didn't like the direction it was going.

While they were in NXT, the contestants were put through things that had nothing to do with wrestling. It was more like a children's game show. It angered them all. They were serious about getting WWE contracts but how could that happen with stupid, childish games? Wade had called them all into a meeting. He had the idea of forming a group and showing the upper echelons of the WWE that they were wrestlers not game show contestants.

They attacked during and episode of RAW. They tore the place up, during live TV. They struck fear in hearts as they wrecked the ring and everything else they could get a hold of. They made their point.

Vince offered them contracts and told them that they would remain a heel group. Maybe it would wake the flagging ratings. It worked. Now however people were wondering if it had gone too far. But how do you really stop an out of control train?

Justin followed his leader and Otunga as they left the arena and made their way to the adjoining hotel. For a moment he thought about calling Adam and warning him about the plan that was being formed. He changed his mind, Adam was too close to Jericho. He wanted the man. If he went along with the plan, he just might get a chance at Chris. He smiled wickedly, he liked the idea after all.

When Adam pulled up at the small but elegant hotel Chris had chosen, he smiled. Chris had good taste, "Nice place. I like smaller places," Adam said to his passenger.

Chris smiled, "thanks. Smaller places take better care I think. God, I'm so stiff. Get me to the room before I can't move, please," Chris asked with a smile but his voice was full of pain.

A Bellman from the small hotel came out and got their bags from the trunk. Adam got the smaller man out of the car but not without pain to Jericho.

"Hang on" Adam said softly. He picked Chris up and carried him, bridal style into the hotel.

Chris chuckled, normally he would have been doing the carrying, he was stronger than people realized. Tonight though he didn't mind. He leaned against Adam and closed his eyes. He felt so weak and tired.

Heath Slather parked across the street. He was dressed in black so he could stay better in the shadows. He watched as Adam carried Jericho in to the hotel.

Because there were only three rooms on the ground floor, Slater watched for the one where lights suddenly went on. Even though the room was on the ground floor it still had a balcony terrace. Heath jumped the rail silently. He could almost see through the sheer curtains.

Slater pulled out the listening device he had. He quietly attached the tiny microphone suction cup to the glass door. He turned on the recording device. He knew the purchase of the spy equipment would come in handy. Heath had hoped to be able to listen in on Vince during meetings at the venues but so far he hadn't quite worked out how. This would make a great practice run.

If only Adam could have known of the plot against him, he would have made different choices.

Would Chris and Adam's new found love have a chance? Or would it all come crashing down?


	7. One Happy Night

Adam gently put Chris down on the large, king sized bed. He thanked the Bellman and gave him a hefty tip. The man thanked the couple in return and left them in the cozy room.

Chris laid down, he just wanted to sleep. He felt exhausted. "No don't Chris. You can't sleep yet. Besides, I think we have some talking to do," Adam said with a gentle shake to Chris' shoulders.

Jericho's blue eyes flew open, he smiled at the beautiful blond. Before Adam could even smile in return, Chris' lips were on his. The first kiss had not been a fluke, this one felt just as wonderful.

Chris' fingers worked their way into Adam's shoulder length locks, pulling him in deeper. Without hesitation their tongues tangled together. Adam braced himself with his arms on the bed, he didn't want to hurt Chris further as he melted into the kiss.

Outside, Slater was licking his lips, already he was gathering evidence for the boss. Oh was Adam going to be in trouble!

"Is this real?" Adam asked in a dreamy tone as the finally broke their second kiss. He was more sure than ever about this feelings, he was in love with Chris Jericho.

"Yes baby, it's real. I have had feelings for you for a long time. Every time I got enough courage to tell you, you were with someone or stupidly I was. Didn't you ever wonder why we were never truly happy with anyone else? It's because our hearts and souls knew we weren't with the right ones. Look inside, baby... what do you feel?" Chris was sitting up, his eyes searching Adam's deeply, like a lighthouse guiding in a lost ship.

Adam closed his green eyes and just listened to his heart. "I feel at home. I feel at peace. I feel complete. I feel loved. Oh Chris, I do, I do love you! I'm sure of it. I. Love. You!" Adam's eyes opened. He smiled brightly, he was head over heels in love with the man across from him.

The sun would be no match with the smile on Jericho's lips. "I love you. I want you to be with me, from this moment on. Your mine now," Chris said as he toyed with the bracelet on Adam's wrist. He needed Adam to remove it of his own free will.

Adam looked at the bracelet. Suddenly, it felt more like a handcuff than a love token. Something that he had once treasured he now questioned.

"Just now, when you said 'you are mine now', it made me feel good and happy. When Wade gave me this, he said the same thing. At first I liked it but lately it made me feel more like I was his property, not his boyfriend. Truthfully, I was starting to be a bit afraid of him. But, I was so desperate to be loved, to belong to someone, I just pushed it down. I mean he was always nice to me. I don't like what he did to you. I can't be with someone like that," Adam said as he worked the bracelet open. He let it fall off his wrist.

As the bracelet hit the bed, Adam felt a weight lift from his body. It was another sign that he was doing the right thing. He picked the piece of jewelry up.

"I'll give this back to him tomorrow. I'll have to talk to him and explain things. He's in my room anyway. He liked my Championship perks. I'll tell the room booker to make sure I have ground floor rooms from now on," Adam said with a smirk. He'd gotten up to put the bracelet in his bag.

"Ground floor? Hum... for the Champion I could do the second floor. I want you to wait to talk to Barrett. I want to be able to go with you. I don't want you alone with him," Chris spoke in a happy, then worried but firm tone.

"You're worried? I've... nobody... you really do love me? This isn't a dream?" Adam was near tears, no one had ever shown him this much care. Randy tried once, but he failed. He just wasn't the type.

"Yes I do, I love you. Your care and safety come first. I just realized you can help me with my kids! I... I... didn't and don't want them around Wade. It's not a dream, now get back over here. I have more kissing to do," Jericho said in a teasing tone.

"Give me ten minutes. I want to shower first. I stink of ring dust. I'll help you wash when I'm done. You'll feel better too. Got some sleeping pants? I'll have to wear my shorts," Adam said as he rummaged through his bag to find his shower kit and a clean pair of shorts.

Within the hour both ring vets were fresh and clean. Adam cursed at the bruises on Chris but was glad there was no real internal damage. Adam was in a pair of navy blue gym shorts and his Rated R Superstar t-shirt. Chris was wearing a pair of light blue sleeping pants and no shirt. They were waiting for room service to arrive with their food.

Chris was lying on the bed, Adam next to him. The taller blond was being kissed like never before as one of Chris' hands rested on his hip. Adam's arm was carefully draped over Chris' hip. Soft moans were coming from both men.

Slater was still at his post. He couldn't stop listening, he knew Wade would make good use of the information he was getting. He also knew despite what Copeland thought, Wade just wouldn't let Adam go. Wade was too fond of his blond property and the prestige that came with dating a Champion. He stuck the headphones back in his ears and listened.

"This sure is a nice way to stay awake," Chris murmured over Adam's lips.

"Mmm hum," Adam replied as Chris pulled him in for another kiss. It was like their lips had been made for each other. Neither man had ever felt like this before, it was perfection.

Adam reluctantly pried himself away from Chris when room service knocked on the door. He paid for the meal and gave the young man a tip. Adam was glad he threw his wallet in his bag at the last minute along with his cell phone. He didn't usually carry them to the arena.

Chris sat on the edge of the bed while Adam sat in a chair across from Chris. They used the room service cart as their table. They were chewing on the excellent hamburgers and sharing a very large vanilla milkshake.

"Wish we had time to take the kids to my house in Asheville. They could play with the dogs and climb the mountain." Adam said between bites.

"They would love that. They get tired of the beach all the time in Tampa. They are too young for the L.A. house. It gets kind of wild out there. I only bought it so I have a place to stay when I'm doing television stuff," Chris explained as he took a sip of milkshake.

"I voted for you every week on Dancing. You should have won that show! How are you feeling? Better with a wash and food?" Adam asked the tawnier blond.

"I agree with you, Cheryl thinks the others voted against us because we were the biggest threat. Yes, I do feel a bit better. Still hurts though, Slater is a hard hitter even more so than Sheffield. Good thing I could fold up so tight, he couldn't reach anything too vital," Chris added his thoughts. He was honestly disappointed about Dancing With The Stars.

"I'm glad your feeling a bit better. Yup we both learned that in the Dungeon. Bret taught us how to protect our vitals, your yoga helps you get even tighter. Those were the best lessons I ever learned. Bret truly is one of a kind. You wanna know a big secret?" Adam asked with a very wicked smirk.

"Yes he is. What? Wait, you like millions have a crush on old Bret?" Chris asked with a laugh as he finished off his burger.

Adam flushed a deep pink, "Well, yeah... sort of... Bret... he... um... popped my cherry," Adam confessed with a stuttering tongue.

Chris' eyes went wide, "Wow... I didn't know he was even on team guy. Was he good? What? Even I had a crush on him!" Chris also confessed with a laugh.

"Oh my god! You mean the great Chris Jericho didn't know! Chris, he and Davy had a torrid affair for years! It's actually sad. When Davy died it tore Bret to bits. That's what really caused his stroke. I don't normally kiss and tell but yeah, it was nice. He and Davy hadn't fully hooked up yet. I still can't believe you didn't know! And you call yourself a Canadian?!" Adam expressed with a tone of surprise. He thought everyone knew about Bret.

"Okay, okay. You are so wicked. I decided a long time ago that people can learn something new every day. But to cause his stroke? They must have really loved each other. Like I love you. Now that I have you, I'd die without you," Chris spoke softly to the beauty across from him.

Adam's eyes teared up, "Oh Chris, I love you but promise me, if something should ever happen to me, go on living and be happy," Adam's tone was almost... haunted.

"Hey baby boy. It's just a way of saying how much I love you. Are you that afraid that something will happen with your neck? You've been checked right? I promise, I'll not do anything stupid," Chris said in a warm, caring tone as he took Adam's hand in his.

"Sometimes. Yeah, I get checked... often. I'll eventually need another surgery but I hope not for a while. Let's change the subject. Tell me how beautiful I am," Adam got up and did a sexy little pose as he pushed the room service cart out into the hall. He also put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door handle.

Chris howled in approval as Adam shimmied for him. He turned to lie back down on the bed, he was feeling tired again.

"Hey now, wakey wakey. You can't fall asleep on me. Doctor said eight hours. We still have four to go," Adam said softly as he slipped into the bed next to Chris.

It only took Jericho a few seconds to worm Adam under him and resume kissing his fellow grappler.

Adam's arms gently slid around Chris' bare back, his skin was soft and warm. Chris thought Adam's hands felt so good as they gently rubbed his sore body. "That feels so good," Chris muttered as Adam kept rubbing his back.

Soon Adam was gently straddling Chris' hips as he gave Jericho a full back massage. His fingers expertly kneaded in the right places and rubbed in others. It was the best massage he'd ever had.

"Ahhh, god Adam, you have magic hands. My back feels so much better," Chris said in a lazy tone.

Adam leaned forward and started peppering soft butterfly kisses across the strong back. His eye lashes tickled, making goose flesh across Jericho's skin.

Chris was feeling sexually charged. He knew he'd regret it later as banged up as he was but he'd waited long enough, he wanted to claim the blond beauty as his fully.

With a mighty roar, Chris flipped them over, Adam was now firmly under him. There was no denying what he wanted as his eyes flashed. His left hand wrapped around Adam's neck as he gently pulled him in for a deep kiss. His right had caressed Adam's half erect cock over the fabric of his shorts.

Slater was nearly salivating not only did he have stuff for his boss about Adam, but also Bret Hart.

The WWE was going to bring Bret in soon for an angle as the Commissioner. This would insure the Nexus could get their way in story lines. Wade would be proud of him. He could almost feel gold around his waist as a reward.

Adam moaned softly, he pressed his groin against Chris' hand. He knew Chris should probably not be doing this but it felt so fucking good. He wanted Chris to take him, make him his own, seal their new found love.

"I... don't... you... need... rest... shouldn't... do this," Adam panted out as his cock grew hard and ached under Chris' touch.

"Don't care... want you... please," Chris panted in return as Adam nipped gently on his neck.

Adam looked up into Chris' blue eyes, they were darkened with lust. He'd never seen so much love and desire in a pair of eyes before. It was all for him.

"Please, just love me," Adam asked softly as he gave his permission. His own green eyes reflected the same feelings back. Love was so thick in the air you could have felt it if you tried to brush it away.

Chris curled his fingers around the waist band of Adam's shorts and underwear. He pulled them down the mile long legs. Adam's legs were even sexier than he had ever imagined.

While Chris was pulling his pants off, Adam quickly pulled off his t-shirt. He was naked before Chris for the first time. The usual shyness he felt wasn't there. He knew it was because his heart was at home.

"Your beautiful all over. I'm a very lucky man. All this is mine," Chris started kissing Adam from the toes up. Adam realized at some point Chris had rid himself of his sleeping pants.

Aside from the bruises, Chris was equally as handsome. He was tawny bronze and with his hair spiked he reminded Adam of a strong, young lion, especially when his muscles rippled under his skin.

"My Lion," Adam husked out as Chris' hand ghosted over his cock. It twitched as Chris touched it for the first time, skin on skin.

The way Adam mewled softly when Chris caressed his cock reminded the older man of a cute kitten.

"My Kitten," Chris responded in kind as he kissed the tip of Adam's leaking shaft. It caused the blond to mewl again, he'd never felt as good as he did at that moment.

Slater had to strain to hear but he knew the sounds of sex when he heard them. He was smirking more and more. Adam was going to pay and pay dearly. Nobody cheated on Barrett and got away with it. He decided to stay and record as much as possible. He still had about an hour of data to fill. He was sure it would be enough.

"Lion please, oh fuck please, don't tease me" Adam mewled out sounding even more kittenish.

"Would I do that? My little Kitten?" Chris again barely kissed the tip of Adam's painfully erect shaft.

"For godsake please Lion, suck me! Hard!" Adam begged, he needed to feel Chris' mouth desperately.

Chris growled low and quickly sucked as much of Adam down as he could before his gag reflex kicked in. Normally he would have been able to take all of Adam deep in his throat, but it was raw from all the screaming during the attack in the ring.

Adam didn't care, there weren't many that could take his whole cock but what Chris did was glorious. The Lion knew just where to apply pressure and just where to gently scrape with his teeth. The Kitten slowly started to rock his hips.

Chris hand fumbled to the bedside table where he kept his lube. Adam was only vaguely aware of his lover's movements as his fingers tangled in the Lion's "mane".

With his fingers slicked with lube, Chris found his pink puckered prize. Adam felt Chris' fingers searching and spread his legs open for his Lion. He was rewarded when he felt the large finger slip inside his tight, hot heat and started to work him open.

Adam pressed his hips down, driving the probing finger in deeper, while the expert mouth kept sucking on his cock. The Kitten had never felt like this, his body was alive with sensations. Love and caring made all the difference.

Chris worked his lover's pucker open, until three fingers slid in and out. He pulled his mouth off Adam's cock causing a whimper of protest.

"Easy Kitten. God I love you. Are you ready baby? Can I make love to you? Please?" Chris asked his sexually charged Kitten.

"Yes Lion, yes please make me yours and only yours, forever," Adam whimpered softly.

Chris smiled at Adam's words. He lined his own hard, aching length up with the gasping pucker of flesh and muscle. He slowly pushed his cock into the slick heat. Even prepped Adam was tight. The Lion thrust his hips as he worked his way to the bundle of nerves that would make Adam come undone.

Adam cried out in pain but Chris listened carefully, there was no real distress in the pained cry but still he stopped his forward movement. He gave Adam time to adjust.

Chris' way of making love was so different. Like he was studying Adam, learning what his body needed.

Normally his lovers just plowed into him. Never giving him time to breathe or adjust. Only Bret had been as careful and that was because Adam was a virgin. The Kitten quickly adjusted, he thrust his hips, his signal that Chris could continue.

Jericho picked up the cue and worked the rest of the way in. His mouth was kissing Adam into the oblivion of the sexual heavens, a place he'd never really been before. He'd been close, but hadn't quite reached the apex of the highest heights.

Chris started a tempo with his hips as his hand slid between their sweat slicked bodies and grasped Adam's cock and started pumping in counter sync with his hips. The feeling was incredible.

Adam's arms wrapped around Chris' back gently as he just let his body be used by his Lion. He was so full of sensations he could only whimper into Chris' kisses.

When Jericho struck his prostate for the first time it felt so good, all he could do was cry. It was the first time he had ever cried during sex, not from pain but from pure emotions.

Chris put everything he felt for his kitten into each thrust of his hips, each flick of his wrist as he stroked Adam's cock. He gently kissed away the tears that rained from the beautiful green eyes.

"I love you Kitten. You look even more beautiful with my cock splitting you open. You like it baby? Feels good doesn't it when I hit your little button, like this," Chris' cock jabbed against Adam's prostate again as a fresh wave of wonder enveloped his body.

Adam's mind went soaring even further, he loved sexy talk, my god could Chris get any better?

"Yes! Oh yes! Take me Lion. I love you so much!" Adam nearly screamed out his feelings. His body just shuddered with the sensation.

They continued to make love. Both going further into the sexual heavens. Finally neither man could hold in their feelings. Their cocks either had to erupt or explode. They were to the point of it being painful.

"Cum for me Kitten, show me how pretty you are when you cum," the Lion husked deeply as he gave a final tug on Adam's cock.

With a scream of pleasure, Adam's cock erupted like never before. He'd never cum so hard or so much in his life. As he came his muscles contracted around Chris' cock buried in his ass so hard that it felt like his shaft was being torn from his body. With a mighty roar, Chris came, filling Adam so full that it spilled out around him and ran down Adam's thighs.

Chris fell on top of Adam as they both tried to remember how to breathe. As Chris' spent shaft slipped out of his lover, Adam whimpered a bit. The Lion gently kissed his Kitten till he calmed.

Heath had stayed through the whole thing, even though his recorder could hold no more data. He was tired and longed for his own, warm bed. He knew he had enough. He silently left his post. Ready to give his boss the evidence.

"Oh Chris, Chris. I... oh... god... I... felt things I never even imagined possible. It's... like... our... bodies...were made... for... each other... I... love... you... my … Lion," Adam could hardly form the words as his body still trembled from their love making.

"Me too Adam, oh me too. I love you. Sleepy now... it's safe...," Chris smiled and yawned lazily. He pulled Adam against him and wrapped his Kitten in his arms.

More than anything in the world, Adam loved and needed to be held after sex. Wade held him but nothing like the way Chris was holding him. He felt safe, treasured and most of all, loved.

It only took a few minutes for each man to fall into a deep sleep. It was the best rest either man had in a long time. It was like their souls knew they could sleep, because they had finally found each other.

Back in the other hotel, Wade had been pacing, alone in Adam's Championship room. He hoped Heath would arrive soon, he wanted to know what Adam was up to with Jericho. He had a bad feeling and he wanted confirmation.

There was a light knock on his door. Wade looked at the clock, it was well after three in the morning. It could only be Slater. He let the red head into the room.

"Just listen," was all Heath said. He sat on the large couch and gave Wade the small ear bud listening devices. When the Brit was settled, Heath pushed play.

The young man felt bad for his boss. He knew Wade liked Adam, maybe even loved him in his own way. Wade was in for a rude shock.

Barrett listened to the recording. His face went through a range of emotions. Shock, upset, anger and heartache. He knew he'd lost Adam as soon as the blond had removed the bracelet.

He too filed away the information about Bret Hart. He knew he could use it to get vital and important matches for the Nexus. Randy's belt for one, or if not, then Adam's for sure. The tag team for Slater and Otunga, and others that he would think of.

When it came to the part where the sex began he turned it off. He didn't need to listen to that in front of Heath.

Good work Slater. Just leave this here. You go to bed, sleep in, you earned it. I'll deal with Adam in the morning. Thank you, Heath," Wade spoke in an odd tone, anger mixed with heartache.

"Thanks and I'm sorry boss. I'll help in anyway I can. Goodnight," Heath said quietly. He left his boss to finish listening to Adam's final betrayal.

Wade did finish. He went and laid down in the bed that he had been sharing with the blond. The pillow still smelled of Adam. Wade wasn't as heartbroken as he was angry. Nobody cheated on him and nobody ever left him.

The Englishman made plans. He was going to break Adam into a million pieces. Not physically but mentally. He had a last thought before he went to sleep.

"If he thinks he leaving me for that old man Jericho, Adam is in for a surprise. Your mine Adam, forever," Barrett muttered as he drifted off.

Adam always woke up at six am, even if he went to bed at five thirty am. It was habit from his four dogs. He missed them so much when he was on the road. He had a good house sitter that loved Luger, Brannie, Tundra and Shine as much as he did.

When his green eyes opened, he smiled. He was still wrapped in Chris' arms. He felt wonderful and knew from now on he'd wake up with the same feeling. He couldn't wait. He wanted to spend all the time with Chris he could.

He decided to shower, then he would run over to his hotel, pack up his things, talk to Wade and be back in time to have breakfast with his Lion.

As quiet as a mouse he worked out of Chris' embrace. He was glad his Lion was a sound sleeper. Most of the wrestlers were, it came from years of learning to sleep in planes and on buses.

Adam quickly showered and threw on his shorts and t-shirt, he grabbed his bag so he could fill it as well.

He wrote a note and left it on his pillow:

_My Dearest Lion, _

_I love you. Going to get my stuff and talk to Wade. It's better to do it alone. I'll be fine. Back in time for Breakfast. _

_Your loving Kitten, Adam _

He kissed Chris on the cheek and quietly left. He decided to call a cab so he could drive his own rental back. WWE paid for his, as a Championship perk so better to drive his to the next city and turn Chris' back in.

For a minute Adam almost changed his mind. Chris had said he wanted to go with him, he didn't want Adam alone with Wade. Adam wasn't worried, after all people end relationships all the time.

Adam formed a plan as he waited for the cab the desk clerk had called. He hoped Wade would be alone. Sometimes a member or two of the Nexus would join them for breakfast. They all liked the perks Adam got as World Heavyweight Champion.

It was a little after seven when he arrived at the hotel attached to Madison Square Garden. He got out, paid and tipped the driver.

Adam was just about to enter the hotel when Shawn and Hunter came jogging around the corner.

"Hey Adam! What are you doing here? How is Chris?" Shawn asked as he panted slightly from their run.

"Yeah, hey Champ. Chris okay?" Hunter asked as well. He gently reached over and wiped a bead of sweat that was about to fall in Shawn's eye.

Adam sighed happily, Chris would be like that too, oh how he loved his Lion.

The Levesque's shared a glance with each other. They knew by the expression on Adam's face that something special had happened.

"Oh the Lion...er... um Chris is fine. The bruises look a lot worse than they are. He'll be very sore today. I'm just here to get my stuff. I'm going back for breakfast. I guess you should know... Chris and I..." Adam just beamed with his new found love.

Adam explained he and Chris were now together and he was here to break things off with Wade and go back to Chris. Shawn was glad, Chris finally found love. He thought they would make a great couple.

"I'm happy for you. You're just... glowing. You both deserve this. Are you sure you should see Wade alone? Let me come with you, for Chris as well. I'm actually surprised he isn't with you," Shawn said full of concern.

"Well he wanted to come. He was sleeping so soundly and he needs the rest. I'll be okay. Wade will probably be disappointed but I'll be fine. Won't take me ten minutes, I stay fairly packed. Just small things to gather up. You guys go on, I'll be fine," Adam said with confidence.

Shawn and Hunter watched as Adam entered the hotel and got into the elevator. A cold shiver went down Shawn's spine. He had a horrible feeling that things wouldn't go well for Adam.

"I'm going after him Paul. Something isn't sitting right," Shawn said as he entered the hotel.

"Hang on there sexy boy. Adam is an adult, he's also a strong wrestler, he can take care of himself. He'll call if he needs us. I'm hungry. Let's go clean up for breakfast," Hunter said firmly.

Shawn smiled and nodded. Hunter was right, Adam was a big boy. Shawn would later regret his actions. If only he'd insisted on going with Adam.

Chris woke up with a start. He'd had a horrible nightmare. Adam was in danger and he couldn't get to him to help. He found the note. Terror struck his heart.

"ADAM" he cried out into the empty room.


	8. One Bad Day

As he rode up the elevator, Adam was happily smiling. His thoughts were on last night and how wonderful it had been. He couldn't wait to get back to Chris. They had so much to talk about.

In the bottom of his gym bag his cell phone sat silent. The battery had gone during the night. The charger had been left in his hotel room and not in his bag. Had the phone been charged, he would have heard "Break the Walls" ring for the tenth time. It would be one time Adam regretted not having a charged cell phone. On the other end Chris was frantic, he wasn't sure what to do. He made another call.

Adam stepped of the elevator and made the short walk down to the room he shared with Wade. He dug the plastic card key out of the wallet in his bag. He slid the card through the lock, the light stayed red.

"I miss keys" the blond muttered as he slid the card through again. This time the light went green. He quietly opened the door, he half hoped Wade was still sleeping. He could talk to Barrett later, he just wanted to hurry back to be with Chris.

Adam entered the main room, he sat the gym bag down and started to pick up his main suit case. He mostly carried ring gear. He also had two dress suits in a garment bag. He had a weeks worth of of underwear, socks, jeans and shirts. It was easy to get laundry done, so he didn't carry a lot of clothes. His black leather dress shoes were kept in the garment bag and his sneakers were on his feet, and his wrestling boots in his gym bag. He was a very organized packer.

Adam thought Wade was probably sleeping. Just as he started to grab his case, a strong arm snaked around his waist. The arm pulled Adam in and held him tight.

Wade had decided to play it cool, like he didn't know what Adam had done last night. "I missed you love. Couldn't sleep without my blond teddy bear to cuddle with. How's Jericho?" Wade asked as he kissed Adam's cheek.

Adam tried to pull away but Wade's grip was too strong. He could power out of course but he really didn't want to wrestle this early in the morning. "Wade, please. You need to let me go... I have to talk to you. It's serious and important," Adam said as he again tried to pull away.

"What could be so important this early in the morning. Come back to bed with me, we have enough time. I missed you," Wade kept his voice normal, but all he could hear in his mind were the sounds of Adam and Jericho fucking.

"No Wade! Listen, I wanted to make this as easy as possible but I am laying it on the line. I'm breaking up with you. I can't be with someone who hurts people. You deliberately ordered Slater and Sheffield to really hurt Chris last night. I don't like that Wade and I won't be with someone who does. I'm sorry, it's over. I'm packing up my stuff and leaving," Adam wanted that to be the reason, that way he didn't have to tell about Chris.

"Oh come on love. You of all people know how things can get in the ring. I didn't mean for them to really hurt Jericho. Rookie mistakes were made. Please poppet, you know I love you," Wade decided to play along with Adam, for now.

"No. I've made up my mind. I want to be on my own. I need to concentrate on my career. Wade, we had something nice and I do care about you but please, just respect my decision." Adam said with a sudden twisting push. It was enough to free him from Barrett's grip. It was an old school wrestling move that Sweet Daddy Siki and Ron Hutchison had taught him.

Copeland went to his gym bag and got out the bracelet Wade had given him. He held it out to the Englishman.

"Adam, baby please, don't do this. If you want time, I'll stay with the guys. Give you some space. Just... don't leave me," Wade tried to get tears in his eyes but couldn't. He was secretly too mad.

Adam dropped the bracelet at Wade's feet. He was firm in his choice. He loved Chris. He was sorry to hurt Wade, he really was but love was love.

"I'm sorry Wade. I hate hurting you. I really do. I'll never for get that you brought me out the corner and showed me I was worth loving again. But, as hard as I have tried, I don't love you. You deserve better than what I can give you. Can't you understand that?" Adam finally started laying the foundation to telling the whole story.

Wade's anger was getting harder to control. "You were crying in the corner like a fucking girl. I pulled you out, put The Miz in his place, well maybe he was right? Maybe you are just a slut. You used me, now you're done? I'm just supposed to walk away? That's exactly what a slut does my dear," Wade's tone was suddenly cold and dark.

Those words hit Adam hard. He hated the thought of being called a slut. Maybe Wade was right thought, it was what a slut did. He sighed He loved Chris with all his heart. Was it being a slut when the people you dated weren't the one for you? He was confused again. He needed his Lion. Chris would know the answer.

"I... I... leave me alone Wade. I want to pack and go. I... have... thinking to do do," Adam said with a stutter, something he did when he was upset.

"That's another thing sluts do, they run away from the problem, off to find another man to fuck," Wade's cold tone continued. He was trying to force the name Chris out of Adam's mouth.

"It's not fucking when you love the person!" Adam cried out before he could stop himself.

It was coming out enough now that Wade could spring his plan. "Is that what Jericho said? No, it was more like, I love you Kitten. You look even more beautiful with my cock splitting you open," Wade directly quoted Chris from the recording.

Adam's mouth fell open in shock. Somehow Wade knew and not only that had heard everything. Now the blond was mad, they had spied on him.

"Wade fucking Barrett! You spied on me! How fucking dare you! Now I'm done with you for sure! Get out! Get out of my room and my life! I'm sorry I ever fucked you! GET OUT!" Adam's eyes bulged like Edge's did when he was setting up for the Spear. Adam was also tugging at his hair, he was tempted to actually Spear Wade. Only the fear of hurting his neck stopped him.

"Oh Adam love, I'm not going anywhere. Yeah, I know everything about you and your Lion. So, you love him, and he loves you. You finally found someone stupid enough to actually care about your slutty arse. I hope you enjoyed your night of passion because it was your last. You belong to me, and only me! MINE! Do you fucking understand me?" Barrett was in Adam's face. His spit landing on the blond's cheek as he spoke. His eyes were black with rage.

Adam was just as mad, "Fuck the hell off Barrett! I'm leaving and I'm going to Chris. You disgust me! To think I thought you really cared about me! You're just like all the rest, you want my title and my perks! Fine, take it! I'd rather be with Chris than have the title!" Adam's words shocked even himself. He loved the title, lived for it, or did. He knew now Chris' love meant even more.

At that realization he also knew how real his love for Jericho was. He'd give up everything he held dear to be with him. Any remaining doubts he might have had vanished.

Adam bent to pick up his gym bag. He'd just leave. He'd get his stuff later. He'd bring Chris, Shawn, Hunter and anyone else he could find.

Before his hand could grab the bag, his blond locks were wrapped in Barrett's right hand. He was being pulled forward to the bed in the far corner of the room.

Copeland tried to fight back but Barrett had a firm grip. He could fee a sharp pain in his neck, his left arm went limp. Now was not the time for his body to rebel on him!

"Pick up the damn phone Adam!" Chris yelled at Adam's voice mail. It was the eleventh time he'd tried to call his beloved. He was more angry than worried. He told Adam to wait, he'd go with him.

Deep down Chris knew Adam only meant good. He'd been getting some much needed sleep but still he had a bad feeling and didn't want Adam alone when he confronted Barrett.

Jericho decided to take a bath. It would help the pain and pass the time. He made sure his phone was in reach before he settled into the bubbling waters of the spa style tub. He laid back and smiled. His first time with Adam was better than he could have ever dreamed. He couldn't wait until tonight. He could almost feel Adam's mouth on his cock. Jericho smirked wickedly.

"I think we should to up there and check on Adam, Paul. I just have a bad feeling something isn't right," Shawn usually only called his husband by his real name when he was upset, angry or worried.

"Michael he's a big boy. The way I warned Barrett, Adam will be okay. Just call Chris later and you'll see that everything is fine." Hunter said in an almost teasing tone, knowing how much Shawn hated his first name.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Yes, dear. I know I worry about Chris too much. I do love you for being so... accepting of that. Now that that he is happy, I won't fuss so much," Shawn said in a loving tone. He really was thankful to God everyday for Hunter being in his life.

The bigger but younger blond smiled softly at his beautiful husband, "Honey, he saved your life, how could I not accept him. I was horrible to you. I'm just... you... came... back... to... me," Hunter's eyes filled with emotion. He still felt guilty that he had cheated on Shawn.

Shawn reached across the table where the couple were eating breakfast. He gently stroked the tear stained face of his spouse.

"That's over babe. I love you with all my heart and soul. Make love to me?" Shawn asked in his deep, sultry voice. That alone brought Hunter's lower region to life.

Hunter stood up, he went to Shawn,easily picked him up and carried him to their bed...

Upstairs in Adam's room the blond was in serious trouble.

Wade threw Adam on the bed roughly. The Lion's Kitten landed with a pained "oomph". He landed badly on his left arm that was already hurting. Now Adam was afraid. Wade had snapped his fingers, Slater and Sheffield came out of the bathroom. They had been waiting for their bosses signal.

"Now do I have your attention?" Wade asked coldly. He was about to reveal his plan.

Adam could only nod, "yes" as he rubbed his arm. He would escape later, so to keep himself safe he decided to play along. Adam wasn't stupid, hell even Cena compared him to Einstein. He knew he could think his way out once he had the chance.

"Good. Now, you remember what Slater and Sheffield did to Jericho last night? Well, that will be nothing compared to what will happen to him if you don't behave. They will break him, end his career so badly he won't even be able to sing with that shitty band of his," Wade spoke in a menacing tone as he pinned Adam to the bed, by straddling the blond's hips.

Adam's heart pounded in his chest. He could take what ever Wade did to him, but he would do anything to keep Chris safe. "What do you want Wade? Please don't hurt Chris because you are mad at me. I'm sorry Wade. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can't help who I fell in love with. Please, I was serious about the title. If you want it that bad, I'll drop it to you, if you let me go," Adam reasoned that this was really about the title. For Chris he would drop it. They would arrange a match and he'd get it back and be free to be with his Lion.

Wade just laughed as he kept Adam pinned down, "You really are a dumb blond. If I wanted the fucking title, I'd take it. No Adam, it's YOU I want. You're a trophy boyfriend. A rookie with a legend. You make me look respectable. I get the benefit of sharing your perks but you do all the work. The defending matches, which you _will_ win, the press junkets, the signings. While I sit back and relax," Wade explained what his intentions were.

"It won't work Barrett. I'll drop the title, then you won't have any perks," Adam said with a sneer as his lips curled back in anger.

Barrett laughed evilly, "You think I'm stupid? If you lose the title, Jericho gets hurt. Simple as, my bitch. You lose. Jericho is hurt. You play by my rules or Jericho gets hurt. Are you learning the pattern here?" Wade asked with a tug to Adam's hair.

"Please Wade. Don't do this to me or to Chris. We just want to be together. Please... let me be... happy... please Wade," Adam's green eyes filled with tears, he was nearly broken. There was nothing he could do, he had to keep Chris safe, even if it meant never being with him again.

"He's so pretty when he cries. Can I have a taste boss?" Heath asked as he licked his lips with a leer in his eyes.

"Of course you can. He is pretty when he cries. Come on Adam, you can cry better than that. These are the rules. You are not to talk to, look at, be alone with or be anywhere near Chris Jericho. If you break _any_ of these rules Chris will be hurt. Skip is an expert in breaking bones. Understand?" Wade pulled Adam's hair again.

Tears streamed from the blonds green eyes. Adam's head turned in disgust as Heath bent down and licked his wet cheek.

"He tastes good boss. If he breaks the rules can I have a turn? Would be to so cool to fuck a legend," Heath laughed evilly. He was normally the bottom, but he would fuck Adam just for the heck of it.

"If he screws up, you can all have a turn. After all he's just a slut. Got that Adam? You'll be the Nexus fuck toy," Wade sneered again. The idea was hot, watching all his boys using Adam. He hoped Adam did screw up.

"What... what about... work? I... have... a... program... with... Chris... I have to... talk... be in... ring with... him." Adam stuttered between sobs.

"You'll do your job but you will only talk wrestling and one of us will always be with you so don't even think of doing anything stupid. Don't forget, his brats are coming. How will they feel when they see daddy all beat up and broken... because _you_ screwed up," Barrett laughed coldly.

Adam broke, no he shattered. He'd forgotten about Ash and the twins. He couldn't do anything that would ruin their visit. If Chris got hurt, Jess would take the kids home. His Lion was living for their visit, and spending time on the road with them. It would be bad enough he would still be a bit bruised from last night.

"Oh god, Wade... please... please," Adam knew it was useless but he begged on last time. Wade just laughed.

Barrett got up, he left the broken blond alone while he talked to Heath and Skip.

"Someone follow him at all times. No Jericho contact out of the ring. He's not to tell anyone what's going on either! Don't let him out of your sight. When he shits, you shit. Got it?" Wade asked the two Nexus members.

"Got it. What about the other plan boss. You know, what you were going to do with Cena?" Skip asked his leader.

Wade chuckled, "I dunno, just yet. We'll think of something Something that will involve _him_." Wade said with a smirk, as he nodded towards Adam.

Heath looked a little fearful, "What about Hunter? We can't screw around on live TV!"

"When the fuckin' WWE Universe catches on to what will be happening to one of their beloved legends, they will go nuts. Think Hunter or Vince will be mad when the ratings go through the roof? They love to see their hero's in trouble. Adam will be the perfect damsel in distress! Even better than Cena. Plus we won't have Lesnar to deal with, you know how he gets protective of Johnny boy. Adam will be so ostracized because of Jericho, nobody will help him," Wade partially explained his plan to his henchmen.

Adam only heard bits and pieces, he was lying on the bed curled up like a baby. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had one wonderful night with Chris. He'd remember it always. He knew once Chris found out what was going on, he would hate him. That thought just broke Adam further. He could only cry, some ultimate opportunist he was.

Wade laughed as he watched Adam crumble...

Over in Chris' hotel, the Lion was going nuts. Not only was Adam late, he still wasn't answering his phone. He even tried calling the hotel, but the clerk said no calls were to be put through. It was just a good thing they didn't have to leave for the next event until tomorrow.

An hour later at eleven in the morning, Jericho had enough. First he would go get Shawn then they would find Adam. Once he had his Kitten back safely, he was never going to let him out of his sight again. He called for a cab, he didn't feel safe driving, after all he still had a concussion. He left the room as a man on a mission. Get his Kitten back.

Wade was tired of Adam's sobs, "Dry up Adam. Enough with the cryin'. Didn't your father ever tell you, real men don't cry? Oh wait... of course not...I forgot, you're a _bastard_. Anyway if I know Jericho, he'll be here soon looking for you. Get your ass up. I want you to copy this note in your own handwriting. I don't want you to even see him till we get to the next venue. Now get busy." Wade pulled Adam up by the hair, earning the Brit a the sound of a pitiful whimper.

Adam swiped his face with his shirt, being called a bastard just rolled off his back after everything else. He'd heard and been called that all throughout school.

The Rated R Superstar knew there was no point in fighting about writing the note. He would not put Chris in danger, especially if he came to the room. It was too close to the dragon's lair. All the Nexus could jump him. So he sat at the table with tear filled eyes and copied the note.

"Yeah, yeah just a minute!" Hunter's voice penetrated the door. Chris had been knocking constantly for the last five minutes.

Hunter and Shawn had just finished their third round of sex and had been on the way to the fourth when the pounding started. It took a bit to find all the clothes that had been thrown around the room.

Chris was about to pound again but the door suddenly popped open and he nearly hit Hunter on the chin. Hunter ducked, thankful for his wrestler's reflexes as was Chris who quickly pulled the punch back.

"Sorry Hunt... I... Adam... hasn't come back yet... need to... Shawn... Adam... in trouble... help," Chris was so upset he couldn't even speak or think straight.

"Easy Chris. Come on in. Just calm down," Hunter spoke gently and led the frantic man to the couch in the living room of the deluxe suite.

Shawn came out of the bedroom, he hoped he didn't look as debauched as he felt. "What's wrong darlin'?" the Texan drawled out his words.

Chris knew that tone of voice, "Oh shit, I... oh I'm sorry. I'll go... I didn't mean to interrupt," Jericho was even more flustered, he got up to leave, then almost fell. He still got dizzy if he got up too fast.

"Christopher Keith sit down! Hunter get a sport drink, a blue one," Shawn commanded as he cared for his former lover.

Chris sat down shakily, his hands trembled. Hunter brought the bottle of drink. He actually had to squeeze the liquid into Jericho's mouth for him.

Shawn sat next to Chris and wrapped him in his arms. He hated seeing Chris so upset, let alone he looked like a walking bruise.

After a few minutes, the Canadian was able to talk, "Adam hasn't come back. We made love last night. We belong together..." Chris continued to tell everything about the night... well nearly everything, he didn't expand on the actual details of the sexual act.

"I'll go with you Chris. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he and Wade just had a lot of talking to do. I'm sure you'll be with your Kitten soon. He loves you Chris. We ran into him this morning while running. He was absolutely glowing. Come on, if you're feeling better, we'll go up to his room," Shawn said calmly.

"Okay. Thanks. Hunter, thank you for everything and I mean everything," Chris hugged the big blond. Chris and Hunter hadn't always liked each other but when Chris came along and stopped Shawn from killing himself all that changed.

Hunter kissed his spouse and opened the door for them. It was better for him to stay behind. As the COO he had to stay out of personal issues with his employees.

Chris and Shawn rode the elevator from the fourth floor to the tenth. Jericho didn't mind heights, he just had a fear of fires that's what kept him on the ground floor.

"Where were you again when the hotel caught on fire?" Shawn asked the younger man.

"London. It was on an Indies tour. I was on the sixth floor and the fire was on the fifth. Those firemen got us out quickly but still you could feel the heat and the smoke was choking. So no more upper floors for the WCH as long as Adam has the title," Chris said with a wry laugh.

The elevator stopped and opened. The two former lovers walked to the room that had been assigned to the World Heavyweight Champion.

Wade Barrett knew who was at the door. David Otunga had called from the lobby as soon as Jericho had arrived at the hotel. The Brit also knew by the length of time that had passed between Chris' arrival and the knock on the door, that the ring vet wouldn't be alone.

Adam was sitting in the bathroom, tears streaking down his cheeks. Heath and Skip were there with him to make sure he kept his mouth shut.

Normally a man like Adam would fight back, yell for help and be done with this nightmare. Adam wasn't normal right now, he was nearly frozen with fear. All he could see were the bruises on Chris' handsome body. All he could hear were the cries of Chris' pain as his body was stomped on and abused. He also saw the faces of Ash and the twins and how they would be if they saw their father beaten and bloody. So he just sat there, helpless, alone and crying.

Chris waited impatiently for the door to open. He was just going to grab Adam and run. He was surprised when the door opened and Wade Barrett stood there, a look of triumph on his face.

"Where's Adam? He was supposed to meet me for breakfast," Chris asked trying to sound as polite as possible.

"He's in the shower. Look Chris... we talked this morning. He told me everything. He felt just terrible about it. He said if you showed up to give you this," Wade said with no particular tone or expression. He held a hotel stationary envelope out to the ring legend.

"I'd rather wait and see Adam myself," Chris said as the Lion tried to enter the room.

"I suggest you read the note. He was rather upset. Took a long time to calm him down. Now, just take your note and go," Wade shut the door soundly on Jericho.

Chris started to pound on the door but Shawn gently grabbed his wrist, "Don't darlin', let's go to our room and you can read the note. No point in making Barrett angry. He could take it out on Adam and you don't want that," the older man said with sound reason and a soft voice.

Chris nodded numbly and let Shawn guide him back to the elevator.

The whole way down in the lift, Chris just stared at the envelope in his hand. He both couldn't wait to read it and not open it. A note was never really a good thing.

Shawn and Chris were let in by an anxious Hunter. He was relieved when his beloved returned without any bruises.

Chris was led to the couch and the married couple left him alone to read the note. With shaking hands, Jericho opened the envelope. He pulled out the high quality hotel stationary paper, he unfolded the sheet and began to read...

"_Christopher, _

_When I got back to my room this morning, I was greeted by a sad sight. Wade had been up all night crying. _

_I knew I had to talk to him. I couldn't, in good conscious, just walkaway without explaining. _

_I told him about you and I. He understood and said he didn't blame me, that he had been a horrible boyfriend. _

_He broke down and started opening up to me for the first time. He bore his soul to me in a way I never thought possible. _

_Wade told me how much he loved me and how I had brought him so much joy and happiness. _

_It made me realize just how much he'd helped me as well. When he found me, I was just the locker room slut, in the corner. He pulled me out and showed me I was worth loving. _

_He was so sweet and tender, showing me a side of himself that, until now he'd been afraid to show. I realized at that moment that I do love Wade, very much. _

_You and I were a mistake. I was swept up by the moment and I let it go too far. I don't love you. When I said that it was the sex talking. You know how words are said in the heat of the moment. _

_I'm choosing Wade. He saved me and I saved him. Our souls sing together. I'm so happy he forgave me and still wants me. I love him and always will. _

_Again, what happened between you and I was a one time mistake. Go find happiness, you deserve it. _

_I just hope you can remain professional and we can continue to thrill the crowds with our matches. I know I can. _

_I am happy and totally in love with Wade Alexander Barrett. So move on Chris. I wish you luck. _

_All the best, _

_Adam"_

Shawn and Hunter both jumped. They heard the most pitiful cry a human could make, then a soft thud. They hurried to where the noise came from, Chris had fainted, tears still wet on his face.


	9. The Road To Vengeance

Two weeks had passed since the night of the Backlash PPV. Chris was so mentally messed up that Hunter pulled him from the roster, stating a kayfabe injury. Shawn refused to let him be alone so Chris was traveling and staying with the Levesque's. With a lot of tender care from Shawn and long deep talks with Hunter, Chris was finally back in shape to go back to work.

Hunter put him in a program with Phil. Punk was one of the few that could deal with full heel Jericho. They played off both of them using the words, "Best In The World".

At first Shawn wanted to put Adam in matches against guys like Mark Henry and Big Show, to punish him. Chris convinced him not to do that. He was angry with Adam but he didn't want him hurt. So Hunter started a series with Alberto Del Rio and the Rated R Superstar. To please Shawn he gave Alberto a henchman named Brodus Clay.

Adam was still the Champion, he was going to be until WrestleMania, then he would be evaluated and the decision would be made to keep him as Champ or not. He did put butts in seats.

Randy was still WWE Champion but he was eventually going to lose to Sheamus on RAW. Randy and Cody were taking some much needed time off so Randy was happy to drop the title.

The big buzz was that Bret Hart was returning to the WWE for the first time since the infamous "Montreal Screw Job". He and Shawn were going to make up in the ring. It would be huge.

Hunter had begged Shawn to return and bring back DX for one more run. This time, while the matches were serious, DX was more about fun and games than anti establishment. The crowds ate it up and Shawn was enjoying being in the ring again, he hadn't lost his touch one single bit.

The Nexus were still causing chaos. The heel group was really over with the crowd, especially since John Cena was their current target. The crowds loved to hate John, he just thought it was funny.

Adam and Chris had managed to avoid each other. They would spot each other from time to time but that was it.

What no one seemed to notice or care about was that Adam looked like the walking dead. It appeared as if he hadn't slept in days, and he was also thinner. His eyes had none of that mischievous sparkle that they once held. Nobody noticed because once again, Adam stayed in the corner.

Nobody on the roster knew what had happened after Backlash but they knew something had changed, neither Jericho or Copeland were the same. Chris was angry all the time and Adam just looked sad.

The entire WWE Roster was in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. They would be there a week. All TV was being taped there. It was also when Chris would pick up his three children. They were visiting their Grandpa Ted, Chris' father then they would join Chris for a few weeks for a long spring break.

The Irvine children went to a private year round school. Every nine weeks they got four to five weeks off. Jessica and Chris liked it better than public school and he could afford it. Only the best for his angels.

Ash was ten and Cheyenne and Sierra were six. The girls had just started school and like Ash were smart and popular. They were excited about being with their dad. Most of the roster were like super heroes to them. The hard part would be Sierra, she was an avid "EdgeHead" from the word go. Chris had promised she could meet him, now he wanted no part of it.

SmackDown was doing their TV taping at the arena. It had been a week since Chris had last seen Adam and he didn't want to see him now. Fate however dealt him a blow. He was assigned to the same locker room as Adam. When Chris got to the venue and saw his locker room was the same, he let out a sigh. Well, it was bound to happen, better to just get it done and over with.

Jericho entered the room, a quick glance around told him Adam wasn't there yet. He found a space and sat down, he faced away from the room. His ears pricked when he heard Daniel Bryan mention Copeland.

"He looks like death, Glen. I've never seen Adam so broken. Barrett treats him like a thing. Why is he letting this happen?" Daniel asked his lover and tag team partner.

"I don't know. I agree though, he looks bad. We used to be friends, exchanged books and stuff. Now it's like he's afraid to even talk to anyone," Glen responded sadly. He missed his normally funny friend.

The door opened, "Now get in there!" Wade's voice was heard, but he went unseen. Adam was roughly pushed into the dressing room. He was followed by Heath Slater, who pushed the blond to the corner.

"Fuck! I forgot to get my new Nexus gear. Just stay here and keep your mouth shut, bitch," Slater spoke harshly to Adam.

Adam just nodded, he kept his head down. He didn't even want to see who else was in the room. He started taking his black and red ring gear out of his bag. He saw his cell phone. He picked the device up. He went to his text messages. He had all the messages Chris had left that fateful morning. Tears formed in his sad, dull eyes. He closed the phone, he couldn't look at them anymore.

In the beginning the messages kept him going. At first hoped he could find his way back to Chris. He heard through the vine that Chris hated him, so any remaining hope he had vanished. He'd lost Chris forever. If only he could tell Chris it was to keep him safe but he knew if he even looked at his Lion, Wade would hurt him.

"I'm going to try again," Glen said quietly to his partner. Daniel smiled and nodded. Glen dug a book out of his bag. The large man went over to the broken blond.

Chris couldn't help it, he turned his head slightly and watched Jacobs approach Adam. Adam's head was hanging down, blond hair hiding his face from the room.

Glen stopped in front his one time good friend. He was one of the few that stood by Adam and never believed the slut rumors. It was only recently that "Kane" had come back to the blue brand. His friend had changed and it wasn't for the better.

"Hey buddy? I have a book for you," Glen said softly to the ring vet as he held the thick paper back out for Adam to take.

When Adam looked up, Chris' heart exploded into tatters. Every bit of anger left him. His Kitten looked so broken and sad. He knew then that somehow Wade had forced him in to staying. Adam didn't want to be with Wade, it was written on his face.

It took all of Chris' instincts and self control not to just get up and take Adam in his arms and tell him he still loved his Kitten, still wanted him. He couldn't, not until he knew what was going on. His blue eyes filled with tears, he had to turn away.

"I don't have time to read," Adam barely spoke to the tall, bald man. He went back to rummaging through his bag. He just wanted Glen to go away.

"Oh, okay. Sorry. If you change your mind just ask," Glen again spoke softly. Adam nodded in response.

Adam found it was just safer not to talk to anyone. That way no one would get hurt. He know fucking well Barrett would not only hurt Chris but anyone who talked to him outside the ring.

Adam looked up when the doors banged open. It was then he saw Chris for the first time. His handsome Lion was holding his head in his hands, were his shoulders shaking? Was Chris crying? He couldn't look anymore, the person who had thrown the door open was Slater. Adam quickly went back to fiddling with his ring gear.

"Barrett said to hurry. He's hungry," Heath said coldly. Had they been alone, Slater would have probably slapped Adam.

Adam and Heath changed their gear. Adam had to go to the full length mirror to make sure his tights were right. As he stood, Chris left the locker room. When he passed Chris' locker he inhaled deeply. He could smell his Lion's faint scent, his eyes watered again.

As he stood at the mirror, more and more superstars filled the locker room. It always made Adam nervous, he missed the days when a Champion could have a one man locker room.

"Come on bitch, boss is waitin'," Heath drawled loudly. Everyone could hear him, he loved putting Adam down like that.

Slater and Copeland left the locker room. As soon as the door closed, Glen banged his fist against his locker, making everyone jump.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. As long as Kane's fists weren't aimed at them, they didn't care. Randy knew, he walked over to Glen and Daniel.

"Shouldn't we do something? Tell Hunter? Adam looks horrible. Jericho looks almost as bad. Think something happened between them?" Orton asked the tag team. Randy was know for two things. His devastating RKO finisher and being the biggest gossip in the locker room, or at least equal to The Miz.

"I'm sure Hunter knows. What can we do? Adam wont talk to anyone that's not in the Nexus. He'd doing his best work in the ring, so is Chris. It's none of our business. If Adam or Chris need our help they'll ask. Just leave it alone, Randy." Glen said to the Apex Predator.

"Okay, Glen. You're right. Adam will do what he wants, he is stubborn that way. When is Mark coming back? About time to start the streak talk again," Randy asked, changing the subject.

"I have no idea. You do realize he isn't really my brother?" Glen replied with a roll of his eyes.

Randy laughed and wandered back over to his locker. Cody was deep in conversation with the hotel in Hawaii, he wanted to confirm their room.

Heath and Adam walked to where catering was set up. It was fuller than usual. SmackDown was taped for television so the pace was slower, often matches were stopped and restarted. The crowd loved it, they got more chances to get autographs and pictures.

The Nexus were sitting at several tables in the front half of the room. Adam obediently sat next to Wade, like a robot he leaned over and kissed Barrett's cheek.

Wade told Justin to get a couple of plates of food and some bottled water. The South African jumped to do his bosses bidding reluctantly.

Ever since Backlash, Justin had been questioning his place in the Nexus. He didn't like being associated with hurting Chris. He really liked the older man.

When Heath filled him about Chris and Adam, Justin knew he'd never have a chance with the older man but he was glad Chris was happy. He thought what Wade was doing to Adam was horrible. He knew both Adam and Chris were slowly dying inside. He vowed to work from the inside to help them be together.

Justin brought the food to his leader and the broken superstar. He sighed softly and sat back down at his own table.

Adam barely picked at the baked chicken on his plate. Normally it was his favorite meal. He had to force the food down but the athlete in him knew his body needed the nutrition.

"So you saw Jeribitch for the first time. I trust you behaved?" Wade asked as he took a bite of potato.

Adam just nodded "yes". He'd probably only spoken a handful of times since that horrible morning. The only time he spoke was to call spots during his matches.

Adam never noticed when Chris came into catering but the Codebreaker noticed him.

The more Chris saw Adam, the sadder he became. If he could only talk to Adam, maybe he could figure out how to get him back. He decided to take matters into his hands. He walked towards the love of his life. He stopped when he got to the table.

"I need to talk to you, please?" Chris said quietly. A few people in the room had stopped what they were doing to watch. Most however could care less.

Adam couldn't bring himself to look at Chris. He was too afraid that Wade would think he was misbehaving. He kept his eyes pinned on the table. His nose however filled with his Lion's wonderful scent. It brought back every memory of their one wonderful night.

The Rated R Superstar had to answer, "there is... I said it all in the note," was the simple response.

"You may have said all you needed to say but I haven't. You owe me that much. Please?" Chris' tone was a mix of anger, confusion and pleading.

Wade just sat there, he wasn't going to help Adam in anyway, he was testing the man, and Adam knew it.

"Chris, there is nothing you can say. I made my choice of my own free will. I'm with Wade." Adam said flatly.

"Adam, please. Five minutes, that's all I'm asking. We can even stay in here," Chris asked again.

For the first time since the morning after Backlash, Adam lifted his head and looked Chris Jericho in the eye.

Chris' knees nearly buckled. What he saw in the dressing room paled in comparison to seeing his beautiful Kitten up close. Adam _was_ walking death. The green eyes held no spark, the skin under his eyes was dark from lack of good sleep. His skin was paler that usual, he'd lost a bit of weight. Worst of all, his beautiful golden locks were dull and lifeless, no more soft shiny waves fell adorably across his eyes.

Adam too was shocked. His Lion's once fiercely intense blue eyes were dull. The tawny mane of once spiked locks were flat and more brown than golden. Chris also sported an unkempt, rough stubble adding to his super heel persona.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, he had actually decided to agree to talk to Chris at least where Wade could see them but his words never had a chance to escape their confinement in his vocal chords.

"He told you Jericho, he has nothing to say. I would suggest you just back off and leave my prop...er, boyfriend alone," the English accent was thick as Wade made his point.

The Kitten's head immediately lowered again, his hands toyed with his napkin. He knew Wade was right, he was just property but if it kept Chris safe, he'd do it.

Chris' eyes narrowed as he leveled them at Barrett, "He's not property. Adam come with me. Now, please?" Chris said coldly. He took hold of Adam's upper arm and tried to coax his Kitten to get up.

Adam jerked his arm out of Chris' grasp, he couldn't let this continue or Chris would get hurt. He could feel the anger building in Barrett. He turned to the Englishman.

"I have to go work on my match with Del Rio. Will you come with me?" Adam wanted to make sure Chris wasn't left alone with the Nexus leader.

"Of course love. The air in here is getting bad," Barrett said as he stood. He pulled Adam up a bit roughly and pushed past Jericho. The members of the Nexus followed their leader. All but Justin, he'd been getting a bottle of water.

Gabriel passed close to the Lion as he hurried after the others, he spoke in a quick whisper without stopping, "Be careful, Adam is in trouble," he knew he'd just taken a huge risk but Chris had to know. The South African hoped Jericho go the point.

Chris indeed get the point or at least an idea, there was way more going on here. He just had to figure out what. Maybe if he could get Justin alone, anything he could do he would.

Chris sat down with a plate of food. The room was thinning out, the SmackDown final taping had begun. Jericho hadn't been booked and wasn't sure he was going to be. He didn't care either way, his mind was churning on Adam and Gabriel's words.

Hunter walked in. He looked handsome in his three piece suit, only his tie was out of place, in hung down around his neck in an extremely loose knot. He hated ties. He found the object of his search.

"Chris? Hey buddy. Oh hells bells, what happened?" Hunter asked softly as he sat down. Chris hadn't even noticed when he started crying.

Jericho wiped at his face with his napkin, "I saw him..." Chris explained what had happened an hour earlier. He only left out the part about what Justin had said, for now that would be his secret.

"Hang in there. I think you're going to like what I have to say. You're going into the program with Del Rio and Edge. Vince wants a fight for number one contender and you've earned it. It's going to Mania. So put your suit on, tonight is just you doing an interruption promo. I've got a script outline but you make it yours," Hunter said as he pulled a sheet of paper off his clip board.

"What about Phil? We're in a program. I don't mind the change though. Maybe if I work with Adam I can find out what's really going on," Chris said as a tiny bit of a spark lit in his eye.

"Phil didn't bother to tell anyone but apparently he pulled a groin muscle in your last match. John finally figured it out and took him to see Rios. He's off for a month at least. So it's a legit injury. Can you handle this Chris? Working with Adam. Shawn's worried you'll do something stupid," Hunter spoke frankly.

"Well shit. I thought he landed wrong on that leg drop but he said he was fine. Phil's a tough fucker. Yes, I can. To be honest, I'll feel better if I can be near him. Thanks Hunt, I know you could have used someone else. Team Cena still on? Oh, and I'm picking up the kids from dad's in a couple of days. They are camping right now," Chris said with a smile he only had when he spoke of his children.

"Yes he is, sometimes to his own determent. I'll hold you to that. No, Vince was set on it being you. Don't know yet how it will end, crowds will tell us. Shawn can't wait to see the kids. We want to keep them a night or two if you'll let us," Hunter smiled in return.

"Of course they can stay with you. You and Shawn are the only ones here Jess and I trust. Adam was... he wanted... I love him Hunter... I want my Kitten back. Our night together... saw... stars... Adam," Chris broke down in wracking sobs. Since his anger had left him, sadness took over and with Hunter he was finally able to let go.

Shawn came in looking for his spouse. When he saw Chris sobbing, his "momma bear" instinct took over. He rushed to Chris, "what did you say to him, you brute!" Shawn spat with anger at his husband.

Hunter chuckled, "nothing honey. He saw... " Hunter stopped and mouthed the word "Adam". Shawn smiled in soft understanding. Triple H's heart melted a bit. His coppery blond was so sweet.

Shawn held out his arms and Chris fell into them as he finally released his emotions.

An hour later the Rated R Superstar, Edge was pacing like a caged animal at the Gorilla. It was the only time the man was himself. The only good thing about his personal situation was that the rough look added to his semi heel, Ultimate Opportunist persona.

Chris came to the Gorilla. He was running his promo through his mind, unaware of his surroundings. He too was lost in his ring personality.

When Edge noticed Jericho, his heart skipped a beat. Chris looked so handsome. He was wearing a dark blue three piece pin striped suit with a crisp, starched white shirt and a deep red tie. He wore mirror shiny black Italian leather shoes. His Lion was indeed a very sexy beast.

Adam quickly stopped staring and began pacing again when Heath Slater sharply cleared his throat. He was sitting in a near by chair, doing his duty.

When Chris had decided on what he was going to say and how to say it he leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, right leg bent, his foot braced against the wall. He was nonchalantly picking his nails, he then looked up when heard Slater's growl. He noticed Adam start to pace again.

He noticed how much better Adam looked when he was ring ready. Still what hurt his heart the most was the lack of life and spark in the beautiful green eyes. When he was Edge his hair was wet down so the flatness wasn't noticeable. Even as haggard as Edge appeared, he was still the most beautiful creature in the world.

Ricardo Rodriguez appeared which meant it was nearly time for Adam's match. It was the one time he was truly happy.

"And now Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer..." Lillian Garcia's voiced echoed and the boos began. He announced his boss and Alberto drove a vintage Rolls Royce into the arena.

The audience never knew that most of Del Rio's "expensive" cars came from local junkyards. They were sent to be detailed then made to be pushed easily out to the arena. That way when they were destroyed as part of the plot, it only cost a few hundred dollars instead of tens of thousands. Tonight's car would be demolished by Jericho.

When the match was nearly over and Edge was setting up for the Spear, "Break the Walls Down" was played. Both Edge and Alberto stopped in their tracks and looked to the top of the ramp. Jericho came strolling out, microphone in hand.

Adam was shocked, he didn't know Chris was going to do this, he cocked his head cutely and squinted a bit, creating a puzzled look. Alberto and Ricardo looked just as confused.

Jericho launched into a promo saying he was the best in the world and he should be the number one contender. He did a great job of throwing in a lot of multi syllabic words that would send members of the WWE Universe to dig out their dictionaries later at home.

By the time he was finished, Chants of "Y 2 J" and "JER-I-CHO" rang throughout the arena. He completed his effort by picking up a hidden tire iron and taking out all his frustrations on the innocent Rolls Royce. His final act was to send The Spirit of Ecstasy flying from her perch on the hood of the car. He hit the hood ornament so hard she broke in two. The crowd went nuts as Chris went back stage.

Alberto and Edge looked at each other. Edge suddenly remembered the match hadn't finished. Alberto found himself being counted out as he recovered from the Spear Edge had just hit him with. Tonight was Edge's turn to win, last week Alberto had been the one to have his hand raised.

Outside the ring, Brodus Clay and Ricardo were throwing a fit but it was too late. The bell rang the match was over and Edge was standing, arm raised in victory as he held the title high in the air. He then did his devil's horn sign as he went to each ring post and celebrated.

The show ended with their match or would when the episode of SmackDown was edited for television. There were still several matches left to film, including a segment with the Nexus picking on John Cena who had come to the blue brand to get members for his team.

While the Nexus was busy on stage, Chris once again tried to talk to Adam. They were in the locker room. There were a few other grapplers there but they were busy watching the taping on the monitor.

"Hey there Kitten. Please, will you talk to me now?" Chris asked softly as he sat on the bench in the corner next to Adam. He looked hopeful at the beauty.

Edge had vanished as soon as he left the ring and Adam was back to looking broken and defeated. He also had a look of terror on his face. Who knew who was spying for Wade. He couldn't take the chance on Chris being hurt.

Adam had thrown one his Rated R Superstar t-shirts on. He was still in his ring gear. He wasn't allowed to shower until Slater or Wade was with him. It was to risky to be alone now.

"I can't Chris. Please, just drop it and leave me alone. I chose Wade. I'm happy," Adam's green eyes filled with tears counter the words he'd spoken. The distraught blond got up and ran out of the dressing room. He went to wait for Wade at the Gorilla.

Chris could only watch as Adam left the locker room. It was pointless to follow the Kitten, he just wasn't going to talk no matter how hard he tried. He needed a different approach. Maybe it would be easier when they started working together. If he did that Chris would be safe for now at least.

"Copeland! The Office now!" Shawn barked at the Ultimate Opportunist. He was fed up with seeing his friend in tears. Shawn wanted answers and he wanted them now!

Adam stopped in his tracks. He had no choice. While Shawn wasn't his work boss, he was as close as you could get. There was no way to refuse. He turned to go into the office, where Shawn was standing in the doorway.

With his head down, like a scolded child he brushed past Mister WrestleMania and entered the room. He stood waiting for only God knew what.

Shawn shut the door, "Sit down. You have some explaining to do," Shawn sat on the couch and patted the empty spot next to him.

As Adam moved to sit a thousand things ran through his pretty blond head. Maybe if he told Shawn the situation, he could finally get help. Maybe if he told Shawn the situation, Wade would beat Chris so badly he'd end his career. He sat down and waited.

At first Shawn was angry and was going to read Adam the riot act. Then he saw how broken and defeated Adam looked. He sighed and changed his tactic. He leaned back and palmed his face.

"Adam, what is going on? Chris said the two you... fell in love. You even left him a note and said you'd be back. You told him in that note you loved him. Then suddenly you changed your mind and you stayed with Barrett? I don't buy it son..." Shawn spoke firmly but softly. Suddenly, Shawn got an inspiration, of course, it made sense now. He spoke again.

Shawn placed his hand on Adam's drooped shoulder, "Barrett threatened you didn't he? Or maybe Chris? If you didn't stay with him? That's the only thing that makes sense. Honey, I saw you and Chris together, the love between you was so obvious it slapped me in the face. For the first time in years Chris was happy and I suspect you were as well. I'm right aren't I? Please honey, if you tell me the truth, Hunter and I can help you. I promise, you and Chris will be safe. Just tell me," Shawn's eyes were pinned on the broken beauty. He was sure now he was right because Adam had started to tremble when he spoke about hurting Chris.

Adam raised his head and looked at Shawn. The older man was shocked at the sight. Adam was even more broken than he realized. The legendary wrestling Icon could see the emotions and thoughts running through the blonds head.

Adam knew what he had to do, protect Chris even at the cost of his career, "I love Wade. Chris was a stupid mistake. Get over it. Can I go now? Fire me, I don't care but just... leave me... alone," Adam bit back tears. He knew no one could protect Chris all the time, the only way to come close was to say with Wade.

Shawn nodded and indicated that Adam could leave. The older man knew he'd hit the truth. He hated what Barrett was doing. His only thought as Shawn watched Adam leave was simple.

"Now, where did Hunter put that sledge hammer?"


	10. Moments of Happiness, Moments of Hell

A week later the crew and roster were in Buffalo, New York. They would be there until Vengeance in Toronto. Vince liked it when the red and blue brands worked together. It gave creative a bigger pool of superstars to draw from. RAW would be live, SmackDown and other shows taped, like last week. Then they would move further down the road to WrestleMania.

Since his talk with Shawn, Adam had managed to avoid direct contact with anyone outside the Nexus. The program in the ring was strictly business. Adam had matches at house shows with Chris but if the talk wasn't about ring work, the green eyed beauty kept his mouth shut. Shawn had kept what he'd figured out to himself. He still had some ideas to work out, after all he really didn't have any solid proof, just his instincts.

At least Chris had something else to occupy his mind. His kids were with him and they were pulling him out of his depression. Jericho was more like his regular self at least on the outside.

Chris had hired Helen Wilson to look after his children. She was from Shawn's church in Texas. Helen was fifty, old enough to be motherly and yet young and fit enough to keep up with three kids under age ten. She was a widow and a retired teacher. The Irvine's loved her and she treated them all, including Chris like they were her own.

Last night had been RAW Monday. Chris had brought back his show in a show, _The Highlight Reel_. His guests were Del Rio and Edge. The crowd had loved it. Especially when it broke out in a "slobber knocker" between the three wrestlers at the end.

Adam Speared Chris. Chris used the Code Breaker on Del Rio and Alberto had put them both in the Cross Arm Breaker. Brodus got in the act and after a Spear/Code Breaker combination, body slammed both Edge and Jericho. Alberto Del Rio won the night.

The Nexus attacked Cena again, only this time Morrison, Kingston and Sheamus came to the rescue. It cemented Team Cena versus The Nexus at Vengeance.

_The Highlight Reel_ as so well received, Creative decided to bring back Adam's old show in a show, _The Cutting Edge_. Del Rio and of course Chris would be his guests.

There was one bright spot. The Nexus was doing a promo all during SmackDown about being banned from the building. They would be outside for the entire taping. They had a luxury bus to use when they weren't being filmed.

Wade had warned Adam though. He told his "lover" to remember one thing, he had spies everywhere so Adam better behave. Barrett also reminded him that Chris' kids were there and they wouldn't like seeing their daddy badly beaten and broken.

Adam noticed something else, Shawn was treating him much differently. He'd always been kind and fatherly but now he was like he was with Chris, a "momma bear". Anytime he heard gossip about Adam, Shawn would lecture that person. With both brands together it meant that The Miz and his mouth were back as well. He'd heard rumors and once in catering when he called Adam the Nexus' sex toy, Mike Mizanin found himself slapped so hard a perfect HBK sized hand print was left on his cheek.

Hunter finally had to pull his over protective spouse back into control. Trips made it up to The Miz by giving him a push for the United States Championship. Of course he didn't go so far as to let him win. That part was for his spouse.

Adam was in his corner of the locker room. He was a little less broken looking. Although he was under watch, he could breathe a little easier without Heath constantly under foot. He just wished he knew who the spy or spies were, not that many were fond of Barrett and The Nexus. He figured Mike was one, but even then he wasn't sure so he just kept to himself.

"Daddy! Daddy! We're hungry!" Ash said as he and his twin sisters came into the locker room. Because of the kids, Shawn made sure his ex lover had a small but private locker room. Nobody minded, Hunter or Vince did the same when others had their kids with them. Like Randy and his adopted daughter, Alana.

When he was younger Randy's best friend was Samantha Speno. Sam had Alana as a single parent. When the father found out he just vanished. How well Adam knew about that. When he and Randy were dating, Sam was killed by a drunk driver. In order to keep Alana from going into foster care, Randy adopted her legally. After all he was her Godfather. Adam was a great help at the time and even now he was still Uncle Adam.

Chris laughed, oh it felt good to do that. He couldn't help but laugh around his three blond offspring. He was so thankful that Jess agreed to have his children, she was special.

"Okay guys, when I finish getting dressed we can go," Chris was adjusting his tie. He would wear his suit for _The Cutting Edge_ segment.

"Ashy stop!" Cheyenne cried out. Ash was trying to put on his dad's wrestling trunks. Sierra was intently playing with her Edge action figure.

Chris saw his son and daughter pulling at his trunks, "Hey! Stop stretching my trunks please. Daddy isn't that fat!" Chris laughed again and helped Ash untangle from the twisted fabric.

"That's right Ashy, daddy is a flexy beast!" Cheyenne exclaimed, getting the moniker wrong.

Chris just shook his head and smiled, he'd missed his angels so much. He picked Sierra up and took Chey by the hand. Ash walked beside his sister as they went towards catering. It was a little early for most of the roster to be eating so now was a good time to take three loud kids.

"There you are! Shawn said to check catering. Thanks for the time off to shop. Shawn likes my style advice," Miss Helen laughed as she caught up with the Irvine's and followed them to catering.

"It's fine Helen. I don't expect you to be chained to us," Chris said with a smile to the older lady.

The little family walked into the huge room set aside for catering. There were only about twenty crew members in the room.

Chris and Helen helped the three children fill their plates with chicken nuggets, french fries and salad. Jericho didn't mind the junk food too much, as long they ate a salad or other vegetables with it. He grabbed three half pint boxes of milk as well.

They settled the kids and the trio ate happily. Chris ate a few chicken wings and some salad while Miss Helen just had a large chef salad.

The children had good manners and were well behaved. Just as Chris finished his last wing, Hunter came up to the table. He greeted the kids with hugs and shook Helen's hand. He looked flustered.

"Can you come with me for a few minutes? Del Rio is having a problem with his promo. We could use your help," Hunter asked his friend.

Chris sighed, he hated leaving his kids but work provided for them. "Daddy will be right back. Eat your salads and you can have a cupcake when I get back," Chris said warmly to his children. He kissed them and followed Hunter out of the room.

Adam finished adjusting the lines of fabric that ran down his left leg. He made sure the lines matched his kick pads. He realized his tummy was rumbling. When he wasn't around Wade, he found he could eat a bit more. He loved Buffalo wings and he knew they would have some in catering.

He sent Wade a text message as he was told to do. Anytime he left the locker room he was to message his "boyfriend" and tell him. He figured it was so Wade could then message his spy. It only took a minute for Barrett to reply, his message was simple, "Don't get fat, love."

Adam closed his phone with a sigh. Even food was used to make him more and more Barrett's bitch. Well for once Adam didn't care. He wanted a plate of Buffalo wings and blue cheese sauce to dip them in. He headed towards catering.

He noticed Hunter and Chris leave the food area. They were in deep conversation as they went the other direction towards the arena. Adam was glad, who ever the spy was would have nothing to tell.

The Rated R Superstar entered the catering room. He of course had the WHC title around his waist. He'd gotten so used to the big gold belt that he almost forgot he was wearing it.

The only other time Chris' kids had come for a long visit Adam was out with a heel injury. So he didn't get to meet them. He could tell right away that the three small blonds at the table with a kind looking woman were Chris' children. The smirk on the boys face as he teased his sister was so much like Chris' it stung his heart.

Ash looked over towards Adam as the tall blond wrestler took off his title belt and claimed a table with it. The boy pointed to Adam while saying something to Sierra. The little girl flipped around in her chair, then grinned.

Before Miss Helen could stop her, Sierra took off like a rocket. "Edge! Edge!" she yelled as she ran towards the super star. Normally, of the three she was the shyest and quietest but not now. She ran towards Adam like he was an old family friend.

Adam had learned because of his six foot five inch frame, kids were often intimidated once they got close to him. Around kids he would always get down on his knees or sit. Sierra came at him so fast he didn't get a chance.

Sierra Irvine stopped and grabbed Edge around the upper thighs. The top of her head stopped at the band of his tights and she hugged him for all she was worth.

Adam put his large hands around her little body and picked her up. She straddled his hip and hugged him as best she could.

"I bet your name is Sierra Irvine," Adam said in his softest voice as for the first time in weeks he smiled.

"Huh huh. How did you know? You are my favorite! See!" Sierra stuck the Edge action figure in his face, she was so excited.

"I see. Well, your daddy showed me your picture. Is this Ash and Cheyenne?" Adam looked down as the other two Irvine's joined them.

"Yeah. You are friends with daddy?" the girl asked happily.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to see the big title I have?" Adam asked as he sat down with Sierra still in his arms. She refused to let go.

Adam let each one of the kids wear his belt and with his phone took a picture of each one as they struck an Edge like pose.

Adam then signed his name for each of them on small paper pates. Miss Helen came over to check on them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you came here to eat. You kids come with me. You ate your salads so you can each have a cupcake," the nanny said hoping to tempt the children into not bothering Adam.

"I don't mind at all. Let's all have a cupcake!" Adam suggested. The three little Irvine's laughed and ran to the food table. Adam told Helen it was fine and to go finish her lunch. She did, after all the kids were only a few feet away.

Adam got each child the cupcake they picked out. They were frosted in bright, rainbow colors. Adam took a blue one. He also picked up more milk for all of them. He took the plate of cupcakes and cartons of milk back to his table. They all sat down and Sierra was happily enthroned on Adam's lap.

Soon they were laughing. Cupcake frosting was being smeared on noses. The three kids and a wrestler were having a blast.

Chris stopped short when he got back to catering. Tears instantly came to his eyes. He saw the most beautiful sight, not only because his kids were laughing but so was Adam.

Jericho quickly wiped the tears away. They would cause too many questions. He walked up to the table, where a frosting party had taken place.

Adam panicked when he heard Chris' voice, "Looks like your having fun. Were the cupcakes good?" Chris asked with a smile.

The kids answered and told him about the pictures and autographs. Sierra was talking more than anyone, a fact that Chris didn't miss.

"I hope they didn't bother you, Adam." Chris said in an emotion filled voice. He was happy for any chance to talk to his Kitten.

Adam's head hung a bit, his fear for Chris' safety taking over, "No, no it was fine. I was here for lunch. They are great kids. I have to go now though. You kids have fun," Adam set Sierra down, grabbed his title and left quickly.

All the way to the locker room he hoped the spy would just see it was a quick, innocent exchange about the kids and nothing more. He couldn't have Chris hurt, not with his kids around.

"Daddy? Was Edge mad?" Sierra asked as Chris carried her back to their locker room. Helen carried Cheyenne and Ash followed them.

"No honey. It was time for Edge to go to work. You like him?" Chris asked as he gently brushed a strand of blond hair from his daughters face.

"He was nice. I liked him a lot. Why is he so sad, daddy?" Sierra asked. Chris knew she was more tuned into people. She was a mini version of Jess. Jess had always known when something was bothering him, sometimes eerily so.

They got to the private locker room. As the family entered, Chris tried to explain, "He and his special friend are having problems. That happens sometimes. You've seen mommy and daddy yell at each other. Sometimes it makes you sad." Chris hoped the young child got what he was trying to say.

"I don't think that's it. He got sad when he saw you, and you did too daddy," Sierra had picked up on way more than Chris could ever hope to explain.

"Go play Candy Land, sweetie. They are waiting for you," Chris changed the subject. He put his child down and she went to play the game with Miss Helen and her siblings. Chris sighed and watched his kids. If things had been different, Adam would have been the one playing Candy Land with them. Jericho sighed again.

Adam decided it was better to be honest. The grappler typed a long text message and told Barrett everything that happened in catering. He hit send.

While he waited for a reply he looked at the three pictures. He decided Chris would like to have them. He sent the pictures without any kind of note to his Lion's phone. He then deleted any evidence of the message but kept the pictures.

Wade sent a text back, "Since you were honest with me and I confirmed what you told me, Jericho is safe." The message was short but greatly eased Adam's mind. Then it hit him, Wade said Jericho was safe, it said nothing about him being safe. Well, he'd been punished before, this time it would be worth it.

Chris had been talked into joining the game of Candy Land. He had the time before his segment with Adam would be filmed. They always did matches first then promo spots. It was better for the crowd.

Jericho was stuck in the molasses swamp when his cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out to check, it could be from Jess about the kids. He was stunned when he saw who the message was from. He opened it.

Chris smiled as he looked at the pictures of his kids wearing Edge's title. Jericho was sad there was no message but he loved the title Adam had written in the message subject line, "To The Handsome Father of Three". Something about that gave Chris hope. He closed his phone happily.

Later that night after another exciting fight filled show in a show, it had been announced that Chris and Del Rio would have a number one contenders match at Vengeance and of all things Adam would be the special guest referee. The crowd went crazy for the idea.

Chris packed up his three very tired children and took them and Miss Helen back to the hotel. The kids slept with their dad while Helen had an adjoining room. The kids could then stay with her if Chris was out late.

The Irvine's laid curled up together, getting sleepier as Lightning McQueen pushed The King over the finish line. The DVD soon clicked off and nobody noticed. They were sound asleep.

Things were not so good up in Adam's championship suite. Adam had been right, while Chris was safe, he was far from it. After the night of taping had finished, Adam changed and went to find Wade. He didn't have to look hard, the Englishman was waiting for him.

Adam was grabbed by a lock of hair and pulled to their waiting rental. Heath was behind the wheel, he smirked as Adam was roughly pushed into the back seat.

Justin watched in disgust, he decided it was time to tell someone what was going on. The Nexus member only hoped the person could actually help.

In the hotel room, Adam was face down on the bed. His jeans and thong were down around his knees, his t-shirt was in shreds on the floor.

His ass was red and white corded welts marked where the belt had struck the hardest. The green eyes rained tears as the belt came down for the fifteenth time. Five lashes for each picture. Five more followed as Barrett made his point.

"Next time it won't be you! It will be Jericho. The belt will be my fist to his body. Stay away from that bastard and his ugly brats! Am I understood?" Barrett barked as his hand pressed down hard on the back of Adam's neck.

"Y... yes... Wade. Y... yes... pl... please... my … ne... neck... hurts... ple... ase..." Adam gasped between sobs. One thing Adam was thankful for was that nothing sexual went on between he and Wade. Sex had been replaced by punishments like this. He'd much rather be whipped than sexually tortured.

When he was done Barrett left Adam on the bed to take care of himself. If anyone tried to help him they would get the same. Adam pulled himself up. He slowly worked his jeans and thong off. He limped naked to the bathroom. He filled the large tub with hot water and bubble bath. He managed to slide in to the soapy water.

At first he could hardly stand sitting but as the water enveloped him, the blond relaxed. This was the one place Adam could let go, safely locked in surrounded by hot water and bubbles. He broke down and sobbed into his wash cloth.

Adam's mind ran with thoughts of Chris. He replayed their one night of passion. He'd never felt like that before. He hadn't know how much his soul could sing but Chris knew how to play him, like the most beautiful and delicate instrument ever created.

He remembered how their bodies fit together. His hips cradled Chris' perfectly. His Lion's cock was curved just perfectly to hit his prostate. Chris' hand was also made to stroke his cock and their lips felt like pieces of a jig saw puzzle. They were created to make love to each other.

For Adam though the sex was a secondary benefit. It was the feeling of love and tenderness that came first. He and Chris were instantly compatible together. Like old childhood friends. With Chris, Adam hadn't had the feeling he usually got around his lovers. That feeling was awkwardness.

With Chris, Adam didn't feel like he had to prove anything so he was relaxed. With other lovers the blond always felt like he had to be worth loving. That often led to nervous, tittering talk or clumsy hands. Knocking things off tables or dropping things. Basically turning him into a bundle of nerves. Chris didn't make him feel that way, not once.

Adam cried a bit more as he washed his broken body. He was thankful that Wade knew better than to leave bruises on his bronzed flesh. A small thing to be thankful for.

As he continued to soak his pain away, Adam smiled again. He thought of the reason he had been punished earlier, three beautiful blond headed children. He almost laughed out loud remembering how Sierra had said he'd look pretty with pink cheeks. She'd taken a finger full of pink icing from her cupcake and smeared it, accidentally on his nose as she aimed for his cheek.

Adam had turned his head at the same time so his nose got iced instead. That lead to more icing being put on noses and a lot of laughing. They were wonderful kids, Chris was lucky to have them. He wished he could spend more time with them but Adam knew Chris wouldn't want them around Wade or Heath so he gave up the idea.

The wrestler's thoughts turned to business. He was excited, he'd never been a Ref before. Every grappler had the basic idea but maybe one of the Zebra's would give him some quick lessons. He didn't want to make an ass out of himself.

It would be nice to be able to watch Chris and Alberto dance up close. Alberto took Chris back to his early years down in Mexico. It would be more of a Lucha type match. Fast with some flying rope work.

Many people didn't know that Chris and Del Rio had a common connection. Alberto's Uncle had been the one to recruit Chris from Monterrey to Mexico City. Jericho had even stayed at the man's house. Alberto remembered Córazon de León as Chris was known. Lion Heart in English, how apropos.

Adam knew he'd get to at least spend sometime with Chris, even if it was just in the ring. He just had to remember to keep all talk to work. He wouldn't put Chris in danger, especially not with his kids there.

The superstar had soaked enough. He got out of the draining tub, stiff but not as sore. He dried off and finished grooming. He walked naked out into the now quiet, dark room, Barrett had gone to bed.

Adam slipped between the sheets. He wqs roughly pulled up against Wade as the Englishman grabbed him. Adam was just a teddy bear, something for Wade to hold as he slept. There was no loving comfort in the action. Just a reminder that he was just a thing, a possession.

Adam fell into a semi deep sleep, dreaming about Chris. Dreams were the one place Wade couldn't be. The blond dreamed of being taken away by another darker, tawnier blond. He lived in hope.

Chris woke up from his slumber, he smiled at the three sleeping children. He needed a drink. It had been a long, hard day then seeing Adam laughing with his kids.

Carefully and quietly he got out of bed. He dug down deep in his bag, his fingers groping in the darkness. He found the small airline sized single shot bottle of his favorite, Grey Goose Vodka. One shot was enough and he wouldn't be affected. Had the kids not been there he might have had three or four but not around his angels.

He cracked open the tiny bottle and sat on the couch. All he could think of at the moment was Adam. He replayed their one night of passion. He'd never felt like that before. He hadn't know how much his soul could sing. Adam had felt like the most beautiful, delicate instrument he'd ever touched.

In all his sexual life, Chris had never had anyone so responsive under him. Their bodies fit like a jig saw puzzle, or at least Chris thought so. He'd never felt or tasted a mouth so perfect, not even Shawn When he and Adam kissed it was like paradise.

When his cock breached Adam's hot, tight heat it was like a lock and key. His "key" fit the "lock's" channel perfectly. Adam's bundle of nerves was in just the right place as he prodded into it. And the sounds Adam made, oh those glorious whimpers and soft moans. So... delicious was the only word Jericho could think of.

For Chris though the sex was just a wonderful benefit. The real thing he loved the most was the instant comfort he felt around Adam. For a long time he'd been wanting the tall blond. It never worked out that he could make a move for him. Now he wished he'd been more aggressive in his pursuit but Adam always seemed so happy. Chris knew now it was a front, the blond was fragile when it came to relationships.

When he finally had Adam, he was ripped from him like a badly written letter torn from the notepad. There was a reason why Adam left him and decided to stay with Barrett, but what? That was the thing that puzzled him most. What? And of course why? He knew Adam had meant it when he said "I love you my Lion". Chris was never more sure of anything.

He had to figure out what was going on. The what to do to get Adam away from the Englishman and back into his arms where he belonged. Then he'd just marry Adam and be in heaven forever with his Kitten.

Chris also loved the fact that his kids liked Adam. He'd never seen little Sierra talk so much at once. He always worried about her the most. Sierra was different from the other two. Both he and Jessica had worried that maybe there was some unseen complication when she was born.

Jess had gone into labor nearly six weeks early. The twins were born prematurely. They were terrified that they weren't going to make it. Chris and Jess prayed and kept vigil over their tiny daughters as they fought to live in the neo natal unit of the hospital.

The parents were rewarded when the girls started gaining weight and getting stronger. A month later they took them home. Ash was disappointed they were human babies and not some kind of mystical sea creatures. It made them all laugh.

It wasn't long after that when Jessica came to him and said she had met someone and wanted to be free to pursue the relationship. Chris was more than happy for her and said as long as he remained the father of their children she could file for divorce with his blessings.

Jess told Chris no matte what, they would always be the kids parents together. Chris had made it possible for her dream of being a mother to come true. Chris thanked her for marrying him to protect his image. Being gay was no big deal now so it was no longer necessary to keep Jess locked in a sham marriage, so they divorced.

Jessica was happily married to a man named Peter and while he was good to the kids and loved them, he never interfered with Chris. The kids loved Peter as well but they knew who their real father was. It was a great relationship.

Chris smiled, he was lucky. He finished his small drink and quietly climbed back in bed with his three blond monkeys. They curled around him instantly. Now if only Adam was on the other side of him in the bed, life would be perfect.

Jericho laid awake a bit, thinking at least now he'd have a chance to do ring work with Adam. Maybe he could get some answers, find out what was really going on and get him away from Barrett for good.

Suddenly a light went off in his head. What would be the only reason Adam would stay with Wade? He was threatening Adam and probably using himself as the reason. Adam was with Barrett to protect him. Chris grew angry, how dare Barrett do that! And of course Adam would fall for it. Now all he needed was proof that was really the reason.

He'd get the proof. He now had something to confront Adam with. Jericho couldn't wait till he was able to be in the ring with Adam.

"Hang on Kitten. I'll get you back. I promise," Chris whispered as he fell into a dreamland. Dreamland with his kids and Adam by his side.


	11. Conformation

With the kids, Chris didn't get a chance to talk to Adam before they had to leave Buffalo. The next combined RAW-SMACKDOWN Super Show was in Cleveland, Ohio. Again they would be there till the end of the week then on to Toronto and Vengeance.

Tonight was another match between Adam and Del Rio with Chris doing a run in, further setting up for the big match at the PPV.

For once, Creative was staying with a program. Sometimes when a plan was made, last minute changes had to happen. Someone could be hurt or sick, sometimes an idea didn't go over with a crowd. But this time no changes had been made. Hopefully the show would go over.

Adam could hardly stand to sit down. Wade had been over zealous with punishments, often Adam didn't even know what he had done. He couldn't shower at the arena, his ass was too bruised and it would be too hard to explain. He even wore a pair of thicker cotton briefs instead of his usual thong. It offered slightly more protection.

Wade paced outside Adam's locker room. He was waiting to give his "boyfriend" another warning. The Nexus was going to be cutting a backstage promo beat down, while Adam, Alberto and Chris had practice time in the ring.

Barrett asked Alberto to keep an eye on Adam but Del Rio said he'd be too busy. Alberto said for Wade not to worry, it would just be him and Chris with the blond, nothing would happen to Adam.

The Englishman couldn't really explain that wasn't what worried him, Alberto tended to have a big mouth and he could let the real reason behind the spying slip. So all the Brit could do was warn Adam and lie about about spy watching him.

Chris was getting his kids settled with their toys before he had to go practice. He thought more about his idea about why Adam was doing what he was doing. Maybe he'd run the idea over with Shawn. His one time lover was smart about these kinds of things.

Little did Chris know that Shawn had exactly the same thought. Only Shawn had a little more proof from the expression on Adam's face during their talk. The bad part was that Shawn was back on their ranch in Texas this week. Chris would have to wait until Toronto to talk to the older man. It just wasn't something you talked about over the phone.

Adam finished and went to go to the ring for practice. When he opened the door he almost ran into Wade. The Brit grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close. To anyone looking at them they would think it was two lovers having a brief tryst.

"Just remember, only work talk with Jericho. Think of his little brats. I have eyes on you so I'll know everything. Understand me, love?" Wade sneered out the words. He put hard pressure on Adam's wrist.

"Yes Wade, I understand! I've been good!" Adam whimpered. He was getting so tired of all this. He just wanted to get away. Chris was an abandoned dream by now. He was starting to just give up on life all together.

Wade let go of Adam and walked with him as far as the Gorilla. After another warning the two parted company. Barrett went to do The Nexus promo and Adam to the ring for practice.

Chris and Alberto were waiting in the ring. They were discussing what would happen when Chris interrupted the match. The Lion would go for the Mexican first.

Adam made his way slowly down the ramp. He was stiff from his punishments. Once he got in the ring and started to warm up he hoped the muscles would loosen.

Chris noticed Adam's stiff movements. He wondered if Adam's neck was acting up, maybe he shouldn't even be working.

Adam slowly climbed up the "steel" steps that were actually aluminum, but to the crowd the word steel steps was a lot more threatening. Going up the steps to get into the ring was something Edge rarely did, even for practice he usually slid into the squared circle.

The three grapplers greeted each other. "I need to warm up first. Let's run some ropes," Adam suggested to Chris and Alberto. Del Rio agreed but Chris opted for his yoga stretches. Adam started running with ropes. With each pass across the ring, Edge came out more and more. It did help to loosen him up. Alberto quit after one hundred fifty passes. Edge finished at two hundred. He was barely sweating, he used to run a thousand at wrestling school.

Chris watched Edge and Del Rio worked their match. Every once in a while he made a suggestion that honed and refined a move set.

When Alberto and Edge worked out their Spear/Cross Arm Breaker finish, Chris entered the ring. He gently put a "practice" Code Breaker on Alberto. While Del Rio sold, Jericho locked up with Edge.

Chris took a chance, he held Edge and pulled him closer, "He's threatening me to keep you isn't he?" The Lion asked quickly.

Adam was so stunned at Chris' words that he forgot what he was doing. He roughly pushed Chris off, "NO!" the Rated R Superstar said almost violently. He went to the ring ropes and jumped out. He left, practice was over for him.

Chris knew one thing, he had the conformation he needed. With that kind of reaction he had to have hit the on the truth. Now he had to figure out what to do about it.

Alberto was confused but Chris immediately got the Mexican involved in work talk further discussing their program. Adam's actions were soon forgotten.

Adam was still stunned as he went toward the locker room. How did he guess? Would Chris now do something stupid? He had to get Chris off the track.

Adam turned around and quickly went back to the ring. Chris and Alberto were talking about middle of the match calls.

"Sorry I left so fast... um... you know... nature called," Adam even added a blush to make it look legit. Alberto laughed and nodded. Chris just stared at the blond, knowing it was a bold faced lie, but he let it go.

"Can we do that Code Breaker reversal again, Chris? I want to get it right," Adam asked casually. The move set enabled Adam to roll Chris in a small package, enough time to utter a few quiet words.

"Sure, Al give us ring space please," Chris said to the Mexican. He knew Adam wanted to say something and no one else needed to know what it was.

Alberto nodded but sat on a metal chair near by. He loved watching the two veterans dance in the ring. Ricardo came and stood behind his lover and started rubbing his shoulders.

Chris and Edge worked up to the desired move set. Jericho hit the Code Breaker but Adam countered, his height making it easier to grab Chris do a dive and roll him up into a small package.

The blond had Chris rolled up, "No, he didn't. He wouldn't do that. I... love him," Adam spit out as he rolled by Chris' ear. Even in the awkward position, he managed to sound sincere.

"Mister Irvine! Come quickly! Sierra is hurt!" Miss Helen called out in a frantic voice, she was half way down the ramp.

Chris didn't even hesitate, he rolled out of the ring and took off after the Nanny. Adam followed, no matter what, Sierra was important to him. He'd take whatever Wade dished out, he had to help the child if he could.

Miss Helen led Chris to the trainer's room, "she and As were playing. I was helping Cheyenne in the bath room. I heard her screaming and crying, holding her arm. Ash won't tell me what happened," the woman said as they hurried to the injured child.

Adam followed them. He hoped the young child wasn't badly injured. She was his little pet.

Chris was grim faced as he went into the training room where his daughter was sobbing.

"Daddy... hurts" Sierra was holding her arm. "It's okay baby, daddy is here. Tell daddy what happened," Chris was now sitting on the table holding his daughter.

"Me... and... Ashy... were... playing Candy Land. He did... bad... cheateded... I yelled at him... he pushed... me... I hurted my arm," Sierra managed to sob out most of what happened.

"Ash Edward Irvine, is that what happened?" Chris sternly asked his son. He and his other sister were sitting quietly on chairs across the small room.

Ash hung his blond head, "yes dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sierra," he said in a small voice. He loved his baby sister, he really didn't mean to hurt her.

"No television, video games or dessert for a week, young man. You can't push girls, especially your sister. And you don't cheat on anything in life, son. You know better than that," Chris spoke in a stern but loving fatherly tone.

"Yes dad. I am sorry," Ash was being honest. Tears welled up in his baby blue eyes.

"Come here son," Chris called his son to him. He hugged the boy, then brother and injured sister hugged.

The WWE Doctor came into the room. He'd been looking at the X-Rays he'd taken as soon as the Nanny had told him what happened.

"Not broken, Chris. Just a bit of a sprain. I'll wrap it. Ice it for a couple of hours and give her some children's Tylenol for the pain. She'll be fine in a couple of days," Rios said confidently, hoping to put Jericho at ease right away.

"Good, Thanks Doc." Chris said with a one armed hug to the team Doctor. The Doctor smiled at Chris and winked, he knew how scary it could be when you have kids.

"Now young lady, what color wrap would you like? Pink?" The Doctor opened a large metal medical box. It held an array of different colored wraps, tapes and bandages. Often he had to be able to match wrestler's ring gear. He even had clear bandages.

Sierra still sniffing looked in the box, "red! Like Edge!" the smallest Irvine girl said eagerly.

The Doctor laughed, "Red it is. You like Edge?" Rios asked as he gently but firmly began wrapping Sierra's little arm.

"Yes! He's my favorite!" She said happily, her pain was slowly vanishing as she talked.

"Adam" Rios called loudly towards the door. He'd seen Adam outside looking worried as he'd come back from reading the X-Rays.

The door opened and Sierra squealed, "Edge! I got hurted, I have red tape too!" the little girl was all smiles.

Adam kept his eyes on the small child. He moved closer and gently pet her head. She was still sitting on Chris' lap. The Kitten could smell his Lion's comforting scent.

"Red looks pretty, honey. It will make you feel better," Adam said softly to the little girl.

"Can we play again sometime? That was fun with the frosting," Sierra asked hopefully.

Adam bit his lip. Chris could see the conflict in his Kitten's eyes. "I'm sure he'd love to play with you again, sweetheart. But he has a big match soon so he needs to work," Chris said, his eyes were pinned on Adam. He hoped he helped Adam's confliction.

"That's right sweetie. I've got to go now. Be a good girl. Ash, you and Cheyenne take good care of your sister... and your... dad" Adam added as he hurried out of the room.

"He's so sad daddy. Maybe you should be his special friend, like Evvy was," the injured girl said as the Doctor finished her bandage.

"Maybe" Chris muttered. He'd been so sure about Barrett, but Adam had sounded so sincere. Chris Jericho was just plain perplexed.

Adam and Alberto's match was perfect. They were doing their fourth false finish when Chris came running down the ramp and jumped into the ring.

He cut a short promo, "Why do you get the right to fight me for number one contender? I'm the best in the world at what I do!" He then charged at Del Rio and gave him a Code Breaker.

Alberto recovered and tried to get the Cross Arm Breaker on Jericho. Edge had jumped up and was sitting on the ring post looking amused. He was smiling deviously.

What the three men in the ring didn't know was that Creative had been up to its old tricks. They also didn't know The Nexus was going to charge the ring. Wade had been instructed to just cut a promo. It would lead to Jericho and Edge joining Team Cena.

Needless to say the element of surprise worked. The looks on Edge, Jericho's and Del Rio's faces were priceless when The Nexus theme hit. Of course the men in the ring knew enough to realize that Creative had been at some last minute work. So, they played along.

The Nexus members circled the ring like a pack of dogs. Cole and King even said as much in their commentary.

Barrett had a mic in hand. He stopped walking before he got to the ring and cut his promo. Something about how no one could stop The Nexus. Not even veterans like Jericho and Edge. He also said to be sure though, The Nexus needed to take out possible threats.

With those words, the six members of The Nexus that surrounded the ring, now jumped up on the ring apron in pairs.

In reaction, the three men in the ring put their backs together, ready to fend off the impending attack.

Barrett dropped his mic and nodded. It was the signal for the others to enter the ring. The crowd was salivating on the edge of their seats. The tension was thick. Would The Nexus beat down the three superstars?

The Nexus and the threesome moved in circles. The tension mounted. Edge was practically jumping out of his skin, he was doing his Edge "pace" only he wasn't really moving. Again the crowd could hardly breathe.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. The Nexus charged. Del Rio, Jericho and Edge fought back. Before anything too serious could happen, "My Time Is Now" blasted through the arena.

Team Cena came tearing down to the ring. John Morrison, Kofi Kingston, Sheamus and Randy Orton were led by Cena. They slid into the ring and chaos ensued.

Heath took great pleasure in attacking Edge. He got a few good hits in before Chris tossed the red head out of the ring.

That effort got Chris mowed down by Sheffield. Thankfully, this time the punches were pulled. Wade knew Hunter would be watching carefully.

After a few chaotic minutes The Nexus retreated. Del Rio had long ago "run away" with Ricardo following. He would later do a follow up promo saying he wanted to stay healthy so he could beat Jericho at Vengeance.

When The Nexus had retreated to the top of the arena, Cena cut a long winded promo about Vengeance. He invited Edge and Jericho to join his team to end The Nexus.

This was always part of the program, so Edge and Jericho agreed by shaking Cena's hand. John's music hit again and the show ended with Team Cena celebrating and taunting the enemy.

Before they left the ring, Edge and Jericho glanced at each other. Chris' heart was struck hard, the look he got from Edge was cold and hard. Like nothing wonderful had ever happened between them. He sighed and left the ring.

If Chris had turned around and looked again he would have seen another expression. Edge had vanished. Adam was looking at Chris' retreating back with love and pain. He knew he'd finally managed to push his Lion away for good. It broke him in half.

That night, back in the hotel, Wade was more like he was when he first started "wooing" Adam. It threw the blond off guard and he was wary.

"That was a good match, love. I'm sorry we surprised you like that. Hunter only told us about thirty minutes ahead of time," Wade said softly. He'd actually gone to McDonald's and brought some food back. Wade took it out to the balcony.

The balcony didn't have a table, but Adam and Wade sat in comfortable chaise lounge chairs that sat side by side.

Adam was so thrown by Wade's good mood, he didn't know how to act. "Um... thanks. Yeah, you surprised us. Cena too, I thought Brock and John were gone," the superstar said as he sipped his milkshake.

"No, Vince asked them to wait now until after Mania. He promised them six weeks off if they would. So, you've been okay working with Jericho?" Wade asked, brow raised.

Adam's head fell a bit, "Yes Wade. I've said nothing to him that wasn't wrestling related," He hoped his lies were well hidden. After all, he honestly hadn't said that much.

"Don't get mouthy, love. I'm going to talk to Hunter. It's time for me to have a title. Golden child Orton wants to keep his after all, he should share," Wade said with a snip.

In his mind Adam sighed. Wade needed to listen, he was a rookie. He should expect and really want to pay his dues first. Adam remembered winter trips at temperatures at seventy five below zero to have a match in front of twenty people.

Things like earning thirty dollars for a match but paying seventy five for a license to wrestle. Eating Kraft dinners and sleeping on thin, blue gym mats. Adam earned his right to have a title.

Sure, Adam knew his road was easier because of those that came before him and he helped pave the road for guys like Wade but still dues had to be paid, respect earned. But if he dared say that to Barrett he would beaten with the belt again.

"What about the IC title or maybe the U.S.. Title. I remember my goal was to be the Intercontinental Champion. It has a prestigious history," Adam suggested. He could accept that for Wade better than the big WWE title.

"You are just like the rest! I deserve to be the WWE Champion! I'm Wade Barrett!" the Englishman said with a slam of his fist on his chair.

Adam cowered down in his lounger, he was scared, "Talk...talk to … Hunter," was all he could manage to stutter out.

"I am but I want you to go with me. Back me for the title. You have stroke around here. You convince Hunter to give me the title and Jericho will be safe. If I don't get the title, I'll beat him till even his brats won't know him," Barrett spoke in a threatening tone.

Adam trembled, how in the fucking hell was he going to pull this off? So now it was clear what Wade's ultimate goal was. Use him to get the WWE title. Chris was now in even more danger!

The ring veteran knew he had to do something, "Wade please, don't use Chris or his kids to get a title. I'll talk to Hunter. I'll give you my title, please," Adam said in a pleading tone. He would gladly give Wade his title to keep Chris safe.

Wade made a disgusted, scoffing sound, "Your title? Adam, your title means shit. It used to belong to another company. It's used, stained and tainted. It's as meaningless as the WCW where it came from," the Englishman's tone was almost snarling.

The Brit's words cut Adam. He loved that title, it meant everything to him. He was SmackDown, the blue brand through and through and his title was the top prize. He'd worked damn hard to get it and he'd earned a long run with it. Vince and Hunter both promised him at least six months, maybe even eight.

"My title means everything to me Wade. It's just the same as Randy's. His is for the red brand, that's the only difference," Adam said flatly. He'd kept his temper under control. He didn't want any more punishments.

"Your title is shit but if you want to get rid of it so badly, give it to Heath or Skip," Barrett said in a mocking tone.

Adam just stared at Wade. He would give it up to keep Chris safe but that was the only reason, "No Wade, Hunter or Vince wouldn't go for that. I'll get them a tag title match. I can do that," Adam said quickly. He knew he could probably talk Shawn into it at least.

Wade thought about it, "Alright. You do that. Keep your nothing title, Adam. Nobody wants a used title. You know it does suit you, used slut, used belt. Now, finish eating and get to bed," Wade said in a cruel tone.

Adam felt the hot tears fill his eyes. He wrapped up his food trash, got up and went into the room. He threw the barely eaten meal away. He stripped off and slipped naked under the covers. He was mentally and physically exhausted.

He could hear Wade talking on his cell phone but he couldn't make out the conversation. As he laid in the bed, he thought of the last look that Chris had exchanged with him after the match. It was so... gut wrenching. He drifted off to sleep with tears streaking down his cheek.

They had two more days in Cleveland. All the TV was being taped there. Wade had been serious about talking to Hunter. He had taken Adam to the arena for the appointment.

Shawn was back as well. The problem that had cropped up at the ranch had been taken care of so the Texan had returned a few days early.

Barrett and Copeland were sitting in the "office" Hunter had been given. They were waiting for the COO to show up.

"Remember. Jericho's health depends on this. I want Orton to drop that title to me... at Vengeance!" Barrett just upped the ante, Vengeance took place in a week!

"Vengeance... but... Wade... that only gives them one RAW event to set it up! The crowd won't work it up that fast!" Adam was really upset. It took at least three weeks to set up a good little match. The fans needed time to pick a side, then adjust by having a good feud.

"Be a shame for those three kids to watch daddy dearest beaten to a pulp. Get me a match and the belt!" Wade sneered in Adam's face.

"Wade, I'll talk to him. But I can't promise something like that! John wants his shot too! He expects a fight at Mania. You're going to be part of that. You might get it, but this way makes you seem greedy!" Adam tried to explain the situation.

"I am greedy love. I have the prettiest boyfriend, a champion too. The most popular heel group in a long time. Now I want the title that will make me the face of the company. I want it _ALL_, Adam," Wade finally exposed his plan. He wanted to be at the top and have the best of everything.

"Oh Wade" was all Adam could say. He _was_ nothing but a whore, something for Barrett to parade around.

Just then the Levesque's came into the office. Greetings were exchanged with Wade and hugs with Adam. Shawn was glad to see that at least the younger man didn't look worse. He could still see the deep sadness in Adam's eyes. He'd seen the same look in Chris' eyes, at least when the kids weren't looking. Shawn had dropped in to see the three tots before coming to the arena.

"So Wade, what is that you wanted to see me about?" Hunter asked as he settled down behind the small desk. Shawn sat in a chair next to his spouse.

"Well, actually Adam has something to ask you," Wade replied, he just threw his "lover" under the bus, to force his hand.

Adam had been prepared to help Wade but not plead his whole case. He squirmed a bit in his chair, a fact that didn't escape Shawn's watchful eye.

"Um... yes... I... think... it's time for Wade to get a title," Adam stammered, then finally spit it out.

That was the last thing the WWE Chief Operating Officer thought he would hear, "I see. Well Adam, we have a program planned. Wade you are going into a feud with Cena and Orton. We haven't decided who will win, you or Cena. Randy changed his mind again and decided he does want out for a bit. We'll have to take what the crowds, merch sales and buy rates tell us. You have a good chance," Hunter explained at length.

"I was thinking maybe moving it up to Vengeance, Hunter. I think Wade is more than ready. The Nexus angle has given him great heat." Adam tried to make the idea seem exciting and hard to pass up.

"Adam, Hunter can't do that. You know this. I'm surprised you'd even ask. Things have been done and set up for Mania. Art work and video packages are being edited. Printing... he can't change all that now," Shawn explained. He spoke to Adam but his turquoise eyes bored into Barrett.

Shawn knew this wasn't Adam's idea, it was Wade's. There had to be a reason behind such a foolish request. Was Adam under threat? Maybe it was part of his idea? Maybe Chris was the one in danger. He had to know.

Wade spoke up, "I thought that would be the answer but you know Adam. He thought it would be good to have his boyfriend as a Champion too. I'm perfectly willing for things to go as planned," Wade was almost charming to the point of sickness.

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only had he been thrown under a bus, it was a double decker London tourist bus! He couldn't think of anything to say. Chris was going to be hurt... badly. It would be all his fault.

Shawn saw the panic in the green eyes. Somehow he had to do something to protect Adam and possibly Chris. He just didn't know what.

Hunter was more aware of things than Shawn sometimes gave him credit for. He knew there was more to this than what was being said. He thought of something that might help.

"I'll tell you what. Give me a day or two. Let me see how far along things are for Mania. Randy does want out, maybe we can work on something. Would that work Barrett?" Hunter asked pointedly.

Shawn was amazed. Sometimes he too forgot there was a reason Vince had made his husband the COO. He would be rewarding his big blond tonight. He'd wear that sexy little number that drove Hunter crazy.

There wasn't anything Wade could say, but "sure Hunter. That sounds perfect. I can't ask for more than that. I'm sorry Adam put you on the spot like that," Wade tried to sound sheepish.

Adam just didn't know what to think. He just hoped Wade would wait, and not do anything to Chris. He had the feeling that Shawn and Hunter knew something was going on. He figured Hunter would have said no flat out, but he didn't. At least it bought Adam some time.

The men shook hands again. Wade politely opened the door for his boyfriend. The married couple watched them leave.

"Well, that was interesting. Shawn, I have the feeling Adam is in serious trouble. He would never ask for something like that. He's been around long enough to know that some things can't be changed. What do you think?" Hunter turned to his spouse.

Shawn launched in to a lengthy explanation of what he thought was going on. Adam, Chris, Wade and the reason they just had this meeting, "... so tell me Hunt, what do you think? And what should we do about it?"

"That's some... honey are you sure? I mean if it's true this is serious. If we do... Chris and Adam could get hurt. You said Adam won't talk? So let's go see Chris. We need to find out what's really going on," Hunter said, then laughed a bit at Shawn's reaction. His beautiful copper head was already on the phone setting up a meeting with Chris.

Wade stopped the car, they had arrived back at the hotel. Neither he nor Adam had said a word during the short ride.

Adam was toying with his seatbelt. His head was hanging down, "So... I..." he just couldn't think of what to say.

The blond suddenly whimpered. Wade had grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into the Brit's dark eyes, "Jericho has two days. If I don't get the right answer from Helmsley, you better pray. I will beat Jericho within an inch of his fuckin' life, then I'll turn you over to the boys. Heath's been wanting you, I'll just let them ALL have a turn. You'll be our personal sex toy. TWO DAYS!" Wade roughly let go of Adam.

Adam wasn't scared for himself, maybe he deserved it, but he was scared for Chris. What could he do?

_**A/N: ** Once again I would like to take a moment to THANK all of you for reading and reviewing. it makes me feel so good to know that so many of you are enjoying the story. Thank you from the bottom of my heart._


	12. The Truth Will Out

The WWE had started to arrive in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was Sunday. The Vengeance Pay Per View was going to be on Saturday night.

Everyone was staying at the luxurious, Intercontinental Toronto Centre Hotel. It was very close to the Air Canada Center where Vengeance would take place.

Shawn was waiting for Hunter to finish in the shower. They were going to talk to Chris. It was the first chance they had since meeting with Adam and Wade.

The COO and his spouse had been sent ahead of some of the others from Cleveland to Toronto. Chris, Adam and Alberto had also been sent ahead. They going to do a special press junket for a local TV show that was taped on Monday mornings. Vince felt that was more important than hanging around in Ohio.

So, anyone who had finished their tapings in Cleveland were told to move on to Canada. It meant nearly everyone was there. The rookies of NXT and several low and mid carders were still in Ohio.

It just proved how difficult life in the WWE could be sometimes. It meant that at the last minute things could totally change, while other things remained firmly in cement. It drove everyone crazy at times.

Shawn was pacing, sometimes Hunter could be slower than a snail trapped in molasses. When the younger man was finally ready, Shawn nearly dragged him out of the room.

Chris had just sent his kids and Miss Helen down to dinner, then they were going to the movies. The kids had been good during the drive to Toronto so Chris rewarded them and of course he needed to talk to Shawn and Hunter alone. He hoped he knew why they wanted to talk.

Up in a very luxurious king sized suite, Adam Copeland was sad. Normally being in Toronto was wonderful, it was home. His actual home in Orangeville was about an hour north and west, but the city was considered his home town.

Adam normally would have stayed with his beloved mother but not this time. Judy Copeland was on a trip with her church group. She was right now, somewhere in the Holy Land, having a wonderful time. Adam had given her the ticket as a present.

This was one time he wished he could talk to his ma. She would hug him, feed him and promise him everything would be okay, all while stabbing Wade Barrett in the balls with a rusty knife.

He had one day left to get Wade a title match, then win it. He thought about going to Randy and asking his former lover to help, but he was afraid Orton would ask too many questions. He just sat on the bed and sighed.

Shawn and Hunter got off the elevator on the second floor. "I bet Chris hates this. No ground floor rooms. Usually he'd go someplace else, but he said everything else close was booked," Shawn said with a bit of a laugh as the went towards Chris' room.

"Should have figured this though. His room is next to the stairway. I guess If I had been trapped by a fire, I'd be scared too," Hunter replied as he knocked on Jericho's door.

Chris opened the door and greeted his friends. He had a stuffed pink kitten in one hand and an Edge action figure in the other as he hugged Shawn and Hunter, "Sorry, just picking up after the kids. Come on in and sit down," Chris led the two men into the "living room", area of his three bedroom suite.

Shawn noticed Chris kept the two toys near by, he understood the meaning behind them. He also noticed Chris had tried to wash away the fact that he'd been crying.

"Chris, yesterday Adam and Barrett came to see Hunter..." Shawn went on and explained why The Nexus leader and Rated R Superstar asked for a meeting.

"Adam did that? I mean, yeah okay we've all asked for a push or title shot but to ask for something like that... he..." Chris let his thought fade with his voice.

"He what, Chris? I want to know if Chris had the same idea.

"I hate to say guys. I mean it makes me sound... like my ring character...egotistical. I'll just say it. I think Barrett is threatening me. I know Adam still loves me, I just know it!" Chris nearly whimpered.

"That's what we think too. I'd even say he was warned not to talk to you. So he just pushed you away and anybody else who was or is close to him. I would bet he has probably been either mentally or physically abused, if not both. What else could make him look so..." Shawn was interrupted by Chris.

"Broken? So what now? Fire Barrett?" Chris looked hopefully at his boss.

"I wish I could Chris but he has a legal contract. He could sue us and Vince wouldn't like that. We have to be careful. We don't want Adam hurt," Hunter said thoughtfully with a bit of regret.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do! I'm going up to his room and getting him away from that fucking bastard," Chris said as he stood up, he was deadly serious.

"Chris! Hang on. I would normally agree with you but we have to be careful. He's broken, he might not be thinking right. He could even have Münchausen syndrome by proxy, so he might refuse to come with you, or it could even drive Barrett to hurt him worse. We need a plan," Shawn said thoughtfully.

"Barrett can't hurt him if Adam isn't there, Shawn! I want to get my Kitten back!" Chris again tried to leave.

"Christopher Keith Irvine, sit your ass down and listen to me!" Shawn said firmly as he as he gently pushed Chris back down on the sofa.

The coppery blond then went on, "If you go get him now, that makes him open to attack. Remember you still have a match with Team Cena. They could isolate Adam or you and really hurt one or both of you. They are capable of that, remember?" Shawn said with his usual calm reason.

Jericho knew Shawn was right. They couldn't let Adam or Barrett know that they knew what was happening. "Okay, you're right. But this ends at Vengeance. Promise me? Send them to RAW!" Chris said to the two other men.

Shawn looked at Hunter, "Okay. I'll talk to Vince but after Vengeance. Chris keep your head. You can't let Adam or Barrett know. Also remember we don't have one hundred percent truth either," Hunter said in a friendly but warning tone.

Chris nodded, "Alright. I just want my Kitten. Sierra keeps asking me why does Adam look so sad. I'm running out of things to tell her," The worried Lion said to his friends.

"How about we take the kids tomorrow for a couple of days. I have the time to spend with them. I know Helen's sister lives here and she would probably love to be able to see her," Shawn suggested to his one time lover.

"Sounds good Shawn. I know they'd love being spoiled by their Uncles. Oh, all I've said about Evan was that he isn't dads special friend anymore. They weren't even upset. I guess they are smarter than we give them credit for," Chris said with a bit of a laugh.

"They aren't jaded, Chris. They can see things about about people we just gloss over. We'll come for them in the morning. You have the press junket. Limo will pick you three up at six in the morning," Shawn spoke warmly. He couldn't wait to spoil the kids.

Adam was still sitting on the bed, lost in thought. He jumped when "Sexy Boy", Shawn's entrance theme, began to play on his cell phone. It was a text message explaining about the limo taking him, Alberto and Chris to the early morning TV show taping. He quickly tapped out a reply that he would be ready.

"Wade?" Adam called out to his tormentor. The Englishman was on the balcony, talking with Heath, Justin and David.

Justin had secretly gotten a hold of someone he thought could help Adam. He didn't go into details but explained that Adam needed help. The person said he'd be there as soon as he could arrange some things. Just hoped he'd done the right thing.

Wade poked his head into the room, "What the fuck do you want, bitch? I'm busy," Wade barked loudly at Adam. Adam explained about the early morning limo. Wade just waved him off and went back out to talk to the others.

Adam knew the only thing that kept him sane was the program in the ring. Edge was his salvation. If he could give the WWE Universe the best of himself it made him at least a bit happier.

How quickly his personal life disintegrated bothered him. He should have fought Wade and left after Backlash like he planned. He was a fighter for fucks sake.

The need to be loved was his Achilles heel. Seeing Chris so bruised and beaten had scared Adam because it was his fault. Was it wrong to want to be loved? Did he even deserve to be loved? Especially by someone as wonderful as Chris.

The mentally broken blond decided to take a long, hot bubble filled soak in the tub. It was where he could relax and be alone in his thoughts with Chris.

On the balcony, Wade, Heath, Justin and David were talking about how they wanted things to go with Team Cena. Dave was the better match designer but none of them equaled the combined experience on Cena's team.

"They are going to expect us to mob them. Let's make it a fair fight. Good tags, good break counts, no throwing them out of the ring. It will throw them off... wait... we shouldn't be talking... the bitch," David suddenly stopped talking and nodded to the open balcony door.

Wade got up and went in the room. He knew where Adam was. He also knew since Adam was in the tub, he'd be there for an hour at least. He got some booze from the mini bar and went back to the others.

In Jericho's room, he was miserable. He missed his angels, he missed his Kitten. At least his children would be back soon. On Saturday, Adam would be his. If everything worked out, he'd ask Hunter if he could have a week off with Adam. If so, Chris knew they would never leave the bedroom. He just had to remember not to blow it with Adam until then. Jericho smiled, he heard his kids returning.

Wade and the others had a couple too many while they were talking. All but Justin, he didn't like to drink. He stayed just to make sure nothing too untoward happened.

Adam was cursing himself. He'd forgotten to bring his sleeping shorts into the bathroom. He wrapped the large towel around his waist and stepped out into the room.

Just as Adam came out of the bathroom, Wade and the others came in from the balcony. It was obvious Wade, Heath and Dave were a bit drunk.

"Well, well looky at dat, ain't he purdy, Davey?" Heath said sounding rather intoxicated.

Adam just went about getting his things so he could dress in the bathroom. He hated a drunk Nexus even worse.

"Yeah, he is pretty. You oughtta feel how tight that ass is, you'd never guess he was a slut," Wade stammered, his accent thicker than usual.

Adam was used to the comments by now. They still hurt, but he didn't let the tears fall as easily. He found his shorts, grabbed his shaving kit and quickly shut himself back in the safety of the bathroom.

Justin was glad that was as far as it went. He'd listened to Heath and a couple of the others saying how much they wanted a turn at Adam. He could never quite figure that out because Heath was a bottom. Go figure out red heads.

"Come on guys. I'm tired, let's go." Justin said he guided his teammates towards the door. Surprisingly they willingly followed the South African.

Wade closed the door behind them. He wasn't as drunk as he'd let the others believe. Barrett stripped off his clothes and got in the bed. His cock was semi erect, booze had that effect on him.

Adam came out of the bathroom very glad the three Nexus members had left. He wasn't sure anymore where he stood. Wade might just throw him to the others, then what would he do? If he refused, Chris could get hurt. Well for now he'd escaped... until he saw Wade.

"You know better than to come to bed like that," Wade said harshly.

"I know but I wasn't sure if the others had left yet. You don't want everyone looking at your property naked do you?" Adam asked as he stripped off his only item of clothing, a pair of cotton sleeping shorts.

Adam slipped into the bed and was immediately attacked by the only slightly tipsy Brit. Sex between them was rare but when it did happen it was hard and rough, it was nothing like that first time that seemed like a lifetime ago.

When it was over, Adam was a little surprised. Wade had actually finished him off. Normally when Wade came he was done, this time he'd let Adam cum as well. It wasn't unpleasant but it sure as hell wasn't Chris.

His Lion had made him explode like never before or since. The Kitten squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He had to stop thinking about Chris. They had one wonderful night and it was all they were ever going to have.

Wade rolled over, his back to Adam. Soft snores were soon wafting through the air. It was then, in the darkness that the tears finally came flooding out of the green eyes.

His children and their Nanny were settled in for the night. Chris Jericho was alone in his bed. All his thoughts were of a blond man and the one glorious night they had together. It was then, in the darkness that the tears finally came flooding out of the blue eyes.

After a warning from Barrett, Adam climbed into the long, black limo with Jericho and Del Rio. It was six in the morning sharp on a rainy, Monday morning in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

Chris tried not to stare at Adam but he looked so beautiful. His Kitten was wearing a inky black suit and deep red button down shirt. He chose not to wear a tie. His freshly polished WHC title was draped over his knee, he was careful not to smudge it. He knew some unknown lackey from some pool of WWE interns had probably spent at least an hour making the big gold belt glisten. He wished he knew who it was, because he would have mentioned them on the TV show later.

Jericho was dressed in his "heel" navy blue pinstripe suit. His hair was perfect, it spiked just so in the front. It was so tawny and silky in the back. Adam couldn't help but look as long as Chris wasn't looking at him.

Del Rio looked just as handsome in his white silk suit and his light blue button down. He draped a white, silk scarf over his shoulders instead of a tie.

The WWE certainly had three of their most beautiful and handsome grapplers representing them on television. Their looks alone would sell tickets at least to the fan boys and girls.

Chris and Alberto talked quietly while Adam rode in silence, "... Adam what do you think?" Del Rio asked a little louder. He'd been trying to ask Adam a question for a couple of minutes.

Adam looked up at the Mexican, his expression was blank. He shook his head, it brought him back to the moment. "Oh sorry, what do I think of what?" Adam asked his voice soft and low.

"The rumor that Barrett is after Orton's title. I mean you of all people would know," Del Rio asked innocently. There was no mocking or malice in his tone.

"Why? Because I'm fucking him?" Adam spat bitterly at the darker man. He immediately felt contrite, he hung his head. Both Jericho and Del Rio were shocked at Copeland's burst of temper.

"I'm... sorry... Alberto. I don't know, he doesn't... I don't know," Adam muttered, without looking up. He felt embarrassed as he toyed with the leather strap across his leg.

Alberto smiled, "it's okay Adam. I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." his tone was warm and soft. The man was nothing like his in ring persona. In fact he was the exact opposite, as most of the roster were.

Del Rio engaged Chris in a conversation about his Uncle and Jericho's years in Mexico as the Lionheart.

Adam listened to their chatter, then he thought of something else. Vengeance would mark the return of Bret "Hitman" Hart. He wondered if the Hall of Famer would remember him.

Adam jumped a bit when The Nexus them came out of his cell phone, in his pocket. It wasn't that unusual for Barrett to check up on him, but the text message did shock him.

"Invite Jericho to dinner with us at seven tonight. It's a set up for Justin. He's earned the reward. Return reply within one hour." the text message read.

Adam looked at the phone like it had been turned into a poisonous snake. Now he had to invite Chris to dinner and watch Justin flirt with his Lion? And no telling what else!?

He had a notion to just reply that Chris was busy and said no but Wade would see past the lie. Also he never knew, maybe Wade would ask Del Rio or maybe even the limo driver. Who knew who was watching or listening.

Chris saw the expression on Adam's face, he was worried for his Kitten, "not bad news I hope. Not being nosy, you just look... upset," the Lion asked in a calm voice.

"Um... no As a matter of fact, Wade wanted me to ask you... um... to join us for supper at seven? I understand you have your children though so if you're busy it's alright," Adam asked the handsome man. He said nothing about Justin, he knew Wade well enough to read between the lines. Wade wanted him to see Justin flirt with Jericho.

Chris smiled, "actually, Shawn and Hunter have the kids for a couple of days. The Nanny is visiting her sister here in town. They always do this when I have them. Those three love their Uncles. I'd be happy to join you, thanks," the Lion replied quickly. He was curious and any time he could spend with Adam was a joy.

Adam smiled, "Bertie you and Ricardo are welcome to come too," Adam was just too polite not to invite the engaged couple.

"Thank you, Adam. Maybe some other time. This is our date night. We always take one night a week to make time just for each other," Alberto said softly, his love for Ricardo was in his eyes.

Adam nodded in understanding as he sent Wade a reply, " He said yes" was the simple message.

It was going to be a very rare Monday night off. There would be no RAW program. The network that televised the live wrestling show each week, had preempted RAW because of some other live event. It happened once in a while.

They arrived at the television studio. The three wrestlers were sent right to make-up. Chris was the only one who was used to having a full make-up job. Adam and Alberto were more used to just covering a bruise or other blemish.

They had fun doing the show. They did a cooking segment where Adam burned the scrambled eggs. Chris did a funny weather report and Alberto talked about his cars. Of course they also talked wrestling and the upcoming Vengeance Pay Per View.

The Toronto Morning Show got high ratings and over a thousand fans tried to call in to ask the three superstars questions.

When the show was over, the limo took them back to the hotel. A few fans were waiting for them or hanging around hoping to catch a picture or autograph as WWE folk came and went.

Edge happily smiled his deviously charming smile for them. He chatted and asked the fans questions. It took the three about an hour to get through to the lobby. Neither of the men minded, fans were everything, without them they were nothing.

"See you tonight in the restaurant at seven," Chris said as he got off the elevator at the second floor.

"Okay, have a good day," Adam and Alberto both said to the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla.

The elevator doors closed again. Alberto spoke, " You know... well it's none of my business but you and Chris... there is something... well... Adam, be careful of Barrett... Chris is... sorry," Del Rio stammered and hurried off the elevator as it stopped on his floor. Adam just stared after the handsome man, even when the doors closed again.

Two more floors and Adam got off the elevator. Was their attraction to each other that obvious? Adam just didn't know what to think.

His thoughts turned to dinner, what was Wade really up to now? Justin would be fawning over Chris and Adam wasn't too anxious to watch, just as he was sure Chris didn't want to see him with Wade.

When Adam got to his room he found a note from Wade on the bathroom mirror. It told Adam he would be out all day. Wade also told him to be in the dining room at seven sharp and to wear the same suit he'd worn to the television taping that morning. There was the usual, a stern warning to stay away from Jericho, until dinner.

Adam changed into a pair of short shorts, grabbed a towel, a bottle of water, a book, sunscreen and sunglasses and his smokes and went out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful spring day. So tanning and relaxing was the order of the day.

The beauty enjoyed his Wade free day. He bathed himself in thoughts of Chris. It was only then when he was truly happy. He deepened the bronze coloring of his body and it made him even more beautiful.

Adam began to get ready. He had puzzled off and on all day about the dinner. He was sure Wade had some kind of plan in mind. It certainly wasn't because Wade and Chris were friends.

The Kitten showered, washed and conditioned his long, blond hair. He shaved and trimmed and brushed his teeth. He styled his hair. First he blew it out, then used the curling iron to make long, soft waves. He dressed in his suit again, then used a light splash of cologne. He looked stunningly beautiful. He did it all for Christopher.

Adam put his wallet, cell phone and a handkerchief in his various pockets, lastly he remembered to grab the key card. With a final look in the mirror, he was satisfied.

Down in the dining room of the Hotel's Azure Restaurant Chris was sitting at the bar. He was just as perplexed as Adam. Why was he here? He wasn't thrilled about seeing Wade and Adam on a date. He drank a shot of Grey Goose and waited.

When Adam got off the elevator, Wade was waiting with Justin. They both dressed in dark blue suits. Wade's shirt was light gray with a dark gray tie, which matched the gray tie Adam had put on. Justin's shirt was a light ivory and his tie matched the blue of his suit. They both looked handsome.

"You look beautiful love. Shall we?" Wade offered Adam his arm. Adam hooked his hand in the crook of the Brit's arm. Justin followed behind. Wade had a very smug look on his face. Adam was very worried.

The trio entered the restaurant, Chris spotted them first. He noticed Justin, now it was at least partially clear, the young man was there to be his "date". He wondered if Adam had known. He finished his shot and went to greet the others.

Quick greetings were exchanged, then Wade gave his name to the hostess. She led them to a private table at the back. The all glass wall gave them a great view of the hotel's garden and fountain which were beautifully lit for the evening.

As they followed the hostess, Wade led Adam. Justin grabbed Chris' arm. Jericho growled inside but he wasn't raised to be rude so he walked with Gabriel by his side. When they got to the table, Wade held Adam's chair like a gentleman and helped him settle in. Chris followed suit with Justin however his touches were quick but polite.

They all ordered iced tea to drink while they looked over the menu. Conversation was light, mostly talking about the food choices and Adam telling about their television adventure that morning with Chris adding a few things here and there to what Adam said.

They placed their orders. Market greens and the Azure Ceaser salads were chosen. Their main courses consisted of Lobster Cavatell, Canadian Bison Strip Loin, Wellington County Beef Tenderloin and Spring Lamb. Later for desert they all had chosen strawberry cheesecake.

While they waited for their meal, Justin tried to lure Chris into a conversation, "So are you having fun with your kids?" the younger man asked politely.

It wasn't that Chris didn't like Justin, he was cute, he just had no desire to strike any kind of relationship with young high flier. "Yes I am, thank you" Chris replied politely.

"How is Sierra's arm, Chris?" Adam asked in a concerned tone. Wade raised his brow, had he missed something.

"Just fine Adam, thanks. She had to save the bandage, she wanted me to ask if you would autograph it for her," Chris spoke with a warm smile, one that was only for Adam.

"I'd be glad to Chris. She's just precious," Adam said softly. He felt the hard stare from Barrett.

Chris saw the look, he had to cover for Adam. "The other day when Del Rio, Adam and I were at practice, the Nanny came to get me. Sierra had hurt her arm. Both Adam and Alberto were kind enough to help calm her down. Edge is her favorite in the ring," Chris added hoping Adam would not be in trouble later.

Wade seemed placated. He placed his arm over the back of Adam's chair, his hand rested on his boyfriends shoulder. The Brit's actions made Adam nervous, why was Wade being so... so... attentive?

Their food arrived and looked wonderful. Justin kept trying with Chris. He did cute things like feeding Chris a piece of his lobster or stealing one of the Lion's sweet potato fries with a wink. Chris looked bored with it and didn't flirt back. By the end of the meal, Justin gave up.

Adam noticed how hard Justin was trying. In a way he felt sorry for the young man. He knew the kid idolized Jericho. After all, Justin had been the only Nexus member who was always polite and respectful. What Adam didn't know was that Justin had been ordered to flirt. The South African was too afraid of his boss not to comply.

Wade did his share of flirting and for the sake of Chris' safety Adam played along. They looked like two people in love. Chris knew better.

Jericho had watched Adam for a long time. Over the years, even from a distance he learned the blond's body language. He was the only one who knew could tell how uncomfortable Adam was with Wad's attention.

When dessert arrived, the reason for the dinner was made clear. The four plates of cheesecake were placed in front of each man. Little, silver domed lids hid the cake slices, it was a nice touch.

When Adam lifted the lid of his cheesecake, he almost fell out of his chair. Instead of a piece of cheesecake, there was a beautiful diamond solitaire engagement ring. His world had finally, totally and utterly collapsed.

Wade picked up the ring, the took Adam's left hand in his, "I love you Adam, will you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?" While his words were soft and loving, under the table, the sharp heel of his dress boot was painfully mashing down on the top of Adam's left foot.

He knew that was the blond's bad foot and he knew Adam would get the message, that was silently being sent, "say yes or pain will happen". The Englishman also briefly cut his eyes towards Chris.

Adam was hopelessly trapped, "Yes Wade. I'll marry you," Adam said as the tears welled up in his eyes.

Wade slipped the ring on Adam's finger. They kissed to seal the proposal. "Everything will be fine now Adam, don't cry, love." Barrett said softly.

Adam knew as long as he married Wade, Chris would be safe. While that part made him happy the rest of him was shattered. Now he'd never have a chance for happiness with Chris.

No one had noticed until Justin suddenly spoke, "Where did Chris go?" the man was puzzled, never saw or heard Chris leave.

All that remained at Chris' place at the table were his uneaten dessert and a fifty dollar bill.

_**Authors Note:** Münchausen syndrome by proxy, refers to the abuse of another person, in order to seek attention or sympathy for the abuser. In other words Adam would protect the one abusing him. _


	13. Not Enough Tape In The World

By Friday morning, Ash was really worried. His dad had barely spoken to them. He never played with them, or really never noticed he and his sisters were even there. The tow headed boy wondered if they and done something to anger their father. Even his little sisters noticed, they asked Ash about their dad, he could only shrug.

Miss Helen worried as well. Chris wasn't speaking to her either. All she could do was try to assure the children their father was alright. Maybe something bad had happened at work and he just needed some time to be alone and think.

The worst part was that Chris wouldn't even talk to Shawn. That was a first. Usually, no matter what, Chris would at least talk to his former lover.

Shawn, of course knew what the reason was. Wade had spread the news about the engagement like a wild fire through a dried out forest.

One thing about wrestlers, no matter their outside problems, in the ring they were professionals. Chris worked hard but Alberto knew the ring vet wasn't entirely himself.

Shawn was waiting for Chris to finish in the ring. He was going to force his ex to talk. Ash had come to him and expressed his worry in his ten year old way. Shawn knew the kids needed answers and needed their father.

Adam was also at the arena. Team Cena was going to practice later. Chris and Adam would be in the ring together for the first time since the Monday night dinner.

The Rated R Superstar was in his regular corner of the dressing room. He was changing into an older pair of tights, the old gray camouflage ones along with an old "Edge" t-shirt. He was lacing up his boots when he saw a pair of cowboy boots stop in front of him. Adam looked up, he smiled.

"Hey Bret, welcome back. I wasn't sure you'd remember me," the blond spoke in a soft, warm tone. The man in front of him had been his very first lover, when he was nineteen.

Bret, who looked very handsome smiled back at Adam, "Nothing could ever make me forget you, sugar. I hear congratulations are in order," Hart said as he lifted Adam's left hand to check out the new diamond ring.

Adam blushed a bit at Bret's calling him "sugar". It was the pet name the older man had given him. "Yes, I guess they are," was all he said.

Bret looked puzzled, usually people were excited about getting married, "Um... call me nosy but... you don't seem very happy about it," the Canadian legend said firmly.

"I'm happy. I guess my mind is on this Team Cena thing," Adam made excuse.

"I see. Yes, planning a match can be distracting. Tell you what, I'll take you for a coffee after your practice," Bret again spoke firmly. He sensed something was going on and Adam needed to talk about it.

"Um, I don't know... Wade may... no... yes... that sounds good. We should be done around two? I'll meet you here?" Adam asked the curly haired man.

Bret agreed and left the dressing room. Adam was looking forward to spending time with the legend, he just needed someone to talk to. Bret would be good at listening, he wasn't jaded by everything that had been going on.

There was other news that week as well. Wade was getting his match with Randy. He wasn't going to win but it satisfied him enough to let Jericho slide. Adam had been greatly relieved to hear Wade's decision. After all, Barrett had the prize he really wanted.

Shawn was standing at the top of the ramp when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a touch he knew as well as Hunter's but hadn't felt in eleven years. He didn't even need to turn around.

"Hello Bret. Welcome home," Shawn said honestly. He'd missed the Canadian. At one time they were best friends and maybe even lovers. They never let anyone know but it was suspected, just never confirmed by either of them.

"Thanks Shawn. I'm glad we talked and you were right. Once I learned to forgive myself, I forgave you and I feel better than I have since that night in Montreal. I'm just sorry it took so long. I love you my friend," Bret spoke honestly and openly.

Shawn finally turned and smiled at the Canadian, "I'm glad Bret. Forgiveness of self is the most important thing. I love you too. So, tell me, what's going on with you? Big plans?" Shawn spoke warmly to his friend.

"Not much. Looking forward to "playing" General Manager for RAW. Should be fun. I saw Adam in the locker room. For being newly engaged he looked... broken. I'm taking him for coffee after his practice. Still watching over Chris?" Bret asked with a slight chuckle.

Shawn laughed a bit, "you could say that. Adam... agreed to have coffee with you? Did he ask... listen we should talk first," Shawn said as he pulled Bret to a row of chairs where they sat down. He proceeded to fill his old friend in on the Adam, Chris and Wade situation.

"... So, I'm here to try to force Chris into talking to me. Ash and the girls are confused and Chris needs to know that. If he knew they were so worried... I just hope... he and Adam love each other, Bret..." Shawn sighed.

Bret wasn't normally one to get involved in the personal dramas of others. However when he saw how worried Shawn was and how broken Adam looked he wanted to help... if he was asked.

The two old friends continued to chat. It was wonderful to catch up and plan how their in ring reunion would go.

"...So, I thought you should know. Ash is really worried," Shawn finished his talk with Chris. They were in the hotel coffee shop.

It had taken all of Shawn's patience to get Chris to agree to talk but when Shawn said his kids were upset, Chris agreed to meet with his former lover.

"Shawn, I had no idea. My poor little babies. I've been so... selfish. Adam is marrying Wade, I have to let him go. So much for my plan," Chris said with a long, drawn out, sad sigh.

"Just tell them the truth Chris, you owe it to those kids. I don't mean all of it, just tell them your special friend... wow... yeah, how do you tell kids about his?" Shawn was truly perplexed. He didn't envy Chris right now.

Chris chuckled wryly, "See? Having kids isn't so easy. I'll think of something. I just need to spend time with them. Why Shawn? Why? If Adam just would have waited... it's killing me, Shawn," Chris was on the verge of tears.

"I wish I could wave a magic wand and make it all better for you. I'm sure it's still a matter of force. Proves how much he does love and care for you. He's sold himself to keep you safe. That's love Chris, it has to mean something," Shawn added thoughtfully.

Chris looked at the older man with a glimmer of hope, "You think... I might still have a chance? No... no... Adam is honorable, he won't leave Wade now... will he?" Chris was confused all over again

"Maybe. I wasn't going to say anything but Bret's back. He ran into Adam. They are going to for coffee later. Bret said Adam was going to say he had to ask Wade but then he just accepted Bret's invitation. See, that shows Adam may not care what Wade thinks," Shawn said hopefully. He looked at his watch, almost time.

He just needed Bret to bring Adam here. The Lion and Kitten needed to see each other again.

Chris sipped his coffee, he was chewing on Shawn's words and what to say to his kids later. He nearly choked on the hot liquid when Bret entered the coffee shop with Adam beside him.

While Bret talked to the hostess, Adam looked around, he gasped slightly when his green eyes locked onto the blues who had been watching him for so long.

Adam bit his lip, he looked down at his left hand, then turned away as he followed his fellow Canadian. Chris palmed his face. He just didn't know what to do. Neither did the coppery blond sitting across from him.

The hostess seated the two native Canadians in a corner booth. Bret and Adam sat across from each other. They ordered coffee. Bret also ordered a plate of premium house made cookies. He remembered Adam occasionally smoked so he'd asked to be in the smoking section. Sure enough, Adam pulled one out of the pack in his pocket. Bret leaned over and lit it for the blond with a Zippo he always carried.

Adam exhaled the puff of smoke, it curled around him like a halo. He looked so sad mixed with a lot of confusion. Bret's heart hurt for the gentle young man.

"Sugar, I can't lie. I ran into Shawn after I saw you in the locker room. He told me a bit... you and Chris... not all of it of course but he's worried about you. Sometimes it helps to talk to a fresh mind. I'm here, if you want to talk," Bret spoke honestly, his words were from his heart.

Adam took a deep drag from his cigarette. He exhaled as the waitress brought their order. The blond then sipped his coffee, he loved it hot and fresh. His eyes spoke volumes.

Bret Hart could tell Adam wanted to talk, he just had to be patient. Patience was something he learned a few years ago while recovering from his stroke.

It had hit him not long after Davy's death. It fell on him like a ton a bricks while he was riding his bicycle in Calgary. For months he had to learn how to make the left side of his body work all over again.

It had taught him many things, patience, self discipline and most of all, to appreciate the life you have been given and grab it by the horns and run with it to your fullest potential. The ultimate lesson was to always have faith. Just keep the faith.

Adam flicked his ashes, he watched as Chris and Shawn left. His eyes lowered quickly when he saw his Lion was also looking at him. The young wrestler sighed.

"I'm... I... oh Bret... Bre..." Adam just broke down in wracking sobs. Luckily they were now the only ones in the coffee shop. The waitress and hostess were concerned but they turned away when the older man got up and slid onto the seat next to the younger one and wrapped him in his arms.

After a few minutes, the sobs at least became more under control. Bret just held Adam and gently stroked his hair. He just hummed softly and whispered quiet words in the younger man's ear.

Adam blew his nose and wiped his eyes, glad for the napkin dispenser on the table. Bret called the waitress over, he ordered more coffee and water for Adam. After a few sips of water Adam was able to speak.

Adam's blond head rested on Bret's broad shoulders. The older Canadian just listened as Adam for the only time since the night he had that very first McDonald's supper with Wade, told every single blessed thing that had happened with the Brit. He also told everything about Chris and what Wade was doing.

When Adam finally finished an hour and half had passed. Bret was just speechless. He'd never heard anything like it before. He was honestly surprised Adam hadn't blown his brains out by now.

"Sugar, you are... I think I'd be either dead or insane by now if it was me. Tell me something and be honest. I'm going to say one word. Say the first thing that comes to your mind, okay?" Bret asked the man who's virginity he owned.

"Yes, I understand," Adam replied in an exhausted voice, he kept his head on the strong shoulder.

Bret gently lifted Adam's chin and looked him square in the eye. He spoke one single word, "love".

Without even blinking an eye, Adam replied, "Chris". When he said it, it felt like all the weight flew off his shoulders. He finally felt... clean.

"There's your answer Adam. You have to leave Wade and go to Chris. Maya Angelou said it best: Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination, full of hope." Bret spoke softly and smiled.

"I know you're right... but how Bret? How without Chris being in danger? It's not just Wade, it's The Nexus. Okay, you can get away from one but seven? His kids are here too. I won't risk them Bret, I just can't." Adam almost started crying again. The weight that had left him came slamming back down like a avalanche.

Before Bret could respond, Adam's cell phone rang. It was The Nexus theme. It was a text message from his fiancé, it was simple, "Where in the fucking hell are you? Answer me in five minutes. Jericho is in room 204," Wade's threat was very clear.

Hart could feel Adam's tension as the blond quickly typed in a message. When he saw that Adam had finished he spoke, "Barrett?" the older man asked the younger.

Adam nodded, "I should have... here," he held the phone out for Bret and let him read the message. Bret's face contorted with emotions. Anger first then it slid down to almost... pity.

"No, don't Bret. I don't want pity. I did this to myself. I was so desperate to find love, to be loved and give love, that I didn't see the reason behind his intentions," Adam said with flat authority.

"Ask for help, Adam. Go to Hunt... Shawn, hell even Vincent. Be with Chris, be happy but please little sugar, don't try anything alone. I'll help but you have to want it and you have to ask for it," Bret was being honest. It was hard, he could take care of this in minutes but Adam had to decide for himself, had to ask for help himself.

Adam knew Bret was right. He didn't have to be like this... or did he? He was truly afraid for Chris. Seven men could rip him apart before help arrived. A tire could be punctured to leak and blow out, brake lines could be cut. No... no he couldn't put his Lion or his three cubs at risk.

Hart could read Adam's thoughts like a book. He could see the worry and concern in the pretty green eyes. He also knew that Adam wasn't going to ask for help. It wasn't pride, it was love. A very deep love for one Christopher Keith "Jericho" Irvine.

Adam finished his coffee and second cigarette and Bret ate the last cookie. They sat in quiet companionship. They both needed to decompress before going their separate ways.

Suddenly Wade Barrett was standing there. The two Canadians were so lost in thought they hadn't heard the Englishman as he came into the shop.

"Adam love? Are you alright? You look a million miles away?" Wade said to his soon to be husband.

Adam suddenly "woke up", he looked at Wade. "Hi. We were just about done. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just got excited when I saw Bret. I asked him to join me. We've been catching up on hockey news. Bret just brought an interest in the Calgary team," Adam lied as smoothly as a piece of silk. If there was going to be trouble, he'd willingly take the fall.

"By the way, nice to meet you. I'm Bret. Congratulations on your engagement," Bret stood and shook hands with Wade.

Adam blushed at his social faux pas, he forgot not everyone had met Bret before. "I'm sorry. I forget, you weren't around when Bret was here before. Join us?" Adam asked the Brit as he made room for Wade in the booth.

Wade slid in next to Adam. Bret wasn't in any hurry, he was curious so he ordered tea for Wade and more coffee for himself and Adam. Wade was more than glad to be in Bret's company, after all he'd be the General Manager after tomorrow.

"So how does it feel to be back? All ready to take over?" Wade asked curiously as he leaned further over the table as he encroached in the older mans space.

Bret moved a bit in the booth, he didn't like the Englishman and certainly not in his personal space. "It feels okay. It will be interesting to see. Hunter and Shawn want some time off so I won't just be acting as the GM. The Board has given me real power, filling in for Hunter," Bret spoke in more a of a warning tone than he meant to use. He also wasn't supposed to tell that news yet but he was so angry at the Brit that he really didn't care.

Adam was surprised at Bret's news but if anyone could run the company it was Bret Hart. After all he'd been born into the business. At age six he sold programs for his dad during wrestling matches in Calgary. At sixteen he was driving wrestlers from town to town and filling in for what ever needed to be done, things like refereeing, booking, wrestling, setting up the ring, Hart knew it all.

"I see. Well that's good. So Bret, how long have you known my fiancé?" Wade asked curiously, he didn't let on that he knew their history. Somehow maybe he could turn this into a new way to use Adam.

Adam flushed, Bret smiled at him, "Since he was a young, beautiful nineteen year old rookie," Bret almost purred out the words. Maybe he could take the heat off Jericho. If he could it might give Adam a chance to get back to the Winnipeg grappler.

Wade didn't like the way Bret spoke. Was there some more to their history that he didn't know about? "I see. Sounds like you know him fairly well." Barrett almost growled.

Adam was really embarrassed now. There were things thing Wade just didn't need to know. Of course he should have realized, that if knew about his and Chris' night of passion, that Wade would also have known about Bret. However, Adam didn't put two and two together.

"Bret helped me early on. He saw me in a match and got me an interview with JR. He helped a lot of us get started. Bret helped Jason too," Adam said to his raven haired fiancé. He also knew what Bret was trying to do, he didn't want to make trouble for his old friend.

"So you like helping out new talent? Maybe we should talk further when you are behind the desk. It's about time for some changes. I'm sure you must feel the same," the Englishman's brow was raised. He tried not to sound threatening.

"Let me clarify, Wade. I like to help new talent that deserves to be helped. Not all WWE rookies have "it". I'll expect a lot of hard work. Nobody will be handed anything. You want a title Wade? Then you will pay your dues and earn it. At least that's the way it will be while I'm in charge," Bret's tone was close to anger. He didn't like the fact that Barrett just expected to be handed a title, especially by threatening people.

Adam's eyes went wide. What the hell was Bret doing! Didn't he realize how dangerous Wade was? He shot Bret a look of desperation.

Bret saw the look from Adam. He realized he'd probably said too much. That was Bret's flaw, he ran his mouth before he thought. He'd fix it, he wouldn't leave Adam hanging out to dry.

Wade wasn't sure, had Adam told Hart about using him to get the WWE Championship or was Hart just spouting wild assumptions? Barrett didn't think Copeland would endanger Jericho so he accepted Bret's words as a general assumption.

"I agree. Yes I want a title. Don't we all? What's the point if we have no motivation?" Barrett replied, he was trying to make a general point.

"Good. I'm glad you don't expect to just be handed a title. You have a good match with Orton and we'll see," Bret said thoughtfully. He hoped the Brit would be placated.

The three men continued to visit but it was a more general type of talk. Mostly stories about the infamous Hart Family Dungeon. After another round of refreshments the three men parted company.

Bret gave Adam a hug and whispered in his ear, "It will be alright. I promise." With those encouraging words Adam left the shop with Wade.

"Did you tell that fucking smart mouth about... things?" Wade asked the blond. They were now back in the hotel room, the Englishman's belt was in his hands.

Adam trembled a bit. Vengeance was in less that twenty four hours, he couldn't afford a punishment. Adam wouldn't have the time to recover.

"No! Wade, I promise. I swear! Do you think I would do that? I know Chris' career depends on it. Please, Wade." Adam was reduced to begging the point and he didn't care. He wished now he never gone with Bret.

Wade believed him. He threw the belt down. He needed Adam to at his best tomorrow, he had a plan that no one knew about. Wade knew it would rock the WWE Universe. His plan would change everything. There wouldn't be a damn thing anyone could do to stop it. If they tried, Chris Jericho would suffer... greatly.

"Just... take your fucking bubble bath and go to bed. You need your rest." Wade instructed his future husband. He just wanted to rest for tomorrow.

Adam sighed. He had the feeling something was going to happen tomorrow at the Pay Per View. He just didn't know what. Would something occur that would finally bring him together with Chris? Or was he going to become Mister Adam Barrett? All he knew was he would do what ever it took to keep Chris safe. Even at the cost of his own happiness.

It was going to be a long night for Adam, he just hoped he'd get some sleep.

Chris Jericho had gone back to his hotel. Miss Helen had taken the children down to the hotel's "Kid Room" It was a huge indoor playground. There were also things like arts and crafts, a reading corner and a small arcade. The hotel had daily planned activities. Lately his kids had gone every day to give Chris some space, peace and quiet.

Today was Arts and Crafts. The three Irvine children were working hard on a project. They hoped it would make their daddy smile again.

Miss Helen watched as they worked. Chris had messaged her that he would talk to the kids when they were done in the "Kid Room". She hoped he was finally out of his funk, because the kids were nearly sick with worry, unless she kept their minds occupied.

Chris had taken a relaxing shower. The children had returned. He told them to eat and then get ready for bed. He also told them he wanted to talk to them. The three little blonds were actually relieved. They wanted their daddy back and happy.

The three kids were sitting on the bed. Chris was with them. He wrapped then in his arms. Ash on his left, Cheyenne on his right and Sierra on his lap.

"I'm sorry my babies. Daddy didn't mean to upset you so much. I want you to know how much I love you," Chris spoke softly. He looked each child in the eye.

"We love you too dad. Is it us? Did we do something wrong?" Ash spoke as the oldest and as protector of his sisters.

His son's question hurt his heart, they were blaming themselves, "No, oh no my darlings. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you. I'm so sorry if you felt like that," Chris hugged them tight and kissed them softly.

They hugged and kissed him in return. They were starting to feel better. They snuggled in closer, their daddy was back.

"Daddy has been having some trouble at work. See, I love someone very much but things haven't worked out like he and I hoped it would. It made me really sad and I did the wrong thing. I locked myself away, made you worry. I'm sorry for that," Chris had decided to tell them the truth at least what he could.

"Is it Evan? I saw him kissing Boom Boom" Sierra asked her dad. She proved the point, kids often know more than given credit for.

Chris smiled, "You mean Kofi? Evan is with him now. No, that isn't the problem. Daddy and Evan didn't belong together. We are happier now. You understand?" Chris asked hopefully.

The three nodded, "It's good you're both happy. We didn't like Evan so much. He just liked your fame, dad." Ash spoke like a wise adult.

"Well, yes. He thought being with me would make him famous too. But that's all over now," Chris said firmly with another hug.

Chris sighed and pulled them in closer. He continued, "The bad part is, the person daddy loves, loves me in return but there are grow up things happening right now and he and I can't be together, maybe we never will and that breaks my heart. I just need to remember I have you three and I love you more than anyone else," Chris said softly. Thinking of Adam filled his eyes with salty moisture.

Sierra suddenly got up and ran off to get something. She returned a few minutes later, the red bandage in her hand. She gave it to Chris, as she climbed back onto his lap.

"Here daddy, you can wrap this around your broke heart, it will make it feel better." Sierra said, he blue eyes filled with love and innocence.

Chris' eyes filled with more tears as he saw part of Edge's autograph on the red tape bandage. "Thank you honey. I'm afraid there's not enough tape in the world, but this will help. Thank you sweetheart," Chris said with a kiss to the top of Sierra's tow head.

"Who is it daddy? We want you to be happy, you need a special friend," Ash spoke, again more like a full grown adult.

Chris had thought about this. He didn't want to tell them it was Adam. He was afraid the kids would be upset with his Kitten and too, he didn't want to hurt Sierra's impression of her favorite wrestler.

"You don't need to worry about that. It's not his fault either. It's one of those complicated grown up things. I don't understand all of it myself, so I can't begin to explain it to you little monkeys. Just know that daddy always loves you. After tomorrow night, I promise you'll have your old Candy Land playing, Doctor Seuss reading, dad back." Chris said honestly with a lot more hugs and kisses.

The Irvine's all curled up under the covers and watched a movie. One by one the kids fell asleep curled against Chris. He smiled at his off spring.

He then saw the rolled up scroll. They had given it to Chris before they talked. It as the project they had worked on earlier that afternoon. He'd forgotten to look at it before.

Chris quietly picked up the large scroll. They had tied it with a red ribbon. He opened the bow and and unrolled the scroll.

It was a picture they had drawn for him. Each child had drawn their own scene. Ash had done a pretty fair job of drawing Chris in the ring, giving a tall, black haired man a Code Breaker.

Cheyenne had drawn the time Chris had taken them horseback riding. The poor horses looked more like misshapen buffalo with long ears and tails, but he loved it.

Tears welled up again when he looked at Sierra's drawing. She had drawn what was obviously a wedding. Shawn was the preacher, Hunter the best man and she, Cheyenne and Ash were the attendants. Chris was the groom and a very well drawn Edge was the other groom. He was shocked. He rolled the scroll back up with the ribbon. He would have the picture framed.

Chris then looked at the autographed red tape bandage. He thought again, "No, not enough tape in the world."


	14. You're Either Nexus Or Against Us

_**A/N:** Again it is time to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story. Each one means so very much to me. I am so happy that you seem to be really enjoying my first effort into a chaptered story, once again THANK YOU ALL!_

It was time for Vengeance. The last big Pay Per View before WrestleMania which would be in a month.

Normally big PPV's like this were on Sundays but there was another huge television event scheduled for then and Vince didn't want to compete. So Vengeance was taking place on Saturday. The buy rate was one of the highest with people still buying at the last minute.

The big matches were Wade versus Randy, a change as Sheamus was supposed to be Randy' opponent but as things went in the WWE Creative changed things around. At least that's what Hunter told the Irishman, it was really to try and help out Chris and Adam. Jericho versus Del Rio with Edge as special guest referee and the last event of the night, the fourteen man Team Cena versus The Nexus tag match.

There were some under and mid card matches as well as dark matches and backstage promos. It would be a full and busy show. People were going to get their money's worth.

It would start with Shawn and Bret's long awaited reunion. Then Vince would formally name Bret Hart as the acting General Manager of both RAW and SmackDown.

Wade had a plan and only Otunga and Slater knew what it was. It was his way of getting even with Hunter for not giving him the title in the match against Randy. He'd given the impression that Hunter's decision hadn't bothered him but it had, so now he had to get even.

At the Air Canada Center, Chris Jericho was getting his kids settled. He didn't think they were quite old enough to be out in the audience. The girls especially didn't like to see their daddy getting hit.

For a normal kid it was fun to watch the wrestlers going at each other. For the children of the superstars it was hard. It wasn't some stranger in the ring getting hit with a chair or crashing through a barricade, it was daddy.

Chris had often explained that it was well practiced and even though it looked like dad was getting hit, he wasn't. Still, bruises and marks on the skin and injuries happened so it was better for them not to watch. Ash got it or at least most of it but the twins not so much. Jericho didn't allow a monitor in the room with them either.

The Lion had gone out and bought a few new coloring books, crayons and a couple of new board games. He liked them to have learning games so he got Hi Ho Cherry-O and Sorry. They loved it but he was also careful not to spoil them. His kids didn't get something just because they asked for it. They knew this and never begged in the store.

"Thank you for the new things daddy, I'll color you a picture." Cheyenne said happily.

"I'd like that sweetie. Ash, bring your sisters over here for a minute, please," Chris was sitting on the couch. He needed to reinforce some things.

Ash brought his sisters to the couch, they curled up next to their dad. They looked up at him with love and affection and he looked at them the same in return.

"I love you three very much. You know daddy has two matches tonight, so be good for Miss Helen. Daddy may come back with a few scrapes and bruises but you understand, right?" Chris asked as he smiled at his children.

"Yeah dad, we know. I have tried to tell these two about it but I understand," Ash said sounding like a good big brother.

"Daddy maybe late. If Miss Helen tells you to go to sleep, you mind her. I love you guys so much. Now, I have to change and get ready, go play," Chris started to get up but he was tackled by three little blonds. They rough housed for a few minutes, then with a kiss to each child, Chris went to change.

In the main locker room the excitement was in the air. Big PPVs always had more energy behind them. Now was the time when stories would reach their ends. Had all the set up work paid off? The audience would let them know.

It was also the start of stories for WrestleMania. Only the best would make it and everyone wanted to be the best. Everyone wanted the show stealing match. It was life as a wrestler and they thrived on it.

Adam was in his usual corner but it didn't matter, it was his place. He took the diamond ring off his finger. He looked at it closer. It was pretty but the diamond appeared to be cold and hard, it only sparkled when caught in light. It mirrored the way he felt, about Wade and that he himself only sparkled in the squared circle.

The Canadian sighed. He wished his mom could have been there but she wasn't. He slipped the ring onto a leather thong. Adam then tied it around his neck. The diamond fell just right in the dip, it was pretty against his skin. He would have rather not worn it at all, it was a bit dangerous but Wade ordered him to.

There was a ruckus as Bret Hart entered the locker room. Old hands greeted him warmly and rookies were in awe of the legend as they paid their respects.

"This used to be my place," Bret said as he went up to Adam. When he was active, Bret was always in the corner. Not for the reasons Adam was but because he was so damn shy and liked to be alone.

At first no one cared but as Bret's fame grew the rumors started that he did it because he thought he was better than everyone else. Bret just let them talk. He knew the reason and it was simple shyness.

"Sorry Bret. I can move," Adam offered as he started to gather his things.

"No, no. It's alright. I'll sit here. I'm nervous, it will be nice to have a friend close by," Hart said with a smile. Adam nodded and smiled back. Both men changed for their time in the ring.

Bret's once famous pink and black gear was gone. He retired it with the "Hitman" persona. Now he work jean shorts and a Calgary Ice Hockey shirt. He still wore his leather jacket but the gold fringed epaulets were gone. His pink goggle style sunglasses had been replaced by an ordinary pair of Raybans. He still wet his long curls and to Adam was just as handsome as ever.

Adam's gear was very different as well. He wore a pair of black socks and black leather sneakers, they matched the black trousers he had on. His shirt was a ref's zebra stripe. He stood up and tucked it in neatly.

The last thing Adam did was to adjust the ear bud in his left ear. It ran down his back under his shirt to a sound package in a special pocket in his trousers.

Most fans never noticed the small ear bud the refs wore. It was so that the producers could give them instructions. Things like, the match is bad bring it home early or the match is good draw it out. It would also be the way the ref knew when television commercials began and ended. Adam wouldn't have to worry about commercials, those were only for the normal network television programs like RAW.

In case there was a problem and the sound package went out, the refs could get the same information from Cole or Lawler. Subtle hand signals would tell the ref to bring it home or draw it out. So many little things the only true die hard fans knew.

"You remember all the signals and not to use the "X" unless it's a real injury?" Bret asked. He noticed Adam was reading the rule book again.

"Yeah, thanks. I bet most fans don't even know there is a rule book," Adam said with a laugh. He then practiced the one signal no one ever wanted to see, the dreaded "X".

When the referee raised his hands over his head and crossed his wrists making an "X" in the air, meant that a real and serious injury had occurred. It was a signal for the medics to come immediately and for the cameras to turn away. Real injuries were never filmed.

If the injury occurred outside the ring, the ref would then let the other wrestlers know, that is if there were any in the ring like for a tag or rumble match.

Being a ref was a lot more entailed than people ever realized. The main goal of the job was never be seen. The ref had to make sure the wrestlers were never blocked to the audience because he was in the way, yet he had to be close enough to see everything. Not just anyone could do the job.

Adam then started to lay out his regular ring gear. He would have to quickly change for his Team Cena match at the end of the show.

"I think I'll have new gear made for Mania. I haven't had any for a while. Maybe red tights and some skulls or stars. New kick pads too, really use the "R" or more stars. How about lots of glitter?" Adam asked the Hall of Fame member as he pulled out his black kick pads.

Bret spoke thoughtfully, "Hum... red would be good. Copy your bicep skulls on one thigh, maybe your stars on the other. Two narrow black stripes down the front of your left leg. No, you're not the glitter bug type, sugar. Leave that to Morrison."

"Good ideas, thanks. You're right, I'm not really the glitter type. You ready for your bit with Shawn?" Adam asked as he neatened up his area.

"Yup. We'll chew on each other a bit, then shake hands. Shawn will turn to leave, then he'll look back at me. People will wonder if he is going to super kick me or not. Then he'll come over and we'll hug. It will be touching, women will cry. Should go over, I hope. I really tired of it. It was such a small part of our careers yet it's all the fans ever ask about," Hart replied honestly as he adjusted his sunglasses on top of his head.

"Sounds good. We'd better go, show starts soon," Adam said as he stood up. Hunter had called a meeting of the roster. Anyone not there would be fined a thousand dollars.

Soon every wrestler, ref and trainer was in the huge catering area. Hunter was giving last minute changes and followed up with a big motivational speech. He warned the "heels" to remember not to hit for real. Sometimes guys got so into it they forgot to pull their punches. He also warned about going against the scripts.

When Hunter said that, Wade exchanged glances with David and Heath. He let an evil smirk play over his lips as he looked at Adam, then Jericho. He was confident in his plan.

Hunter then explained that he and Shawn were taking a couple of weeks off. DX was gearing up for a huge WrestleMania match with Legacy, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. They wanted to go to their ranch in Texas and focus on being wrestlers not WWE Executives, at least in Hunter's case.

Shawn then stunned everyone into silence. This Mania would be his very last time in the ring as a wrestler, ever. He'd be at home with the boy and girl they were in the process of adopting. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Hunter then told about Bret's role. He would run RAW and SmackDown and would also fill in his shoes as COO, until Hunter returned. Bret would only answer to Vince. His word would be law. No one had a problem with it. Hart was loved and respected. With that the meeting ended.

"...And so I want to ask Shawn Michaels to come out here and..." Bret continued. He'd started the show talking about how glad he was to be back. He then proceeded to talk about the "screw job" and how tired he was of it. He called for Shawn to come out and put an end to it by shaking hands and putting it to rest.

The Degeneration X tron and theme hit. Shawn came strolling out looking serious. He skipped his regular entrance theatrics and went right to the ring. He stood toe to toe with Hart.

They stared each other down, then keeping one eye on Bret, Shawn walked over and got a mic. It was like he was afraid to turn his back on his former friend.

They proceeded to talk. They cleared the air and forgave each other. When Bret offered his hand and after a few tense seconds, Shawn took it, the crowd went absolutely ape shit insane. Some fans even had tears on their cheeks as the cameras panned through the crowd.

They when they did their planned bit, would Shawn either super kick Bret or not, the crowd went dead silent. Would the peace the two just made be broken already? Then when Shawn took two steps forward and pulled Bret in for a hug, they cheered even louder. They whispered to each other and to this day no one knew what they said, not even Hunter.

Next there was an exciting high flier match between Kofi and Evan against Epico and Primo. It was a good first match to keep the crowds blood pumping. Kofi had managed to get Evan off the marijuana without anyone finding out, and Evan was doing better. He had a long way to go, but he was getting there.

A promo appeared on the gigantic Tron. It was Wade and the Nexus. He vowed to eviscerate Team Cena. He warned that no one was safe from the power of The Nexus. To prove the point they attacked, and left Mark Henry writhing in pain.

Backstage, Adam was pacing in the Gorilla. Even though he was just refereeing he did his usual routine. Edge came to life with each step of his pacing. As usual nobody paid attention to his pre match ritual.

Whether they chose to admit it or not, everyone did something routine before they went to the ring. CM Punk always drank exactly six sips of diet Pepsi. Shawn wore the same pair of socks. John Morrison found a place and did some Parkour using crates and other equipment used by the production crew. Wade had a cup of Earl Gray tea. Chris Jericho did vocal exercises and Edge paced. No one is more superstitious than an athlete, amateur or professional.

Two more matches went on. Everyone was on their game and the crowd stayed hot. People watching on television kept tuned in. Even though people paid to be able to watch the show, if it was boring they would stop watching, and then probably not order another PPV.

Then came the middle of the show. This was when Hunter came out and explained that Bret would be the Commissioner and GM of both RAW and SmackDown. Hunter said it was because he and Shawn needed to concentrate on training for WrestleMania.

Triple H said it was the perfect way to show Bret that he was welcome back into the WWE family. Who better to run the ship than one of the members of the legendary Hart Family.

Bret then came out to a very loud and excited "pop" from the audience. They thought it was all a fine idea.

There was a Divas match next. For once it was a good wrestling match between Beth Phoenix and Natalya. They were serious about it and the crowd felt it. They appreciated the fact that two women could put on a real, quality match. Even Cole, Lawler and JBL took it seriously. No stupid jokes or remarks about their "puppies". If only the WWE could always have such good diva matches. This was the point Beth and Nattie hoped to make. Beth won a hard fought match.

There was another promo. It showed the medical staff helping an injured Big Show. He was muttering something about The Nexus. Two giants taken down by the seven man team. It had the crowd really amped. How could Team Cena beat them. The build up for the last match was going well.

During the Big Show promo, Chris was reads to leave for his match.

"Honeybunch, daddy has to go. I promise I'll be okay and I will come back," Chris said softly. Much to his chagrin they had been in catering when The Nexus "attacked" Mark Henry. It had scared little Sierra. She didn't want him to go.

Miss Helen came and took the crying girl from her father's arms. "No! No! I want my daddy! Daddy don't go!" Sierra cried for Chris.

It ripped at Chris' heart but he had to go. "I'll be alright baby. I love you." Chris said quickly and left without looking back. He stood by the door and smiled at what he heard.

"Dad will be fine sissy. Remember, he's Chris Jericho, best in the world at what he does," Ash said firmly, sounding very much like Chris.

Jericho heard Sierra laugh. He was proud of his son. He hurried off to the Gorilla and got there just as Edge's pyro went off.

Edge did all his normal ring work, it looked a bit odd in the ref's outfit but it was his lucky ritual.

Chris was next. He did his hip popping sex filled strut. It was steady and deliberate. Edge couldn't watch because he was afraid of making a certain body part protrude and that just couldn't happen.

When he got to the ring, Chris did his "heel" stare down of both sides of the crowd. He looked very serious which only added to his persona. He was cheered by some and booed by others. It was hard to tell which faction was louder.

Ricardo came out and watched as Del Rio drove in another "expensive" car. This time the junker was an Aston Martin. The Nexus was going to wreck it later.

Rodriguez announced Alberto, then followed him down to the ring. He was worried for his lover. Rumors were out that Barrett was up to something but wasn't clear what. He would do what he could to protect his lover. It was a fine time for Brodus to be out with an injury.

People didn't know that Ricardo was also a well trained wrestler. At the time, he was nearly the one chose to be in the ring instead of Alberto. He could help his lover if needed and Alberto let him.

Adam called the two wrestlers to the center of the ring. He checked them for hidden weapons. He laid out the match conditions and asked if they were ready. Both grapplers nodded. Adam sent them to their corners and brought his hand down, pointed to the bell and got out of the way.

Chris and Alberto locked in a collar and elbow and the match was under way. The crowd was really into the fight as well. It was fun to see Adam as the ref in the match that would decide who he would face at WrestleMania.

Jericho and Del Rio started off quickly. Lots of fast attacks with counters. As a ring general Chris knew to start fast and draw the crowd into the story.

After the crowd was hooked, then Chris would settle the match down for the mid section. It would also settle the audience down so they could pay attention to the story being told. A few high flying leaps or roll ups would be thrown in just to keep the excitement going.

The last part of the match would again pick up the pace building the crowd back up. This is where Jericho liked to move a couple of sets out of the ring.

Getting so close to the people really got them even more into the match. It was also when Chris would be his most "heelish" In this case it was two heels, so dirty tricks were used. Eye rakes and low blows. Adam was sharp he saw it all and warned them.

They were doing so well, Adam got word from one of the producers to let them expand the length of the match. It was rare for that to happen. The blond signaled to the two wrestlers to draw it out.

Chris smiled. The signal to draw out meant they were doing a really good job. He gave the sign for Alberto to Irish Whip him over the top rope. They did another set out of the ring.

Alberto made a lunge at Chris. His foot slipped and he landed wrong. Adam jumped out of he ring and checked on the Mexican. He sent Chris back to the ring.

"Do I need to "X" you?" Adam asked in a low voice, keeping it from the crowd.

"No, no. Just give me a minute. Just a bit of a stinger." Alberto said honestly.

To give Alberto the time he needed. Chris drew Adam into an argument about staying in the ring.

Ricardo took care of Alberto. It only took a couple of minutes for the darker man to pull himself together. His shoulder still hurt but you just got up and kept going.

Chris backed up and let Del Rio back into the ring. They went into another collar and elbow. It gave them a chance to exchange a few words.

"You okay? My fault?" Chris asked quickly as the stayed tangled up.

"Stinger. No, slipped on a spilled drink or something. Watch my left shoulder" Del Rio replied. They they separated and started a new move set.

It was time to bring the match home. Just as Chris few and hit the Lion Sault, The Nexus music began. It was time for their run in.

The six members ran down and surrounded the ring. Wade stood at the top of the ramp. He had a couple of items in his left hand, a mic in his right. He smirked. Oh was he going to cause people to sit up and take notice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Wade Barrett and this is The Nexus. We are unstoppable, as Mark Henry and Big Show found out tonight," Wade paused as the crowd reacted. He took several steps toward the ring. The smirk still on his face.

The three men in the ring met up in the middle, backs to each other. Their eyes darted from man to man on the ring apron. Ricardo had "escaped" over the the barrier and up into the audience. He watched, as planned from the higher elevations of the arena. However, he was ready to run back if he had too.

Barrett continued, "Also what you probably don't know is that one of the three men in the ring is my fiancé and future husband." again Barrett paused as the crowd reacted.

The audience focused on the ring, who was it? Ever since Shawn and Hunter had "come out" several years ago, the WWE Universe was used to gay and lesbian relationships.

Some fans of course, held on to old, outdated morals and strongly objected. Mostly though they learned that love is love. Love knows no gender or boundaries, it was what it was. Besides, they found that sometimes the relationships brought a new and exciting element to the matches. Like this was doing.

Wade continued to speak, after a few more forward steps towards the ring.

Backstage, production was going nuts. They flipped through the pages of script, had they missed something? Was there a change they didn't know about?

Hunter, Shawn, Vince and Bret looked at each other. Well, the audience was responding, was it wise to stop Barrett?

"Let him go. We can always fix it later. The audience is responding well," Vince said thoughtfully. He hated not being in control but he also wasn't a fool. If the crowd reacted, don't argue with it.

Shawn wasn't happy about it but Vince was his boss and in the end he was a company man through and through, so he yielded to the owner.

Hunter and Bret felt the same. As long as The Nexus didn't actually hurt anyone, they too let it go. As Vince said it could always be fixed later, with a stern warning never to go off script again, especially if a fine was imposed.

Vince told the production truck to let it go but keep the finger on the cut off button just in case.

"Have you guessed yet? Well, I'll tell you. It's Edge!" Barrett said proudly as he looked toward the ring. You could hear the gasp of surprise as it drifted through the crowd, some booed, some cheered.

The members of The Nexus stayed on the ring apron. They were ready to attack, almost salivating at the thought. They only had one instruction from their leader, no one was to touch Adam. David Otunga also reminded them not to actually hurt anyone. Hunter's threat still loomed over them.

Adam had no clue what was going on. This was not part of the script but if Wade was continuing production must be aware of it.

Chris was worried. What was all this about? He wished he could just grab Adam and run. He was really getting tired of this. He wanted to show his Kitten what real love was. It wasn't threats and abuse, it was caring and affection.

Del Rio was just glad Ricardo was out of the way. He didn't want to be involved with The Nexus but it was hard to avoid.

Wade finally got to the ring. He jumped up on the apron next to Heath. He stepped into the ring. The rest of The Nexus followed.

Chris, Edge and Alberto got closer together. They could feel each other's body heat they were so close. Edge caught Jericho's cologne, it instantly calmed him. Oh how he wished things were different.

Wade reached out and took Edge's hand. He pulled the Rated R Superstar in for a very deep and passionate kiss. It made Edge fit his Rated R moniker for sure. Edge melted away with the kiss, Adam flushed as the kiss was broken.

Jericho growled low, the noise hidden by the cat calls from the audience. Del Rio heard it and things began to make sense. So the rumors were true, there was something between Edge and Jericho.

Wade took the leather thong from Adam's neck. He untied it. He took the ring off and put it on the blond's finger.

Wade then took up the mic again, "now there's just one more thing. I have a gift for you," Barrett said as he handed Adam what he'd been holding in his left hand.

Adam's mouth fell open, this couldn't be real. He prayed for someone to wake him up, end this nightmare.

"Put in on, love. You're one of us now," Wade smiled wickedly as he handed Adam a Nexus t-shirt and wrist bands.

Adam took the shirt and just stared at it. If he put it on, it would be the final nail in the coffin. People in the audience were screaming "NO EDGE " or "DO IT EDGE" they were totally into the story, unaware of how very real the situation was.

"Don't do it!" Jericho screamed over the audience. Heath and Skip moved in closer, the expressions on their faces were deadly serious.

Wade stepped in closer to Adam, "if you don't put it on and join us, Jericho is going down," the Englishman sneered. Only Adam could hear him.

Adam looked around, Heath and Skip were only a few short steps away from Chris. They looked like they were ready to kill. He had no choice. He felt his soul slip away as he slipped the black t-shirt over his head.

"NO!" Chris screamed, the expression on his face was one of anguish. He'd never get close enough to Adam now to get him away from Barrett.

Adam pulled the shirt down, a huge yellow "N" blazoned across his chest. He slid the wrist bands into place. He was now a full member of The Nexus. He was one of the enemy. He felt dead inside.

"Later tonight, Team Cena won't have a chance against us," Wade said as he pulled Adam up against him, his arm firmly wrapped around his fiancés waist.

The dark eyes of the Englishman bore into the green eyes of the Canadians. Wade Barrett spoke directly to Adam, his voice deadly and full of venom, "Remember, you're either Nexus or against us."


	15. Broken Dreams, Shattered Hearts

"Hunter! Do something!" Chris Jericho was furious. He couldn't believe what had just happened. How was he supposed to get to Adam, now that he was in The Nexus' locker room.

Hunter was in his office at the arena. Right now the home Pay Per View audience was watching a video package about how the upcoming Team Cena versus The Nexus match had come into being.

It was also playing on the Titian tron while the crew replaced the announcer desk where Cole, and Lawler would sit with a fake "break away" one. Another trick people watching on TV never knew about.

"Chris, what can I do? Barrett did this on his own. The old man loved it. Ratings and buy rates have gone up thirty percent! We'll figure something out. I promise, you'll get your Adam," Hunter said to the furious wrestler.

Jericho just threw up his hands and left. He needed to check on his kids before the big match. "Leave it to Vince to actually like the idea!" Chris muttered under his breath as he stormed to his private locker room.

In The Nexus locker room, Adam was was still in shock. He looked at his wrists, the black bands with the yellow NEXUS logo felt like handcuffs. The new t-shirt was tight, it felt like his breath was being restricted or maybe it was his nerves.

How could this have happened without anyone in authority stopping it? Didn't anyone... no, why would anyone care... it was probably bringing in good ratings.

Adam thought of Bret, maybe he could do something... but what? If he did anything Chris could get badly hurt. It was the same old thing.

"Here, you need to get changed. Our Match is in twenty minutes, bosses orders," Slater said as he tossed Adam his gym bag. The red head had been sent to the other locker room to grab Adam's things.

"Where is Wade?" Adam asked with contempt in his voice. He was tired of feeling sorry for himself, he was angry. Wade should have at least told him. Wasn't that what nearly married couples did? The superstar snorted in anger.

"Hunter called him to the office. Probably to congratulate him. Apparently the ratings went through the roof and buy rates are up. Brilliant plan I think, don't you?" Slater answered with a snotty tone. He thought it was great, he loved seeing Adam squirm.

"You? You knew about... this?" Adam asked with a tug on his new t-shirt. Now he was really upset.

"Yeah. He tells _me_ everything. Oh and Adam the night... it isn't over yet," Heath said with an evil laugh as he walked away.

Adam stared after Heath as he went to the other side of the dressing room. He quickly pulled off the black t-shirt. Then realized why it was so tight, he still wore the zebra ref's shirt. He just changed from being a ref to Edge, the wrestler. He thought about just leaving off the Nexus gear but he knew he had to wear it. Chris was in danger if he gave Barrett a reason.

"I'll tell you, you are just damn lucky the old man liked it and so did the audience. If you do anything to hurt Adam or anyone else, you'll be sorry... ratings or not. I mean it Barrett!" Hunter barked at the Brit. He had to say something on behalf of Adam and Chris.

"Why would I hurt him? We're going to get married. I'd like to do it at Mania, what do you think? It would be a great follow up. Think of the advertising, the ratings and buy rates," Wade said to the COO. Now the the next to the last part of his master plan was out. One more piece to go.

Hunter just fell into his chair, did he really hear what he just heard? "You want to marry Adam at WrestleMania? You want to make something sacred a... publicity stunt? What does Adam think of this?" Hunter still couldn't believe this. Sure they had weddings or rather attempted weddings but they weren't real. A real wedding was sacred, special and should be treated as such.

"No Hunter, we could do it for real Make it special, about half way through the program. I haven't told Adam my idea yet. I wanted to see what you would say first. I was just thinking of the ratings," Wade tried to sound sincere. All he wanted was to have the biggest name in the WWE.

"You both have matches at Mania, in the second half. You want to get married then wrestle? I think you need to discuss this with Adam. Then we'll talk. You'd better get going, your match starts soon. We're letting you run with this but be careful. Vince can change his mind like a plaid chameleon," Hunter said in a warning tone.

Wade just scoffed and left the office. He'd show them. He'd have the most beautiful husband who held the blue brand title, he'd soon be wearing the red brand title. His boys would hold all the other championships. If they only had a diva then they could hold ALL the titles, but a woman was too much trouble.

Once he carried out the rest of his plan, Adam would be so broken he'd be able to manipulate the ring vet into getting him anything he wanted.

Barrett went to The Nexus locker room. Everyone was waiting for him. Even Adam was there, pacing in the corner.

Adam was having a hard time. He was in his Nexus shirt and wrist bands but his Edge tights and kick pads. He couldn't center himself. He couldn't find Edge. For the first time in his nearly twenty year career, Edge didn't want to go to the ring.

"Let's go boys. Remember what I told you, Slater," Wade still wore the evil grin as he leered at Adam. "Come love, you're with me," the Englishman pulled Adam by the wrist. He had no choice but to follow his raven haired fiancé.

Team Cena had to scramble to find a replacement for Edge. They were still in shock as well but without another member it would be six on seven. John was thrilled when someone stepped up and offered to take Edge's place. He eagerly accepted the man's offer.

The Nexus hit the ring first. Slater, Sheffield and Gabriel lined up on one side of the aisle that led from the ramp to the ring. Otunga, Tarver and Young lined up on the other side. McGillicutty, Harris and Ryan were in the Gorilla if needed.

When The Nexus' music hit a loud crescendo, the six men raised their right arms, making a fist with their hands. Wade with Adam on his arm stepped out onto the ramp. It looked like a great general being saluted by his troops as they prepared for battle. It was strangely surreal. Adam's WHC sparkled as he wore it around his waist.

As Barrett and Edge walked down the aisle, the other Nexus members fell in behind their leader, they made a very impressive entrance.

The WWE Universe went insane! They had not seen any thing like it in years. Edge tried not to show any emotions as he heard the chants from the crowd like, "YOU SOLD OUT!" and "EDGE IS A TRAITOR!" It hurt him deeply. He'd never felt this kind of contempt before and he'd done a lot of bad things when he was full blown heel.

The Nexus entered the ring. Wade and Adam stood in the center as the others made a wide circle around them, arms and fists again rose in salute. After a few seconds, Slater handed Barrett a mic.

"This is The Nexus. After tonight we will run the WWE. We will hold all the titles. The rest of the roster will worship us. Look to me for leadership. I will rule with my beautiful "bride" next to me. Nexus for ever!" Wade shouted. He dropped the mic and raised his fist in return salute. "Get your arm up, bitch" Wade growled low to his future husband.

Edge slowly raised his arm, when he did the crowd nearly tore the roof down with their cheers, boos and chants. Even Jerry Lawler stood up.

The Team Cena music hit. The six members came out and lined up across the top of the ramp. Chris stood on John's left. An empty space was on his right. Morrison, Sheamus, Kingston and Randy Orton stood ready as well.

John Cena called for a mic. He was going to introduce the seventh member of the team. The others all smiled, they knew what was coming or rather who.

The Nexus all lined up and faced Team Cena as they stood in the ring, ready to face their foes. The seven men were frowning, what could Cena possibly have to say? They were ready to fight. Well, almost all of them, Edge just wanted out.

Adam looked at Jericho. He still loved his Lion so much. He wished he could just jump out of the ring and run to him. He knew Chris would make him feel save and loved. He also knew that they wouldn't really be safe. Wade and the others would come after them. So he stayed, thereby keeping his Lion safe.

"Earlier tonight a member of our team was..." John didn't quite know how to put it it. He had a feeling that Adam had not joined The Nexus willingly. But this was the WWE, he had an audience to please.

"Well... joined The Nexus, leaving us one team member down. I had to look for a new teammate. One man, and only one stepped forward to join us, the one and only..." John paused as the most famous guitar riff in all of the WWE rang out through the arena. The lights went pink and the crowd went INSANE!

"Bret "Hitman" Hart!" John Cena-Lesnar screamed. Bret stepped onto the ramp, he was wearing the same thing he'd been wearing earlier. The fans didn't care that the pink and black tights had been replaced by calf length jean shorts.

The fans also didn't seem to care that Bret didn't move as quickly or as gracefully as he once did. Nor did they same to care that when Team Cena ran down to hit the ring, Bret was slow and couldn't really run.

Bret struggled just a bit as he pulled himself on to the apron by the ropes. Back stage watching on the monitor, Shawn noticed. A few tears came to his eyes. It hurt him to see the man he'd once gone over an hour in the ring with during and iron man match, struggle like a small child to enter the ring.

The stroke had nearly killed Bret. The fact that he was even in the ring now was a miracle. Shawn was proud of Bret. He knew how hard it was for the once, vainly proud man to show his weakness. Bret was back in the ring, ready to fight. It was a great day in WWE history.

Hunter watched his husband, he saw the emotions on Shawn's face, "Come on honey, you can tell me. I won't get upset, you and Bret?" Hunter asked for what was probably the millionth time in all his years with Shawn.

Shawn just smiled mischievously and once again left Hunter wondering the age old question. Had Hitman and HBK ever slept together? Only Shawn and Bret knew for sure and they would never tell. It was nobody's business.

Another question Shawn would never answer was about Vince McMahon and himself. People always wondered why, in his young and early career, Shawn had so much power in the locker room. Word went around he was Vince's boy toy. Again only Vince and Shawn knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

In the ring, Chad the referee felt outnumbered. He had not thought of even attempting to keep order. All he could hope to do was keep people from killing each other and counting to three in a pin fall or calling for the bell in submission. He felt there should be at least two more of his colleagues on the floor around the ring but as usual the refs had no say. He was however getting a nice fat bonus for this match so who was he to really complain.

Chris could only stare at his beautiful broken Kitten. He could tell that putting on The Nexus gear had killed even more of the Rated R Superstar's carefree spirit. He hoped something would happen and he'd be able to grab Adam, his kids and the Nanny and run. They wouldn't stop running till they were safe at Adam's home on the mountain.

Adam was vaguely listening Wade gave his boys their tagging instructions. He reminded them until he said so, the match would be clean and to do what the ref said.

The first two men entered the ring. Kofi and Gabriel would start. Their energy and high flying would get the crowd charged up.

Chad gave the match conditions and in an almost begging tone asked them to keep the match clean. He raised his hand and brought it down with a point to the time keeper. The bell rang and the last match of the Vengeance Pay Per View began.

Kofi and Justin started off with the traditional collar and elbow hook up. It was the gold standard for determining strength in your opponent.

As they watched the two men in the ring, Wade kept Adam next to him. They were opposite the ring of John and Bret. They would whisper together then glance over towards the Kitten. Adam noticed, he wondered what they were talking about.

Wade also noticed that the two older superstars were talking then looking at Adam. He didn't like it. He already had a plan in mind for Jericho later. It was Hart that would need to be taken out to see the plan through.

Wade leaned over to Slater, "Take out Hart. His left knee. I don't want any heroes," The Englishman ordered his right hand man. Heath nodded, he was nearly salivating at the chance. Taking out a legend like Hart would look good on his record.

The match went on. Tags were made in and out. Neither team was "winning". Chad was surprised at at how clean and well done the match was.

There were only a few left who hadn't been tagged in. Cena and Barrett had a clean round. Then John tagged Bret. For the first time in years Bret Hart stepped between the ropes as a wrestler. The crowd went crazy!

Wade quickly took the chance and tagged Heath in, even though Adam had his hand out. He wanted to go against Bret. Edge knew he could work a set with Bret and make him look good despite his slower movements. Edge wanted to make Bret shine.

"I wanted in Wade! I can work to make Bret look good," Edge spoke sharply. Adam had finally been able to center himself and find his inner "Edge". He also felt much better since he'd shed the black t-shirt.

"Watch your mouth. I could give a fuck if Hart shines. This is _MY_ moment, _MY_ time to shine and you're going to help me or else Jericho suffers!" Wade barked in Edge's ear. Edge swallowed hard, just what exactly was Wade's plan?

The blond's thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud and a cry of pain from Bret Hart. Heath had tossed Bret down hard and forced him to land on his left knee. It just appeared to be a rookie botch not a deliberate act.

Adam knew better. He could tell by the expression on Heath's face that it was done on purpose. He was livid but if they could do that to Bret, no telling how badly Chris could get hurt. To reinforce his thoughts he felt Wade staring at him.

Bret was able to roll to his corner, the ref kept Heath back from the injured man. Bret reached up and tagged the first hand he felt. It belonged to Chris Jericho.

Chris leaped into the ring like the Lion of Jericho. He charged after Slater with a crazed look in his eye. He too knew Bret's injury was no accident.

Cena was down on the floor looking after Bret. Shawn was chewing his nails as he watched. He was fairly sure it wasn't an accident either. Hunter on the other hand wasn't sure. Sometimes Shawn just wanted to throttle his spouse.

Before Jericho could reach him, Heath got out of the way. He tagged Wade in with a an evil leer to Edge.

Barrett entered the ring. He moved like lightning. His left elbow crashed against Chris' abdomen. Jericho bent over double and tried not to throw up. Before he could even think, the elbow came down on the back of his neck.

Chris crashed down on the mat face first. Wade did a jump in the air and brought his forearm down hard on Jericho's back.

"Wade, don't!" Adam yelled. He didn't care who heard him. It was too much. Why was Barrett doing this? Adam had played fair, he'd done everything he'd been told to do, all to prevent what was currently happening.

Adam's cry to Barrett was enough to give Chris some hope. He drew strength from it. He moved like a rabbit. He had Barrett by the head as he stood, straining his well toned leg muscles.

He took the Brit to the ropes, got a good run and bulldogged Barrett face first in the middle of the ring. The crowd was screaming. They wanted revenge for Bret, who was now standing on the apron. He held the ring post and kept the weight off his left leg.

The audience was on their feet, they had never seen Y2J so fired up. Chants of "Y2J! Y2J!" Or "JER-I-CHO! JER-I-CHO!" thundered around the arena. The home crowd was on fire for their Canadian in the ring! Cena waved his arms and encouraged them even more like a great choral director.

Before Wade could fully get to his feet and recover, Chris hit with a beautiful Lion Sault. It flattened Barrett to the mat. Next Chris came down with his own elbow drop to Wade's head.

Adam wanted to jump up and down but he didn't dare. He winced properly showing "concern" for his fiancé. Wade slowly recovered as Chris played up to the crowd.

As Barrett got to his feet, he stumbled to make a tag. Tarver had his hand the nearest. Barrett slapped it. Chris saw the tag a second too late. Tarver slammed Jericho's upper back with a double axe handle.

Chris felt like his neck exploded, he'd never been hit that hard. Tarver didn't pull his punch one bit. Again a wave of nausea hit Jericho. He forced his body to spin around. He caught Tarver in a Code Breaker but it didn't connect. Instead he was power slammed on his back. Chris swore he felt the mat cave in a bit and stars swam in his eyes.

Big Show and Kane couldn't have slammed him any harder. Chris struggled to catch his breath. One thing saved him. Tarver was even worse about playing to the crowd than Jericho. With his bandana pulled over his mouth, Tarver stood on the ring ropes and beat his chest with his fist.

The big man's actions gave Chris a chance to roll away and make a tag. He chose Sheamus. He was the only one strong enough to make an impact on Tarver.

Chris rolled out of the ring and onto the floor. It was common practice when you needed time to recover. Orton jumped down to check on the aching Lion.

Sheamus threw Tarver around the ring like a rag doll. Team Cena was still furious about the blow to Bret. Nobody treated a legend like that!

Back and forth the match went. It finally ended when Cena pinned Slater for the win. That was always the plan, what wasn't planned was the sudden attack The Nexus launched on Team Cena.

In order to get him to participate, Wade had told Adam that production said they would attack after losing the match to build up all their heel persona's for Mania.

The attack was swift and vicious. Even Cena feel victim to Sheffield and Otunga. Bret did what he could which wasn't much. Sheamus and Orton left, they couldn't afford to get hurt and as heels it suited them.

Kofi and Morrison were easily squashed. Jericho hung in there, he was worried about Bret and Adam. He found himself being nearly crushed to death in a bear hug by Sheffield. The man had an incredible strength.

When he finally let go, Chris was sure he had at least two cracked ribs. He could hardly breathe. He was also the last member of Team Cena left standing.

Chris was standing alone, trying to recover. Wade saw the perfect opportunity to enact his final part of the plan.

"Edge, Spear Jericho!" Wade commanded. Adam looked at his fiancé with contempt, he wasn't about to do that, no matter what.

"Spear him or I'll get Sheffield to finish what he started!" Wade said darkly. Jericho was being kept in place as the others surrounded him.

Adam was ripped in half, either risk hurting Chris himself or letting Skip crush him till his ribs shattered.

Chris heard the exchange. He'd rather take a Spear, he knew in his heart Adam would pull back and be careful. His ribs killed him. He caught Adam's eyes and nodded.

Adam understood, Chris trusted him. He could Spear anyone and make it look like he was breaking them in half. The person he was Spearing barely felt anything but they would fall to the mat, then they would sell it.

The audience was chanting, "SPEAR! SPEAR! SPEAR!" Adam started pulling his hair. This time the frustration was real. The Rated R Superstar ran across the ring, The Nexus parted to let him through.

Edge closed his eyes, his arms went around Chris, his shoulder drove into his Lion's mid section. He held everything back. It looked like the hardest spear he'd ever hit with.

In reality it was gentle, but then as they hit the ground Edge heard an unmistakable CRACK as Chris' ribs broke. The Spear, even though pulled had finished what Sheffield' bear hug had started.

The Lion of Jericho cried out, then fainted. The Pay Per View ended, the cameras went off. The crowed watched as Chad's wrists locked together with an "X" over his head. The medics came running.

Thirty minutes later, Adam was pacing. He just couldn't believe what had happened. What the man who supposedly loved him had forced him to do. Wade had put the final nail in any coffin of hope.

The members of The Nexus were celebrating wildly in their locker room. It was a sexual orgy. There were hands, lips and cocks everywhere. Wade had gotten what he wanted from Adam. He didn't care that his fiancé could walk in and see that Heath had his mouth on his bosses cock.

Adam stopped pacing, with his back against the wall he slid down to the floor. He still wore his ring gear. He'd put on one of his own "Edge" t-shirts. He looked at the black Nexus wristbands he still wore. He tore them off and threw them into the void of the hallway. He wanted to do the same with his engagement ring but there was no point, after tonight, Wade was it. Chris wouldn't want him any more.

Shawn found Adam crying in the hall. He knelt down to Adam's level, his worn out wrestler's knees creaked as he squat down. Adam looked up. Shawn saw that now the pretty blond was utterly and completely broken, maybe he could help.

"Chris will be okay, honey. He does have three broken ribs. Sheffield did the damage. It's just the... Spear... well it wasn't your fault. Come on, I'll take you to see him." Shawn said softly as he stood and offered Adam his hand.

Adam took Shawn's hand and silently followed the older man. The only reason he was was going was to tell Chris he was sorry and to just forget about him. It was over between them. He knew that now. If he tried in anyway to be with his Lion, next time Wade would probably kill him.

In the training room Chris Jericho put on a brave face. His kids were there. They had been getting a snack in catering when they over heard Chris had been hurt. They cried and begged Miss Helen to take them to see their daddy.

After she made sure it was okay, they were allowed into the room. Chris assured them broken ribs happened sometimes and not to worry. He told them to sit in the corner and play while the Doctor wrapped his ribs.

Sierra was playing with her Edge action figure. Ash with his Matchbox cars and Cheyenne had a Barbie. They were much better now that they had seen their father.

John Cena was in the room as well, he was talking to one of the other trainers, "I can't believe this happened. Edge of all people hurting Chris. Something is going on" Cena said in a mystified tone of voice. Their conversation was lost in the din as Shawn and Adam came into the room.

Shawn led Adam over to Chris. The Lion looked terrible. His ribs were tightly wrapped but his eyes shone with pain. He looked as broken as Adam felt.

"I'm sorry Chris. I'm so sorry," Adam barely whispered as he looked his Lion in the eye. Tears fell from his sad green eyes.

"It's not your fault baby. Sheffield did it. I know this. We need to talk later, please?" Chris replied just as softly. He wanted Adam to know he didn't blame him.

Adam sighed, "It won't work my Lion. You'll wind up dead before he'd let me go. It was a nice dream Chris but... that's all it ever was. I'm sorry about your ribs. It was my fault. Goodbye...my... Lion," Adam held back the sobs that were nearly choking him. He'd said what needed to be said. He turned to leave.

"No, Adam. Kitten please. At least promise me in a few days we'll talk. Shawn will arrange a safe place. Please?" Chris asked again. He wasn't ready to give up on them being together yet.

"I'll... I'll... think about it. I'll get word to you. I have to go now before I'm missed," Adam said quietly. He knew he'd never meet with Chris. Shawn couldn't keep hem safe from spying eyes. It was hopeless. He turned to leave.

Adam let himself smile, Sierra had come over to him, her Edge figure in hand. She looked up at Adam.

He put his hands on his knees and leaned down more to her level, he wasn't ready for what happened next.

"You hurted my daddy. You are mean and I don't like you anymore!" Sierra Irvine kicked Adam in the shin, then went over and tossed the once loved Edge figure into the trash before going back to her brother and sister.

Adam's heart burst into a million shards. He ran out of the training room. That had been the absolute breaking point. Tears flowed down his face as he walked down the hall.

Barrett had won. Adam knew the only chance he had was to make a life with Wade. He might not be loved but he wouldn't be alone. Wade Barrett was his future and he had to make the best of it.

When he got to the locker room of his new teammates, the orgy of celebration was over. The Nexus members were in various stages of changing. A couple were in the shower, some half dressed and others like Wade were dressed and waiting.

Adam quietly entered the room, he'd wiped his eyes on his Edge t-shirt. He saw his fiancé and went over to him. He sat on the bench next to him.

The Brit looked at Adam. He could tell something had happened. He didn't know what but he knew that finally, Adam was his. Whatever Adam had with Jericho was over. He'd won the battle.

"Well love, I think we have a wedding to plan. I have a few ideas when you want to talk about it," Wade spoke as if nothing more had happened that night than an ordinary wrestling match.

Adam took Wade's hand in his, "sounds good babe. I'd like to get married soon. I'm ready to start my life with you," Adam leaned over and kissed his future husband. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Chris wasn't his anymore. Happiness wasn't his anymore.

Adam wasn't Adam anymore, he was Wade Barrett's bitch.


	16. Pre Wedding Mania

It was WrestleMania week. This year the show was going to be held at Sports Authority Field in Denver, Colorado. Most people still knew it better by the old name, Mile High Stadium, home of the NFL's Denver Broncos.

The show had sold out three hours after tickets went on sale. One of the main reasons it sold out so quickly was because of a special event. The real wedding of Adam Joseph "Edge" Copeland and Wade Alexander Barrett.

For some reason, despite arguments from Hunter and Shawn, Vince loved the idea. A real wedding that would take place halfway through WrestleMania. McMahon did make one thing loud and clear. The ceremony would be real and serious. There would be no wrestling gimmicks what so ever.

Not long ago, Shawn had completed his course in Theology. He was now legally able to perform weddings or any other type of service performed by a church. Because of this, Adam asked him to preside over the wedding.

Shawn agreed for two reasons. One because Adam asked him and two, he wanted to make sure the wedding was kept real.

Bret agreed to be Adam's best man. Hunter would walk him down the aisle. Wade chose Heath to be his best man and the rest of The Nexus would serve both Adam and Wade as groomsmen and witnesses.

After Vengeance, Chris Jericho vanished. Only Shawn knew where he was. Chris asked him to keep it a secret and he did out of respect and affection for Jericho. Shawn also felt it was better if Chris was able to heal in private.

The Lion would have been out of WrestleMania anyway because of the three broken ribs. He'd been put on leave for six weeks.

Chris had loaded up his kids and their Nanny and gone from Toronto to Winnipeg. Jericho had a guest room in the home of his ex wife Jessica and her husband Peter. They had a huge house and Chris often stayed there when he had time so he could be closer to his kids.

Jess looked after Chris while his ribs started to heal. Peter helped the injured man get to the bathroom and shower for the first couple of weeks. They all got along well and the kids loved having their dad with them.

When Chris felt better he had a long talk with Sierra. He understood why she had kicked Adam then thrown his action figure in the trash. He understood, he just didn't like it.

The father explained that what had happened wasn't Edge's fault. He told her it was just an accident and Edge had been very upset when he'd hurt daddy. He explained to Sierra that the next time she saw Edge, she should tell him she was sorry. She promised she would. That night Sierra played happily with her brand new Edge action figure.

Chris continued to rest and heal. Wishing he was well enough to at least be in Denver but then the other part of him didn't want to be there. He didn't want to see the wedding or the man he had lost.

In Denver, the roster and crew were staying at the Hotel Monarch, a luxury hotel about two miles from the the stadium. It was the one week of the year when Vince spoiled his employees.

McMahon figured if they stayed in a luxurious hotel, it would help everyone stay calm and relaxed. It also looked good to both the fans and potential investors. If Vince could afford it, then the company was financially healthy and strong, which it was.

Adam Joseph "Edge" Copeland had completely given up any hope of being with Chris, so he devoted himself to Wade. He was so broken inside he allowed himself to become Wade Barrett's bitch and Adam didn't care. He was utterly dead inside and nothing mattered any more.

The only time signs of the old Adam came through was when "Edge" as in the ring. His wrestling had gotten even better. It was all he had and he made the most of it.

Edge was going to defend his World Heavyweight Championship title in a ladder match with Alberto Del Rio.

Wade would be going against Randy Orton in a match for the World Wrestling Entertainment Championship title. Both matches would happen after the wedding. Wade's match would be first and The Nexus was banned from ringside. The Edge, Del Rio match would be the last match of the night.

During "Mania Week", the trainers had the entire roster out running and exercising every morning and evening for two hours. Their bodies needed to acclimate to the mile high altitude so they wouldn't pass out during their matches.

Throughout the day the grapplers trained and worked out their matches. The guys always worked hard but during WrestleMania they worked for absolute perfection.

Wade and Randy worked on their match. As the rookie he should have let Randy be the ring general but he took over. Orton wasn't happy. Their match wasn't going to be that exciting. All the move sets were basic right from wrestling school.

Randy tried to make suggestions to at least spice up the moves but Barrett would have none of that. The ring vet had to bite his tongue not to laugh when Wade bragged how brilliant their match was going to be. He stated boldly that it would steal the show.

In contrast, Edge and Alberto worked out some spectacular move sets for their ladder match. Adam had gone back and watched some of his early ladder matches with Jason, the Hardy Boys and the Dudley's. Alberto watched with him. Together they modified some of the old moves and gave them new life.

Del Rio was looking forward to the match. It would be his first ladder match and to have it with the master of the ladder match was an honor and a great learning experience.

Ricardo was a little worried. He just hoped Edge had his mind in the ring and not on other things. He also just hoped his lover survived the encounter.

On Tuesday, Wade took Adam to a fine jewelry store in downtown Denver. They still needed to purchase wedding bands.

Adam was sitting on a small stool at the wedding ring counter. Wade was standing next to him. The Brit was getting impatient, his fiancé couldn't make up his mind.

"Adam love, don't you like any of these?" Wade indicated to the diamond encrusted bands. Why couldn't he just pick one?

"They are beautiful but... I'd rather have just a plain silver band. Like this one," Adam said quietly as he pointed to a narrow silver band with no embellishments.

"You don't want a diamond band? When, then show him that one, please." Wade spoke with a shrug. He pointed out the ring to the clerk. She had stepped away to let the couple talk.

"Try it on Sir, I believe it is the correct size," the smiling older lady said warmly. She took the ring out of the display case and laid it on the piece of blue velvet cloth she used to protect the glass counter top.

"Here love, let me. Practice you know," Wade chuckled as he took Adam's left hand in his and slipped the ring on the long, slender finger.

Adam felt nothing as the ring slid down his skin. Shouldn't he feel all... giddy and happy? Excited and joyful? Instead it felt like a band of ice cold metal that weighed him down.

"Perfect. It does go well with the diamond. Is this what you want?" Wade asked the blond. The Englishman just wanted all this done and over. He wanted the power that Adam would bring him in the WWE.

"Yes please" came the "brides" simple reply. Adam took the ring off and handed it to the clerk. She put it in a blue velvet box, then went to write up the sales.

Wade had picked his ring out first. It was also silver with a contrasting brushed sliver swirl. He would only wear it for formal occasions.

Barrett paid for the rings with Adam's credit card. He'd taken control of Adam in all ways. He watched as Adam signed the ticket. Wade made a mental note to make his future husband added his name to the bank accounts.

The future Mr. and Mr. Barrett left the exclusive jewelry store to have some lunch. The older lady watched them leave. She turned to her daughter who owned the store.

"I've seen a lot of couples over the years. Those two don't belong together. That pretty blond is in love with someone else. I have a feeling that Englishman is just using... Adam," She stated as she paused to look at the name on the credit card slip.

The daughter smiled, "You have the most interesting observations, mother. However, I have the same feeling. I hope everything turns out of the best," the girl replied. The two women went back to their work.

At the small diner, Wade was reading his wedding check list. "Well, that was the the last item. At least the hotel is doing all the decorating at the Stadium with the WWE crew. WWE is also doing all the photographs. So now all we have to do is wait for Sunday night," Wade said as he folded the sheet of paper and put it back in his pocket.

"That's the best part. Letting someone else worry about all that stuff. We meet Shawn in an hour to get the paperwork," Adam said in a monotone voice as he nibbled at the salad in front of him.

"I know. You and Bertie have a practice later right? I want you to run with me and Nexus during the group exercises. People think it's odd to see you running alone, understand?" Wade asked sharply.

Adam just nodded. Now he couldn't even run alone. He liked it, he could think better. He just sighed, nodded and picked at his food.

Thursday afternoon found Chris Jericho sitting alone on the front porch of Jessica and Peter's house. He was smoking a cigarette and sipping a cup of hot tea. His mind was in Denver. For the first time in his career, he was glad not to be at WrestleMania.

Earlier Jess and Pete had take the kids to the park down the street for a play group. Chris saw his ex walking back towards the house. He could tell by her stride that nothing was wrong, so he relaxed. She walked up to the porch and sat next to her former spouse.

"Okay Christopher, enough. Open that big mouth and talk to me. We always talked babe, no reason for that to change," Jessica said softly.

That was all it took. Chris did open his mouth. He told her everything. He started with when he first knew he had feelings for Adam up until the night at Vengeance, when Sierra kicked Edge. Jessica held a sobbing Chris and let him finally get it all out.

Peter came back with the kids. When he saw Jess, she motioned for him to take the kid for ice cream. He loaded them into their van and left. He was glad that apparently Chris had finally opened up. Jessica had told Peter she was going to try.

After a while Chris was able to talk again, "Thanks Jess. I'd been holding it in too long. I told Shawn some of it, but you're the only one I trust completely. What do I do?" Chris asked with a sniff.

Jessica smiled, "What do you _WANT_ to do Chris? Honestly?" the mother of Jericho's children asked.

Chris lit another cigarette, he exhaled, the smoke curled off into the light breeze. "I want my Kitten, Jess. I've tried to stop loving him but I can't. The kids love him too. Sierra just lights up around him. What can I do? The wedding is on Sunday, during Mania. Shawn told me," Chris said with a big sigh and exhale of smoke.

Chris jumped when his ex wife yelled, I know...!" Jessica began to tell Chris her idea. Chris smiled brightly as her ideas became clear.

Friday was a huge autograph session at the fan access. It was held in the gigantic entrance hall in the Mile High Stadium.

Adam was actually touched that several of the fans had wedding gifts for Wade and himself. It took a WWE crew to load them into four shipping crates and take them to the engaged couples hotel room. They would go through them later. They would keep some but Adam knew the majority would go to the Red Cross so that they could be given to victims of storms or fires.

On Saturday, the hotel wedding team went over the final arrangements with Adam and Wade as well as the WWE production crew. Since live television was involved everything was well timed and well practiced. It took fifteen minutes to transform the ramp, aisle and ring into a wedding chapel.

Flowers of smoky gray, royal blue and ivory would stand in large silver vases at each ring post and the "entryway" into the ring. A beautiful matching floral arch would be behind Shawn. The "steel" ring steps would be moved from the corner to the middle. Adam and Hunter could go from the ramp, down the aisle to the ring in a straight line.

Members of The Nexus would hold tapers, covered with glass hurricane "shades". The candles were royal blue, gray or ivory as well. It was safer than having candelabras on the flexible ring floor. The audience could buy a nice plastic, battery operated "taper candle" for two dollars if they wished to hold one during the wedding.

The final touch was the royal blue carpet that would be unrolled from the top of the ramp and run all the way down to the "steel" steps.

All the flowers, including Adam's bouquet and the wedding party's bootineers would be made of silk. It was easier because they were lighter and easy to move. It would also eliminate the possibility of water spills from the vases.

Adam didn't mind when asked if silk flowers would be okay. The silk flowers looked natural and even had a floral scent.

Adam laughed to himself wryly when he thought about it. Fake flowers were the perfect metaphor, fake flowers for a fake marriage or at least a loveless marriage.

Also on Saturday there was dress rehearsal of sorts. Each wrestler practiced their entrance. This was so the sound men and pyro operators could make sure their timing was perfect.

Backstage promos were also rehearsed and any final changes were made. Hunter watched each one closely, he didn't want any sudden surprises during the live event.

The wedding crew also rehearsed. Setting everything up and taking it down. Promos and video packages would be show during the changes.

The actual rehearsal for the wedding would be later that evening with a dinner and party to follow.

Bret Hart was in the office with Shawn and Hunter, who was back as the COO. Bret had done such a good job while the Levesque's were away at their ranch, he was asked to stay on as the General Manager.

They had been talking about Shawn's last match. It was being overshadowed by the wedding. "I honestly don't mind. I'll make my real good bye at RAW on Monday. That's what the fans want. I just wish... " Shawn let his voice fade with his thoughts.

"You could feel better about the wedding? Adam seems happy. He's always with Wade, showering him with attention. We can't stop this if this is what he wants," Bret said in response to Shawn's unspoken words.

"When he Speared Chris and broke his ribs, it ended anything between those two. At least in Adam's eyes. Chris wanted to talk to him but when... Sierra...it broke Adam. The wedding hasn't happened yet, maybe Adam will wake up, but remember, it's his choice to make," Hunter said thoughtfully.

The three men didn't like it but Adam was an adult. If he wanted to marry Wade it was none of their business.

Several hours later the wedding rehearsal dinner was well underway. It was being held at the restaurant attached to the hotel, Panzano. It had been named one of American's best. It was Italian cuisine at it's finest. They were served the chef's tasting menu of five courses. It was the same with deserts.

Wade, Adam, Hunter, Heath, Bret and Shawn sat at the head table. The guests included The Nexus and a few of Adam's "friends" like Randy, Cody, John, Brock, Phil, John B, Glen and Daniel.

During desert a wandering violin player strolled around the small, private dining room. When he stood behind the wedding couple he played the theme from the old movie, "Love Story".

Adam leaned against Wade and smiled. Wade put his arm around Adam and kissed his cheek. The WWE photographer had a field day as the couple looked so happily in love. Had the man been paying close attention he would have seen the emptiness and sadness in the green eyes of the "bride".

To almost everyone the couple looked and acted happy. Like they couldn't wait for the wedding, It only made Shawn and Bret sad. They would have been mad if they had heard Wade before the dinner started, Adam had been given a stern warning to act happy and in love, especially around the photographers.

That night Adam slept alone in his suite. He told Wade it was bad luck for them to see each other before the wedding. Wade agreed and took his things and went to stay with Heath and Justin.

Gabriel laid awake, he could hear Wade and Heath fucking like animals. It made him sick. To make matters worse after the sex, Wade told Heath, he was going to use Adam to get to the top, then take over the WWE.

Justin knew he had to try one more time before it was too late. Only one person could stop Adam from making the mistake of his life. The person had left a text message that said he'd try but so far he'd done nothing. Maybe the person didn't care as much about as Adam as he thought.

Early on WrestleMania morning while out running alone, Justin called the person again. This time instead of a voice mail he got the actual voice. The South African was finally able to tell the person everything.

By the time he hung up, Justin wasn't sure what, if anything was going to happen. All he knew for sure was that the person on the other end of the phone was livid. He hadn't taken it seriously before, knowing Adam could take care of himself but now? All Justin could do was wait and see...

Adam woke up alone, it was his wedding day and he had a dangerous ladder match. The blond laid in the bed, the warm sunshine shone in the window, bathing Adam in a halo of light. It was his wedding day. Wasn't he supposed to have woken up and felt all happy and excited? He wasn't. Instead of happiness it was more like a feeling of resignation.

He thought about why he was doing this. The Rated R Superstar was tired of being alone. He knew no one else would ever want him, especially after all the rumors. All hope of a life with Chris was long gone. Sierra hated him. He'd broken three of Chris' ribs.

It confirmed things when Chris just vanished after the last pay per view. If Chris still had any feelings for him, Adam thought Jericho would have left some kind of message, none ever came. Wouldn't Chris have left him with some kind of hope? If he still loved him?

No, marriage to Wade was the best option. He knew Wade expected their marriage to bring the Brit power in the WWE but why? Its not like Adam was Vince's son. Yes, being a ring vet gave you some say in thing but not that much.

As Adam laid there he thought about his beautiful ma. She wasn't going to be there. Adam wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Judy Copeland had always been there for her son. Starting when Adam's dad left the minute he found out Judy was pregnant. She raised Adam alone, sometimes working as many as four jobs.

When a precocious six year old Adam, while watching wrestling on TV announced he was going to that for a living, Judy said, "Go for it". He did. She supported him a thousand percent.

After she had returned from her Holy Land trip, Adam took Wade to Orangeville to meet Judy. To an outsider future mother and son-in-law got along very well, but in private it was a different matter.

Judy sent Wade to the grocery store one day and sat down to talk to her beautiful baby. Judy told Adam that Wade was not the one for him. Adam couldn't tell her the truth, Chris was still under threat.

For the first time, mother and son fought and fought hard. Adam knew she meant well but he was still going to marry Wade. Judy finally said, "Do what you want. I love you, but I won't be there. I can't watch you make such a horrible mistake."

Adam said he understood. That night he and Wade went back to Tampa three days early. Later mother and son spoke on the phone. They made up but she still wasn't coming to the wedding. In a way he was glad because he was afraid he would change his mind and that might be bad for Chris. He still loved and cared for his Lion but the wedding had to go on.

The "bride" slowly got out of bed. He felt so scared and alone. He hoped once he and Wade were married at least the loneliness would go away. He sighed deeply.

Adam had nothing to do all day but get ready. The first thing he did was brew a hot cup of coffee, made some toast and grabbed his cigarettes and book. He took it all into the bathroom. He was going to have an extra long, extra bubbly soak in boiling hot water.

While he was till soaking, Adam heard Shawn and Bret enter his suite. Shawn was going to do Adam's hair, then Bret would help him dress.

Bret and Shawn had their wedding clothes with them. They hung the garment bags on the closet door. Shawn saw Adam's wedding suit, he took it down and laid it out to be pressed.

They talked to Adam through the bathroom door. The two older men hoped that the younger one would still change his mind. Sadly they knew he wasn't going to, so they resolved to swallow their feelings and help make the day special.

At the stadium the over ninety thousand fans started arriving when the gates opened at one in the afternoon. Vince had gotten lucky with the weather again.

It was a beautiful, unseasonably warm early spring day. The date alone should have been avoided for a wedding, it was April 1, the day of fools.

A good metaphor for everything going on. More than one person had pointed out to both Adam and Wade that it was an unlucky day for a wedding. They just ignored them.

Judy called just as Adam was finishing up his bath. They talked for a long time. Mother hated what her son was doing but she wished him lots of love and luck. When they hung up, Adam sighed. He knew she'd be watching on the television so he went on about getting ready.

Bret packed up all their wedding clothes and took them down to his rental. Shawn and Adam packed up all the hair care things they would need. Then Shawn helped Adam make sure he had all his ring gear as well. Bret carried it all down and soon the three men were off to the stadium.

The stadium people and the hotel wedding planners were working furiously to make sure everything was ready and in place. It was chaotic but organized.

Adam had a special locker room all to himself and he liked that. When he, Shawn and Bret got to the room, Adam's bouquet, hair piece and Shawn and Bret's bootineers were waiting for them.

"Oh honey, these are beautiful! They look more real than real flowers. You're wearing a crown of flowers?" Shawn asked as he held up a delicate crown of tiny blue, gray and ivory flowers. There were tiny roses, morning glories, dogwood blossoms and other small buds.

"Yes, it's more of an English tradition. Wade asked me to wear one and I said yes. They did a good job," Adam said simply as he looked at the flowers.

Shawn sat Adam down and started working on the long, blond hair. He blew it out, then styled it in long, soft waves that framed his face. Shawn carefully pinned the beautiful crown of flowers on Adam's head. The long ribbons of royal blue, smoky gray and ivory cascaded elegantly down his back.

Shawn then changed into his ring gear. His match was before the wedding. He and Hunter would have to dash to change.

While Shawn was doing that, Bret was helping Adam with his wedding suit. Adam had purchased a soft white, three piece Armani suit. The coat was long and it fit his tall frame like a glove.

His button down shirt was the same soft white as his suit. His vest was a beautiful royal blue and his tie was a light smoky gray. When Bret had him all buttoned and smoothed down, Adam looked breath taking.

Bret and Shawn stood back and admired the beautiful blond. Adam held his bouquet. It was a small nosegay made of the same tiny mix of flowers in his head piece. It was just enough to accent and not over power and look silly.

Bret looked very handsome as well. He and the other groomsmen wore smoky gray suits, whit button downs and the same royal blue vest and gray tie.

Shawn would later wear a soft black suit with no vest. His tie was a string bolo with a sapphire slider that Hunter gave him once for an anniversary present.

Adam had done well. He wanted the wedding to be elegant and tasteful. It was hard to do in a stadium filled with ninety thousand wild, wrestling fans.

At eight pm, pyro lit up the Denver skies. Vince started the show with a thank you. He then introduced Lillian Garcia who sang "America the Beautiful". As she hit the last high note, the United States Air Force Thunderbirds flew over the stadium. WrestleMania was underway!

Sheamus and Daniel Bryan opened the show with a spectacular match that got the record setting crowd on their feet.

Wedding fever had gripped the fans. Thousands of signs had been made about it. Most of them were saying "Congratulations" or "Good Luck, Edge and Wade". Of course there were some that said "Don't do it, Edge" or "Just say I don't" but there weren't many of that kind.

The merchandise vendors had sold all the battery operated candles for the ceremony later. The WWE designers had also come up with a t-shirt. The shirts were royal blue and smoky gray lettering said, "WeddingMania-Adam and Wade-April 1-Denver." It was the only souvenir that the couple agreed on, Vince agreed as well, he didn't want it turned into a circus after all.

Vince had also jokingly warned Hunter to keep the sledge hammer under the ring. The Cerebral Assassin had a bad habit of interrupting "Weddings". Of course those were set ups. This was the first real wedding in WWE history.

Liz and Randy Savage had a semi-real wedding but it didn't really count because their actual marriage had take place the week before the one on television. Their reception was really a promo to set up a match with Jake "The Snake" Roberts.

Adam was pacing in the locker room. He was doing the right thing, he was sure of it. Chris would be safe and he wouldn't be lonely. Only one thing was missing... love.

He'd been without love this long, so what was so bad about forever? His ma loved him, that was enough, right? Maybe in time he and Wade would love each other... it happened that way sometimes. Adam Copeland lived in hope.

There was a soft knock on the door. Hunter entered the room after Adam let him in. The COO smiled, "You look beautiful Adam. I just... good luck. It's time, are you ready?" Hunter asked the nervous "bride".

Adam took a last look in the mirror, he adjusted a stray lock of hair. He picked up his silk nosegay and a small white Bible his grandmother had carried at her wedding.

"I'm ready. It will be alright Hunter. At least I won't be alone anymore," Adam's words came in a sure, firm tone.

Adam took the crook of Hunter's arm They walked to the Gorilla to wait for their music cue.

Hunter understood now and it made him sad. Adam was selling his happiness just so he wouldn't be alone.

Suddenly "Trumpet Voluntary" rang out through the stadium. The lights dimmed. A soft spot light shown on Hunter and Adam as they appeared at the top of the ramp. The wedding of Adam and Wade had begun.


	17. The Wedding

Adam took a moment to let it soak in. The stadium was transformed into a wedding chapel. Ninety thousand battery lit tapers made the crowd glow.

Everyone stood as soon as they saw Adam and Hunter enter at the top of the ramp. There were no signs or loud chants. The crowd was respectful of the serious reality of the ceremony.

In the ring, Bret, Wade and Heath turned to face the two men slowly coming down the aisle. The rest of The Nexus stood with the time keeper and Lillian in the right hand corner of the barricaded area.

Wade smiled brightly, he had to admit, Adam looked truly beautiful. He was lucky to have such a handsome husband or would shortly. He nervously adjusted his tie as he watched Adam approach.

As Adam and Hunter got further down the royal blue carpeted aisle, the roster came out from the sides of the entrance, they wanted to watch the wedding as well. One person was missing, Mike Mizanin. He didn't have the nerve to join the others. He watched from the monitor in the locker room.

Randy, John and Phil stood close to each other. Each remembered his time with Adam in fondness. Orton recalled he was on the verge of proposing to Adam, then he saw Cody for the first time. He realized now how horrible Adam must have felt. He was sorry about it for the first time. A single tear tracked down the Viper's tanned cheek.

When they got to the "steel" steps, Hunter helped Adam up, he sat on the second ring rope and pulled the top one up, making room for Adam to step into the ring easier.

When he was in the ring, Adam took a few more steps, he smiled at Wade on his right. Adam then turned to his left and smiled at Bret. Hunter took his place to the left of Bret. Adam handed his little nosegay to Bret, who passed it to Hunter.

Shawn stood in front of the wedding party. He nodded and smiled with a wink. He was holding an open Bible in his hands, with some papers tucked into it. He indicated for Adam and Wade to hold hands and face each other.

An orchestral song began to play, Lillian Garcia stepped into the ring. She sang a lovely version of "The Lord's Prayer". The crowd was so captivated by the atmosphere they politely and quietly applauded when she finished.

Shawn began the ceremony with a reading from the Bible, "Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant. Love rejoices with the truth, bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails," Shawn paused. He pulled a paper out of his Bible and began the ceremony proper.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight in the presence of these witnesses, to join Wade Alexander Barrett and Adam Joseph Copeland in Holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discretely, advisedly and solemnly. Into this Holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Shawn said, then shuffled the papers quickly, ready to continue.

"I can and I object to this marriage!" Chris Jericho's voice echoed in the stadium. The crowed gasped as the man stepped out onto the ramp. Jericho was dressed in a full blown tuxedo. It was sooty black with a royal blue cummerbund and matching bow tie, his vest was the same royal blue.

The crowd was muttering, they were confused. They had been told this was real wedding and there would be no silly interruptions. The confusing part was that Jericho looked deadly serious.

Wade spoke into the mic that was in a stand in front of Shawn, he was furious. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Jericho but you aren't stopping this wedding. Now leave before we remove you. You are upsetting my fiancé!" Barrett barked. He signaled to The Nexus to get rid of Chris.

"I'd stop right there if I were you. Adam, my Kitten, I'm sorry to upset you but I love you with all my heart. I want to marry you... tonight. I love you and if you want to be mine, please, come to me." Chris spoke with all the love he had. He was deadly serious.

Adam smiled, his Lion was back and wanted him! Chris still loved him. The Kitten knew where he wanted to be, he started to turn. Wade grabbed him by the wrist.

"If you do this Adam, I will end Jericho's career, I promise," Wade spoke in a low growl, he wasn't about to lose everything now.

Chris spoke again, "Enough Barrett. Adam, I know he's been threatening me to get to you. No more. I promise you, he can't hurt me, listen to this," Chris paused and pulled out a piece of paper and read from it.

"This is a legal restraining order. Barrett, if you or any member of The Nexus touch myself, Adam or my children, you will be arrested and thrown in jail. I will press those charges to the full extent of the law. Adam you are free. I love you, baby. Please?" Chris held his arms out to Adam, the paper safely back in his pocket.

Adam didn't think twice, "I'm... yeah" Adam took the diamond off his finger and slipped it in Wade's pocket. He left the ring and flew up the ramp, he would have broken any Olympic record. He nearly knocked Chris over when he got there.

Now the crowd went wild. They weren't sure what it was all about but they knew real love when they saw it. Adam and Chris just kissed like the long lost lovers they were. It was passionate and loving.

"I'll kill him," Wade said to Heath. The Englishman was boiling, how could this have happened. He'd been so close to getting it all! No washed up old man was going to stop him! Wade signaled to The Nexus.

Several things happened at once. Chris and Adam kept kissing. The roster, led by Orton and Cena formed are ring around the reunited couple. Bret, Shawn and Hunter circled around Wade and Heath.

"Wade. He made his choice. As COO of this company, I will add this, if Chris, Adam or the kids are touched by you or any Nexus member, you will be fined and black balled. This ends now. You better leave, you have a match later," Hunter said with authority as the ninety thousand fans nearly caused an avalanche on Pikes Peak they were so loud.

Barrett knew he was beaten or was he? His steel trap mind was already at work. He signaled to his teammates. They left the ring area through the cheering crowd. Wade gave a last look towards Chris and Adam. Then he and Heath left the ring and followed their Nexus teammates.

Randy and John lead the others off to their seats again knowing that the happy couple was safe. The crowd was still cheering, slowly the chant of "WE WANT A WEDDING!" started rumbling in the air.

Chris and Adam finally broke their kiss. Tears fell from both green and blue. Nothing else needed to be said, all was forgiven between them.

Chris got down on one knee, "Adam Joseph, I love you. Since everything is ready anyway would you marry me, right now? I love you Adam, I truly love you with all that I am. Please, marry me?" the Lion spoke with raw emotion.

Adam beamed brightly, "Yes, oh yes. I'll marry you, right here, right now! I love you Chris, so very much," Adam replied through the tears. Chris rose up and kissed Adam.

"Folks, give us just a few minutes and then I promise you, we will have a wedding!" Hunter announced to the crowd. Shawn, Hunter and Bret quickly left the ring.

There was a flurry of activity. Lillian sang to keep the crowd entertained while changes were made backstage.

Adam was overwhelmed. There in the Gorilla were Jessica and the kids. Ash wore a tux that matched his dads. Sierra and Cheyenne wore beautiful royal blue dresses. And the most wonderful thing of all, Judy was there in a beautiful smoky gray evening gown.

"Ma! How... what... Chris?" Adam was confused as he hugged his mother tightly.

"Blame Jess. This was her idea. I'll explain it all later Kitty. Shawn needs us to sign the license so this is legal. I love you," Chris explained hastily.

Adam was just stunned, he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down and smiled, it was Sierra. "I'm sorry I kicked you. I'm glad you are gonna marry us. Daddy is happy again. I love you," the little girl said as she smiled.

Tears poured out of Adam's eyes. He picked Sierra up, "I love you too. It's alright sweetie, you just love your daddy. I'm not mad at you." Adam hugged her tightly. He was so happy!

"Jess, this is my Adam" Chris introduced his former spouse to his almost new one.

The two hugged, "Thank you Adam. You've made Chris so happy. I'm not sure you know just yet how much he loves you. I trust you with our kids too. You'll make a great step father." she said warmly, making Adam cry all over again.

"Thank you for doing all this. I do love him so much. I just... wanted... him... safe. I love those little angels too. I'd die to keep them happy and safe," Adam sobbed out.

They quickly got things signed and worked out. Hunter happily stepped aside to let Judy give her son away. Ash was the best man for his dad and Hunter remained as a groomsman. Ash took his job seriously and he looked so handsome. He was a miniature version of Chris.

Chris, Ash, Hunter, Bret and Shawn went down to the ring. They took up their places. This time though the traditional wedding march played in the arena. The crowd settled down, ready to be serious again.

Jess sent the girls down the aisle. They dropped ivory rose petals along the way. Somehow they had crowns of flowers that matched Adam's. Jess followed the girls. Adam insisted she be his matron of honor. She too suddenly had a matching nosegay and crown of flowers.

Adam realized a lot of double secret planning had gone on. Chris would have some explaining to do. He was so happy as he took his mother's arm, ready to walk down the aisle and marry the man of his dreams.

"Now, this is right. I love you son" Judy said just as they started out onto the ramp.

"Yes it is. I love you ma" Adam spoke as tears of utter happiness continued to rain down his cheeks.

This time there was no feeling of dread or fake smiles. This was real. The Lion and his Kitten were finally together. They were unaware that in a far flung locker room, plans were being made.

Soon everyone was in the ring. The smiles on every ones faces were even brighter than the lights needed for television.

Shawn began the wedding of the Lion and his Kitten.

"Friends, we are here tonight to share with Christopher Keith Irvine and Adam Joseph Copeland a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have worked together here, their love and understanding of each other was finally made aware, has now grown and now they have decided to live their lives together as husbands. Who gives Adam Joseph to be wedded to Christopher Keith?" Shawn smiled as he spoke.

Judy put Adam's right hand in Chris' left. "I do, as Adam's mother," she then stepped over to stand with her new granddaughters.

Shawn continued, "It was a long, painful journey for Adam and Chris. Unknown feelings of love were suddenly brought into light and their love for each other was hard, swift and sure. Only hours after finding this love, evil stepped in to destroy the new found happiness. After a long, painful journey he evil lost, as it always will. So now we continue to celebrate the real love and devotion these two men share for each other," Shawn summed up how the wedding came to be.

"Christopher do you have a vow to make to Adam? If so you may say it now," Shawn took a step back. Chris had told him while they were backstage, that he had something special to say as a vow to Adam.

Chris turned to fully face Adam, he took both of his Kitten's trembling hands in his, he looked directly into the beautiful green eyes.

"I Christopher Keith, take you Adam Joseph, for my wedded husband from this day forward, to have and to hold as equal partner in life, to whom I give my deepest love and devotion. I humbly open my heart to you as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, where you may come and find a refuge of love and strength. I will love you enough to risk being hurt, trust you when I don't understand, weep with you in heartache and celebrate life with you in joy. I will receive you as my equal throughout all our days. I love you Adam," Chris spoke with love and deepest devotion.

"Adam do you have a vow to make to Chris? If so you may say it now," Shawn asked Adam the question this time. Again he stepped back.

Adam let out a nervous sigh, he wasn't as prepared as Chris, but he opened his heart and soul and his mouth found the words.

"Christopher, my Lion. I promise to be faithful, supportive and loyal. To give you companionship and love throughout all the changes of our life. I vow to bring you happiness and I will treasure you as my companion. I will celebrate the joys of life with you. I promise to support your dreams and walk beside you offering courage and strength through all endeavors. From this day forward, I will be proud to be your husband and your best friend," Once he began to speak Adam easily found the words.

Chris' eyes let a few tear drops fall, he was so proud and so very happy.

As was planned, the cameras turned to Lillian as she sang "Ave Maria". While she was singing Adam had a worried thought.

"Rings? I don't... " he was stopped by Chris' finger on his lips. The Lion winked. Adam just smiled, apparently Chris had done a lot of planning. Adam then looked at Bret. His fellow Canadian patted his pocket and also winked.

When Lillian finished her beautiful song, Shawn continued with the ceremony.

"May I have the rings please," Shawn asked as Ash and Bret steeped up. Each took a ring from their pocket and placed them on the open Bible.

Chris had bought Adam a beautiful silver eternity band, the stones were perfect sapphires. He'd also bought a band for himself. It was sliver as well with four small sapphires one for Adam and each of his children. He just hoped Adam approved.

"Let us pray. Bless O Lord the giving and receiving of these rings. May Christopher and Adam abide in thy peace and grow in their knowledge of your presence though their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the Holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving and kind to each other, Amen," Shawn concluded.

It was amazing to hear suddenly hear ninety thousand people say, "Amen." They had been so quiet Adam and the others almost forgot they were in the middle of a vast stadium during WrestleMania.

Shawn continued he gave Adam's ring to Chris and nodded.

Adam gasped when he saw the beautiful ring, "Adam Joseph, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you in the name of the Father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit." Chris vowed as he slipped the ring on the long slender finger. It fit perfectly.

Shawn then gave Adam the ring for Chris, again he was shocked, he couldn't have picked a better ring himself.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow up on thee all the treasures of my heart, mind and hands." Adam spoke simply as he slipped the ring on his Lion's finger.

The couple took hands again as Shawn stepped forward to conclude the ceremony. Before Shawn could speak, Adam stepped up and whispered something, Shawn smiled and nodded.

Adam motioned for Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne to come to him. He knelt down and took all three in his arms. Chris watched curiously and Jess smiled.

"Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra, I want you to know that I dearly love your father. You three have so graciously shared this wonderful man with me. So I will share the love that I feel for him with you. Together we will learn so much more about each other. I promise also to be here for you as I am for your dad. In time, I hope to earn your love, respect and friendship. I will never try to replace your mom but I hope to make a place in your hearts that is for me alone. I will be father and friend and I will cherish my life with you three on this day when I marry your dad, I marry you, in a way and I promise to love and support you as my own," Adam's eyes leaked as he spoke. He was rewarded with hugs and kisses from each child.

As Jess and Chris looked on, they too had tears on their cheeks. Jess knew she had no fears of Adam taking Chris away from his kids. Adam's words meant a lot to both of them as parents.

The kids went back to their places as did Adam. Chris smiled brightly and gently squeezed Adam's hand. Shawn wiped his eyes then concluded the ceremony.

"Because Christopher Keith and Adam Joseph have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibility of such a union and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings. I do proclaim that they are now married in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this Holy union, now and forever. Christopher you may now kiss your husband!" Shawn concluded the wedding.

Ninety thousand people cheered, as for the first time as husbands the Lion kissed his Kitten! They cheered again when Chris scooped his husband up bridal style and carried him up the aisle to the ramp and towards Adam's private locker room. Chris stumbled a few times, not because he couldn't carry his spouse but because they were constantly kissing.

"Wow what a thing! Nearly dropping your brand new husband!" Adam laughed happily as Chris stumbled through the locker room door.

"I like that word, husband. Never had one before. I think I like it. I love you, Adam." Christ started out joking, then his voice went soft. He laid Adam down on the couch that had suddenly appeared in the locker room. He'd thank Shawn and Bret later.

Chris laid on top of his husband and kissed him passionately. Their tongues lapped against each other, reveling in the feeling. The Lion's hands slid up into Adam's hair, he removed the flower crown as he kept kissing his Kitten.

Adam hooked his left leg around his Lion's hip, their cocks rubbed against each other through the layers of clothing.

"Your... match... is... last... right?" Chris asked in hot breaths between kisses. Adam nodded his head so fast he looked like a bobble head doll in an earthquake.

Even though both men were dressed in a full blown suit and tux, they were naked in seconds.

"You have to change anyway," Chris said as Adam's royal blue thong went flying across the room.

Adam asserted his strength and flipped them over. Without any prep, Adam reached back and guided Chris' cock to his pink pucker. He slammed down, he cried out as Chris' cock impaled his tight heat.

"Easy baby. I'm not going anywhere," Chris said softly as he placed his hands on Adam's hips and slowed his lover. Adam responded by slowly riding his Lion's hard shaft.

Chris flipped them over again and took control of their love making. Adam let out a cry of pleasure as the Lion brushed his cock against the bundle of nerves that sent him soaring, nobody made him fly like Chris.

The Lion's hand went between their bodies and wrapped around his Kitten's cock, he started pumping at a pace that matched his movements in and out of Adam's sweet, tight ass.

There wasn't enough time to really take their time, but Chris knew he had the rest of his life to make love to his husband.

Faster than either man wanted it was over. Chris lay on Adam, kissing him passionately as they slowly came down from their orgasmic highs. Adam's green eyes slowly opened after the kiss.

He looked up into Chris' blue eyes, "is this real? Did we really just get married? Or Is this just a wonderful dream?" The kitten's voice was almost confused.

Chris smiled softly, "It's very real Adam Irvine. You are my husband and I am yours. It's no dream. I promise. I love you so much," his tone was soft and reassuring.

"Adam Irvine, I like that. I just hope Wade... I was so stupid! I let him play my emotions like a violin. I'm sorry. I love you so much too, my mighty Lion," Adam spoke with a comfortable sigh.

"You're not to spend another moment thinking about that... fucking British bastard. I figured out the he was threatening me, Shawn did too. We just didn't know what to do. He had broken you so badly. I didn't want to hurt you further. It's all over now, Kitty. We're together and married. No one can hurt us or our kids any more. I promise." Chris said firmly. He had gotten up and was holding Adam in his arms.

"I... was just so tired of being alone and teased. He wormed his way in. I'm sorry. Our... kids?" Adam's tone was full of questions.

"I'll explain it all later, but yes. Jess and I want you to be their dad too. After Vengeance, I took the kids and went to stay with Jess and Peter. I have a room there so I can be with the kids. Anyway... one day I finally broke down and told Jess everything. All this tonight was her idea, even your mom," Chris explained as he stroked Adam's hair.

"Wow, Jess is very special. No wonder the kids are so great, with two wonderful parents. I'm honored to be part of their lives. I meant what I said at the wedding. Thank you for the trust. I love them and their father," Adam said honestly with a kiss to Chris' cheek.

Chris just smiled and pulled Adam up with him as he they stood. Adam had a match to get ready for. They took a shower and Adam began his transition into Edge.

Wade Barrett was furious. He was on his ways down to the ring to face Randy "The Viper" Orton for the WWE Championship. Hunter said he'd blown any chance for a title shot and that he would have to improve his attitude before he had any chance for one.

To add insult to injury, Bret Hart had banned The Nexus from ring side. Wade might not get the win but he vowed to give Orton the beating of his life.

Barrett also had to listen to ninety plus thousand people nearly booing him out of the stadium. He had a plan for later with Adam but now he had to focus on Randy. He got to the ring. There was absolutely no sign that a wedding had just taken place. Fucking Jericho.

"Voices" hit and Randy came out to the biggest "pop" he'd ever gotten. He struck his pose and the cheers got even louder. He made his strut to the ring, the title around his waist. He climbed into the ring and did his pose on the four ring posts. Wade just sneered as he watched.

The ref called them to the center of the ring, he took the title and held it over his head and turned in a slow circle to show the crowd. He quickly patted them down for weapons. He indicated for the bell to ring, the match was underway.

They locked up in the expected collar and elbow and Randy soon over powered Wade. It stayed that way for the entire match.

Orton was fueled by anger. He was furious at what Wade had done to Adam. It hadn't taken long for the grape vine to spread the story and for once it was accurate.

Randy was also mad at himself. His friend and former lover had needed help. Randy was so involved in his own world that he didn't notice. He should have realized that Adam was in real trouble.

He took it all out on the root of the problem. Randy's fear of being fired and throw in jail stopped him from doing all he wanted to the Brit.

Wade tried to fight back but Orton was "in that place". He was truly a viperous apex predator. There was nothing he could do except defend himself as best he could.

Heath was watching as Wade was beaten like a dog. David Otunga had been looking over the court order Chris had gotten. Otunga had actually gone to Harvard Law School. He was good at finding loop holes.

"Hey, Slater. Look at this, the exact wording..." Otunga paused while Heath read, "... see what I mean. It would work," David said with an evil grin.

Heath returned the look, "You're the expert. If you think it will work... I'll talk to Wade. That is if fuckin' Orton doesn't kill him," Slater said with a grimace. Randy had just given Wade his fourth RKO.

Adam was at the Gorilla, pacing. His new wedding band was safely on a leather thong around his neck. He was in full Edge mode. He knew he was keeping his title, but he always worried about giving the crowd his best.

He couldn't help but grin when Wade came through the curtain. Two refs had to help him walk and his nose was bloody. Wade saw his ex bitch smiling, nearly laughing at him. Jericho was no where to be seen, probably off with his brats. He vowed revenge.

Randy came through next, a huge smile on his face. He saw the newlywed and walked over towards him, "That was for you. Good Luck with Bertie," The Viper said, then walked off.

When Wade got to the trainer's room, Heath and David were there waiting for him. They to the trainers to leave. Heath got Wade a cloth for his leader's nose. As he tended Barrett, Otunga told him about what he found reading the court order.

Wade grinned the same vile evil grin that Heath and David had used earlier, "You are a genius, Otunga. Tell those boys to get ready. The match starts soon. Adam will regret ever leaving me." Barrett said with a wicked laugh.


	18. Always Darling, Always

As the challenger Alberto was introduced first by Ricardo. Del Rio drove into the stadium driving a real Rolls Royce Silver Phantom. Vince and warned that anyone who damaged it would pay for it. They took him seriously.

Del Rio got out and walked down the ramp through a maze of ladders. He shook a few for dramatic effect. The crowd was mixed with cheers and boos. They were ready for the last match. It had been a roller coaster ride on the WWE's grandest stage.

Alberto was in the ring doing his trademark gestures and crying out about his destiny. Ricardo was proud of his lover.

The lights in the stadium dimmed, a whispering female voice echoed through the air, "Do you think you know me?" followed by Metalingus. The crowd went insane as Edge stepped out onto the ramp.

He jogged to both ends of the platform, gesturing to the crowd to cheer even louder. He went back to the center aisle and when he was halfway down he stopped, struck his pose and the pyro went off. He did the devil horn signs with his hands and he was bouncing like a wound up basketball.

Edge walked under the ladders, spitting in the face of bad luck in his devious way. He ran to the ring and slid in on his belly under the bottom rope. He humped the ring the way that only he could.

He went to the upper right ring post and climbed to the second rope. He hung on and swung his long hair from side to side. On the music cue, he struck his signature pose again.

Next Edge went to the middle of the ropes, left foot on the bottom rope, right foot on the second, he struck his pose again with a puff of his cheeks. He repeated the motions on the other side of the ring.

In the middle of the ring he took off his trench coat and tossed it to a crew member. The crowd cheered even louder as he took off his title and kissed it.

Edge gave the title to the ref who hooked the leather belt around a cord. It was lifted high in the air. Both wrestlers followed the path of the belt as it swung overhead.

The ref checked them then rang the bell. Edge's first match as a married man was underway, with the always expected collar and elbow hook up.

Backstage Chris was in his private locker room with his three kids, Jessica and Peter. It was late and the kids were tired but Chris had promised they could watch Edge's entrance.

"Okay guys. That's all now. Mom and Peter are going to take you back to the hotel," Chris said in a fatherly tone.

The three little Irvine's tried to protest but they were very tired so they went semi willingly with their mom and step dad, after a lot of hugs and kisses from Chris. He also promised that he and Adam would see them sometime tomorrow.

After his family left, Jericho turned his attention to the match on the monitor. He was carefully watching for any sign of the Nexus. He was sure Wade got the point but Adam's safety was his only worry.

He winced as Alberto tossed his husband into a ladder that leaned against a ring post. He knew Edge knew how to take it but that was now Adam, his husband.

Jericho soon realized he had to stop thinking that way or he wouldn't ever let Adam in the ring again. He wouldn't do that, he knew Adam's career was everything to him. He also knew it would be the same for Adam when he was in the ring. They would have to work on that together.

Out in the ring the battle continued. Alberto had wanted to grab the belt and have Edge Spear him in mid air, like he had Jeff Hardy years ago.

Adam had refused. He told Alberto it nearly broke Jeff in half and didn't do him much good either. Alberto quickly changed his mind. They worked out a new gimmick using the ladder.

Edge was at the top of one ladder, Alberto another. The ladders were close enough for them to reach each other. They hooked up over the metal.

Albert almost pulled Edge off first, then Edge nearly pulled Del Rio off. Then in a spectacular fashion, Edge Speared Alberto sideways off his ladder.

The crowd went nuts! They'd never seen a sideways Spear before. They landed with a crash on the mat below. Both wrestlers sold it well. They rolled around "in pain" as the ref started the ten count.

Back in the dressing room, Chris made a split in his fingers as he peeked at the monitor through the hand he'd put over his eyes. He sighed as Edge gave his secret hand signal to the ref that he was okay. Del Rio did the same.

In another locker room, plans were being finalized. Barrett with Otunga's help had figured out a way to get around the court order. Edge was going to pay and Jericho could do nothing about it.

At a small downtown airport, a plane was landing. The airstrip was only minutes from the stadium. It was often used by people flying their own planes in for Bronco games.

A man got into a waiting limo. He was driven towards he Mile High Sports Authority Field. He wanted to make sure everything was under control.

Del Rio and Edge were now trying to climb the same ladder that was under the title. They would go up, then back down, then up, and back down.

Before that could get boring, it was Del Rio's turn to be spectacular. He reached over the top of the ladder and Edge allowed himself to be pulled over and again they crashed onto the mat only this time, Del Rio got Edge in the Cross Arm Breaker.

Edge kicked in pain. His foot hit the ladder, he hooked his ankle around it and pulled it down on top of them to break the hold. The corner of the ladder caught Edge on the upper arm, it cut him a bit but it didn't bleed much.

In his locker room, Chris rolled his eyes. When would Edge ever learn he wasn't invincible. Even a few years ago when they had a short run as a tag team, Edge took many risks.

Chris was quickly learning that being married to a wrestler, even if only for a couple of hours, was a new experience. He couldn't take watching any more, his nerves couldn't handle it. He went to catering to have a cup of coffee.

The match in the ring was nearing the end. It was time for Edge to make his final move.

Backstage, three men were quietly sneaking out to the ring area. They moved along the first row of spectators, careful not to draw attention to themselves.

The limo had arrived at the stadium, the man got out and went right into the locker room area hallway. He dropped his gym bag in a locker room that said "_**PRIVATE, EDGE ONLY!**_" And made his way to the Gorilla.

The Nexus was watching on the monitor, the man found that odd. Why would they care? He knew about the court order. They wouldn't dare risk being fired, or would they? He watched carefully, especially the little red head.

To the newly arrived man, Heath looked like a sly little vixen and a cute one at that, but right now that wasn't what mattered. He had to go to the restroom, it had been a long trip.

The three men got to where they wanted to be just as Edge Speared Del Rio out onto the arena floor. He took advantage of the opportunity to climb the ladder and grab his title. He held it over his head, then kissed it as he stood on top of the ladder.

The crowd again went insane! The newlywed Edge won the night. A single woman screamed as Edge's ladder started to topple over. Mike McGillicutty, Mason Ryan and Husky Harris had stormed the ring. Technically they weren't Nexus members, this was the loop hole Otunga had found.

Jericho had finished his coffee and was back in their private locker room, he never noticed the new gym bag lying there. He arrived just as Edge had won.

Chris saw the men storming the ring. He was furious as he tore out of the locker room. He wore jeans and a t-shirt as he was done for the night. He went tearing down the hall, past the laughing Nexus members and down the ramp.

The sound man thinking it was part of the show hit the cue and "Break The Walls" echoed through the stadium. The audience cheered as Jericho came to his new husband's rescue. The only thing, it wasn't part of the show.

Adam had landed on the ring mat in a crashing thud. The breath was knocked out of him as he hadn't been prepared for the hit.

Harris and Ryan proceeded to wail on Edge with hard, closed fists. McGillicutty cleared the ring of the dangerous ladders and the referee. He sent the man flying over the top rope.

Chris flew into the ring and pushed Harris away. He was going for Ryan when a steel chair cracked across his back. Jericho fell to the mat, close to his spouse.

The three near Nexus members started kicking and pounding on the newlyweds, Adam was nearly unconscious. Ryan was about to punt him in the head when another song hit.

"Just Close Your Eyes" played. Even though he'd been gone, his music was still in the collection, Jason "Christian" Reso came running to help his best friend, his brother from another mother.

Justin had been telling him what was going on. Jason thought Adam would be okay but when Gabriel finally told him what was going on, he caught the first flight to Denver. He'd just gotten back to the States from Japan.

Christian was angry, and you didn't mess with an angry Jason Reso, especially if you were hurting his best friend and brother. He quickly picked up the abandoned chair and knocked Ryan on the head, the man fell unconscious to the mat.

Reso turned to Harris but Mike caught him from behind. He held Jason while Husky started wailing on him. Reso kicked and fought as best he could but McGillicutty's grip was like iron.

Suddenly a new sound hit the stadium, something never heard before. **S**ierra, **H**otel, **I**ndia, **E**cho, **L**ima, **D**elta... **SHIELD** with a military sounding music score.

Three men descended from the stadium to the ring floor. They were dressed as a special ops solider would, all in black with flack jackets. One, the smallest man had half blond, half black shoulder length hair.

The second man had slicked back short hair, his hands balled in fists as he walked, he had a half crazed look in his eyes.

The third man was the largest at six foot six inches. He had long back hair and was obviously of Island heritage.

The three men jumped up on the ring. No one was sure who they were or what they were going to do. Had security gone crazy and did they think they were wrestlers? Or were they new wrestlers that just got over zealous? Who were they?

Barrett was angry. He led The Nexus in a charge down the ramp, "Don't touch Jericho or Edge!" the Brit barked, not wanting to be fired or jailed.

The crowd was crazy! Was this part of the show? Nobody even thought about getting up and leaving. Nobody cared that it was late and the show was way over time. They were really getting their money's worth.

Chaos broke out as the three newcomers went after Harris, Ryan and McGillicutty. This gave Reso a chance to help Adam and Chris. He got Chris to his feet and together they pulled Edge to safety outside the ring.

When Reso, Jericho and Edge were out of the way the new commers dashed into the ring. The three men in black were doing well. Harris and McGillicutty had been tossed out of the ring.

When Jason saw the three men in black were fighting The Nexus, he jumped back into the ring to help.

Heath had jumped up on the ring post, ready to pounce on the man with two toned hair, Jason stepped between them.

When Slater looked in Jason's eyes he nearly fell off the post. It was like Cupid's arrow had been shot directly into his heart. Jason felt the same.

Without thinking Heath jumped and Jason caught him. They slammed their lips together, lost and oblivious to the chaos around them. It was insane.

It only took the three men a few minutes to eradicate and annihilate the entire Nexus. Only Wade was left. The big Islander let out a growl and hollered for the other two to "get him up".

The two smaller men lifted Barrett up easily. They hooked his knees over the tall man's shoulders. Together they slammed Barrett in a huge triple power bomb.

The three stood over Barrett and joined their right fists in a kind of salute. The smallest man went and got a mic and then came back to others.

"My name is Seth Rollins and we are The Shield. We are tired of the injustice around here. We are here to see that justice reigns supreme," Seth handed the mic to the man in the middle.

"I'm Dean Ambrose. The time for bullying and pushing the weaker around is over. Whenever or where ever we see injustice you will fell the power of The Shield." Dean passed the mic over to the Islander.

"Roman Reigns. Believe in The Shield." was all he said and with a growl he tossed the mic down.

As he did Bret's guitar riff hit. A rather disheveled looking Bret Hart stepped out onto the platform at the top of the ramp.

"Sorry I'm late. Hunter, Shawn and I have spent the last hour locked in the office. We finally broke the door down. We came to a decision. While no actual member of The Nexus touched Jericho or Edge, I can't fire them. However, I can do this; The Nexus is hereby disbanded. Every member plus their three associates are suspended for three months and fined fifty thousand dollars each. Your reign of terror is over!" Bret then dropped his mic.

WrestleMania was over! It had been a long and exciting night.

Adam had woken up and when Bret finished, the newlyweds kissed. They were really and truly free...

_**ONE MONTH LATER **_

Adam and Chris were at home at Adam's house on the mountain in Asheville, North Carolina. They were on the balcony watching as Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne played with Adam's four dogs, Lugar, Brannie, Tundra and Shine. They were all dirty from splashing in a muddy puddle.

"You wash kids, I'll wash dogs and we'll send Jess the dirty clothes?" Adam asked his husband as Chris laughed.

They turned their attention to the sound of a car driving up the long drive way. A horn honked and Adam waved with a smile as he dashed down the balcony stairs.

"Welcome honeymooners!" He shouted as Jason and Heath got out of the car. Adam ran to his best friend and hugged him.

Chris followed after his Kitten. He smiled at Adam's happiness. He briefly thought back in time.

After WrestleMania, he and Adam had come to the mountain house to recover and have a honeymoon. Hunter had given them six weeks off. Adam was out on an "injury" according to reports.

The Nexus was gone. They still had two months left of their suspension. Reports were that Wade had gone back to England but it was just a rumor.

The Shield were taking the WWE by storm and were doing very well. Some saw them as heels, some as good guys but not really baby faces.

Jason and Heath had fallen absolutely head over heels for each other. As soon as he was out of Barrett's influence, Heath was really a sweet guy. He and Adam had a long talk and all was forgiven. Three days ago, he and Jason eloped to Vegas and got married.

A week ago Jess sent the kids to sped sometime with Chris and Adam. They had to assure her that it was fine, Adam was anxious to see them, honeymoon or not.

Heath was holding back a bit. He still felt bad about all the Nexus incidents. Adam went to Heath, who was standing back at the trunk of the car. They were staying a few days so Heath was taking out their bags.

"Hi Heath, want some help?" Adam asked warmly. He picked up one of the suitcases.

"Um... thanks... I... the kids... it's okay?" Heath asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if the three kids would like him.

"It's fine. Chris talked to them. They understand about our work. You acted like a bad guy, but you're really a good person. Now enough of this! Come on, you're family." Adam said with a hug to the red head.

It turned out the kids loved Heath, especially when he helped Chris with their baths. He made silly faces with the colorful foam spray can soap he had Jay had brought for them.

While the kids were being washed, Adam and Jason were bathing the four dogs. The pets slept in the house and they were too muddy for that. The two best friends caught up with all the news.

"So, Bret is staying on as the GM for a while longer. Hunter likes having more free time with Shawn at the ranch. Shawn has turned into quite a farmer and the adoption goes through soon. Chris and I are tagging again. We finally get the program we started years ago before my heel injury. We will get the tag titles so I'm going to give the WHC to Alberto. Hunt says I can have it back anytime, but I'd rather tag with Chris. So, what about you?" Adam asked as dried Shine's coat.

"Heath will go back after his suspension. He's going to team with Drew and Jinder. He's going to lose a lot, but he knows he has to earn his way back. I have to finish my contract, then I'm coming home to the WWE. I miss you too much and I want to be with Heath," Jason said as he helped put the dog washing things away.

Adam was thrilled Jason was coming back and he was going to be with his husband. Life at work would be fun again. No more sitting in the corner and no more laughter behind his back.

That evening they enjoyed Heath's home made pizza for supper. The kids loved churning ice cream out on the deck, even if it meant a second round of baths to wash off the results.

After supper, ice cream, chasing fireflies and more baths, every one sat down to watch a movie to settle the kids down. Each child was in a lap. Sierra was in Adam's, Cheyenne in her dad's and Ash was across both Jay and Heath.

When the movie ended, the kids were all tucked in together in a huge king sized bed across the hall from the Master bedroom. Chris read them a story, it was their alone time with their father. Adam showed Heath and Jay their huge guest room down stairs.

An hour later, Chris and Adam laid nakedly cozy in their bed. They always talked during this time.

"You know, something is missing," Chris said in a mysterious tone. He stroked Adam's hair softly, as the blond head rested on his chest.

"What? Everything is perfect my Lion." Adam's tone was curious and a little worried.

Chris picked up his husband's left hand. "I haven't gotten you an engagement ring," the Lion stated simply as he kissed Adam's hand.

"Oh, I thought... I don't need one, Chris. I love my wedding ring," Adam said honestly with a kiss to his husband's bare skin.

Chris reached over to the bedside table. He pulled something out. Adam felt something slip over his wedding ring finger.

Adam looked, a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire square cut was on his finger. It fit perfectly with his sapphire eternity band. "Chris, it's beautiful," Adam said with an emotion filled voice.

"It was my mother's ring. I'm sorry Evan nearly wore it but, I wanted you to have it, even then I dreamed of it." Chris explained softly.

"You... even then... oh Christopher." Adam realized how long Chris had loved him. If he'd only known sooner. Well, it didn't matter now, they were together, forever.

Chris took Adam in his arms and made slow, intense, passionate love to his Kitten. When they finished two hours later, they were sated and happy.

Adam had only one thought on his mind, "Please, just love me."

"Always, darling. Always," Chris assured his husband.

With a contented sigh, Adam closed his beautiful green eyes. He was finally loved, treasured and no longer alone.

**THE END**

_**A/N:**_ _**THANK YOU**_ _so much to all who have read and reviewed my first attempt at a chaptered solo story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I have another one in the works. THANK YOU again._


End file.
